Le poids de la destinée
by electra-natchios
Summary: Voici la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Où Harry apprendra qu'il est l'élu du Phénix! Où Hermione révèlera pourquoi elle s'acharne à être la meilleure ! Où Rogue se montrera sous son vrai jour !La fic est finie et entièrement remise à jour et corrigée
1. Chapitre 1 : Affrontement

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Dart, l'œil de lynx des fautes d'orthographe

Mimi, Gundam, Ozblood, Titine pour leurs conseils et leur soutien

**Chapitre 1 : Affrontement**

Le célèbre Harry Potter !

Voilà ce qu'il était aux yeux de tous.

Seuls ses proches et véritables amis osaient encore lui parler à peu près normalement mais il voyait que ses récents exploits en fin de sa 5ème année d'étude commençaient à changer leur comportement. Les autres l'appelaient M. Potter, certains même le saluaient d'une petite révérence.

Aucun n'avait pourtant idée de ce que lui pouvait ressentir.

Parfois, il se haïssait : sa naissance avait forgé sa destinée et il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait échapper au combat mortel qui l'opposerait un jour à Voldemort.

Problème : il avait 16 ans, c'était un adolescent avec des pouvoirs de sorciers mais obligé de vivre chez ses tyranniques oncle et tante pendant chaques vacances scolaires. Personne ne s'intéressait au fait qu'il était mal dans sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant d'amis que ses camarades car la plupart des élèves de Poudlard le regardait avec crainte ou avec respect.

Même l'attitude de ses professeurs avait subi des modifications !

Ils ne le traitaient plus comme un élève normal de Poudlard mais comme une espèce de chose dont on ne peut prévoir les réactions.

Résultat : plus aucun ne notait ses devoirs, ni se permettaient de lui poser une question. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur Rogue pour rester égal à lui-même. Rogue !

Il avait fallu attendre la sixième année à Poudlard pour que le conflit qui régnait entre eux se règle et cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal.

Rien qu'en y repensant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

xxxxxxxxx

_Quelques mois auparavant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la nuit_

« Monsieur Potter ! Encore à traîner dans les couloirs en pleine nuit je vois. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » hurla le professeur Rogue à l'attention de l'ombre qui tentait désespérément de se glisser derrière une statue du couloir menant au pigeonnier.

Mais pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité !

La colère d'Harry envers sa propre bêtise lui montât soudainement à la tête.

Il était de plus en plus souvent victime de ses sautes d'humeur depuis sa dernière aventure contre Voldemort. Non seulement, il avait été le pantin mental de ce dernier mais il avait été mis à l'écart par Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix ce qui avait causé, il en était sûr, la mort de son parrain.

Il sortit de l'ombre de sa cachette, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Et quelle règle de Poudlard interdit à un 6ème année d'envoyer un message urgent par chouette, Professeur. » demanda sèchement Harry en insistant sur le grade de Rogue. « Le temps de Madame Ombrage et de ses interdictions farfelues n'est-il pas terminé ? ».

Rogue encaissa d'un recul le ton perfide de son élève, puis il s'avança un éclat malsain dans le regard : « On se révolte, Potter ? On se croit supérieur à tout le monde. Je vous rappellerai que vos petites frasques ont coûté la vie à au moins deux personnes»

A l'évocation de Sirius et Cédric, le jeune Potter sentit toute sa haine et ses frustrations l'envahir et prendre le contrôle de son cerveau.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sadique, Professeur Rogue ! Dès que vous avez l'occasion d'humilier un élève, vous ne vous en privez pas. Mon père avait peut être raison de vous traiter comme il le faisait finalement. De plus, vous oubliez un peu vite que si j'ai été manipulé par Voldemort c'est parce que vous avez été incapable de m'apprendre à fermer mon esprit à ses intrusions ».

En voyant le professeur Rogue pâlir, Harry sut deux choses : il avait remporté leur joute verbale et il venait de perdre toute possibilité d'éviter un affrontement direct.

Curieusement, cette pensée ne lui fit pas peur.

« Excusez-vous immédiatement ! » chuchota Rogue la voix brisée par l'émotion.

« Sinon quoi ? » répondit le jeune homme par défi.

« Sinon, je vous ferai ravaler votre insolence en vous faisant connaître ce qu'est vraiment la douleur » siffla le professeur d'une voix pleine de haine.

« Et bien, allons-y, dit Harry en dégainant sa baguette, le champ derrière l'école nous attend. »

L'esprit de Harry poursuivait une folle logique.

Mourir. Oui, il allait sûrement mourir et cette certitude lui faisait un bien fou, il allait faire un pied de nez à tout le monde. Remballée cette connerie de destinée !

_Je serai libre de tout regard, de toutes critiques._

_Oh oui je veux mourir ! _

_Mais je vais d'abord me battre pour leur prouver ce que je vaux_, exulta Harry intérieurement, en se dirigeant résolument vers le lieu du combat.

Rogue, quant à lui, observait attentivement le jeune Potter qui marchait d'un pas décidé. Sa colère était tombée avec la dernière réplique du jeune homme. Il avait vu l'éclair fou dans ses yeux, il voulait mourir.

Pour la première fois, Rogue s'était alors demandé ce que le garçon pouvait ressentir.

Il réalisa le cauchemar que devait être la vie de Harry Potter : mis à l'écart de ses camarades qui le craignaient, incompris de ses meilleurs amis et de ses professeurs, mis à l'écart par l'ordre du Phénix pour sa propre sécurité.

Il vivait avec une prophétie fatale comme épée de Damoclès mais surtout en pleine adolescence, période de révolte par excellence.

Voilà pourquoi il voulait mourir !

Rogue fut frappé par ces révélations, il n'avait rien vu ou rien voulu voir à cause de sa stupide mais incontrôlable haine pour le père du garçon. Il n'avait jusqu'à lors considéré Harry uniquement que comme la prolongation de James Potter, de nouveau là pour l'humilier.

Il fut pris d'un coup de remords et il se fit la promesse que s'ils survivaient tous les deux à cette nuit, il se forcerait à mettre sa rancœur pour le jeune homme de côté.

Face à face dans l'herbe mouillée par la rosée de la nuit, Harry trouvait l'attitude de Rogue étrange. Il ne percevait aucune colère chez son adversaire mais seulement une grande concentration. Lui n'arrivait pas à se calmer, ses veines palpitaient, sa tête bourdonnait, il n'avait qu'une hâte : commencer l'affrontement.

Car en plus de vouloir se battre contre Rogue, il allait en profiter pour vérifier quelque chose qu'il croyait avoir senti ses derniers temps : l'augmentation de ses pouvoirs de sorciers.

En effet, depuis quelques mois, il percevait plus de force et de puissance dans les sorts qu'il lançait.

Chaque sorcier leva sa baguette et fit un bref salut. Rogue passa le premier à l'attaque avec deux sorts lancés les uns à la suite des autres. Harry parvint à détourner le premier, un Expelliarmus et à garder sa baguette.

Mais le deuxième le projeta 2 mètres plus loin.

Une vive douleur lui déchira le dos, le sortant immédiatement de son cocon de colère. Cette souffrance lui fit comprendre le véritable but du combat.

C'était le combat de deux hommes qui luttaient contre leurs propres fantômes.

Quand il se releva, son regard ne montrait que de la détermination. Rogue le vit et sut que rien ne serait plus pareil après cette nuit.

Le combat continua. Rogue pris en plein plexus une attaque « coup de poing » qui n'était pas au programme et il se fêla le bras.

_Ainsi donc_, songea t'il _cette histoire de club AD avait eu des effets bénéfiques_.

Il ne devait donc pas retenir son pouvoir.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, de nombreux sorts atteignirent leurs buts des deux côtés.

Aux premières lueurs du matin, les deux adversaires présentaient une triste apparence : Harry ne voyait plus rien de l'œil gauche et l'une de ses jambes arrosaient copieusement l'herbe de sang. Il chancelait.

Quant à Rogue, son bras droit était définitivement cassé. De multiples blessures le faisaient souffrir. Les deux adversaires sentaient que le moment de lancer le dernier sort approchait. Harry se sentait bien malgré ses blessures, sa colère était tombée.

Son professeur l'avait traité comme son égal pendant cet affrontement et lui avait permis de tester sa force.

Oui, il devenait plus puissant. Il décida donc de tenter le tout pour le tout : « Endoloris ».

Rogue, aguerri aux combats, mit toutes ses dernières forces pour contrer le sortilège et le retourner.

Débarrassé de ses fantômes du passé, son esprit avait été libre de combattre sans gène. Il réussit sa manœuvre et Harry s'écroula en ressentant la douleur de l'attaque. Le professeur tituba jusqu'au jeune homme et arrêta le sort. Harry ouvrit les paupières.

Rogue le regardera droit dans les yeux et lui dit « Bravo Harry » avant de s'écrouler lui aussi vidé, brisé mais fier de ce combat.


	2. Chapitre 2: rumeurs

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Dart, l'œil de lynx des fautes d'orthographe

Mimi, Gundam, Ozblood, Titine pour leurs conseils et leur soutien

**Chapitre 2 : Rumeurs**

Hermione entra en trombe dans le dortoir des garçons toute échevelée et son chat Pattenron dans les bras « Ron, Ron, viens vite ! Harry et Rogue ont été attaqués cette nuit ! ». On sentait dans sa voix une pointe d'excitation.

« Quoi ? » Ron se réveilla, ses cheveux roux en bataille. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ».

Hermione s'assit sur le coin du lit de Ron, bientôt entourée de presque toute la chambrée réveillée par les cris de la jeune fille.

« J'ai entendu Dumbledore et MacGonagall en parler pendant que je travaillais à la bibliothèque… »

« Quoi ! Tu as encore passé ta nuit à bosser ? » la gronda Ron.

« Ce n'est pas l'important. » lança Seamus « On veut la suite de l'histoire !».

Hermione, ravie d'être le centre d'attention, prit la pose pour mieux raconter.

« On les aurait trouvés tous les deux ensanglantés côte à côte comme s'ils avaient combattu toute la nuit. Ils ont été emmenés d'urgence à l'infirmerie ». La jeune fille baissa la voix « Mais je ne sais rien de plus car j'ai éternué et ils m'ont découvert. »

A ce moment, la cloche annonçant le petit déjeuner résonna l'empêchant de continuer.

Dans la salle commune, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour. Nick Quasi sans tête voletait de table en table pour recueillir le plus de versions possibles. Les paris allaient bon train pour le nom des agresseurs : celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom arrivait en tête derrière les Détraqueurs.

Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout c'est que l'attaque avait eu lieu dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Quand Dumbledore parut, un gigantesque brouhaha s'empara de la salle. Le sorcier imposa le silence avec un sort de mutisme et attendit que tout le monde se calme.

« Messieurs, mesdames les professeurs, et vous mes chers élèves, je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ».

Hermione essaya de se faire toute petite en voyant le regard du doyen se poser sur elle.

Il enchaîna « J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à vous dire la vérité mais devant vos inquiétudes d'une nouvelle attaque des forces du Mal, je me vois contraint de vous révéler les sombres événements qui ont eu lieu cette nuit ».

Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres du sorcier, le cerveau bouillonnant à 100 à l'heure.

« La nuit dernière s'est déroulé un duel de sorcier entre le professeur Rogue et Harry Potter. Aucun des deux n'est mort, ils se remettront vite. Ce comportement est inadmissible et des sanctions seront prises à leur égard ».

La nouvelle du duel et la froide colère qui résonnait dans la voix de Dumbledore provoquèrent un silence glacial à toutes les tables et le petit déjeuner se termina dans cette ambiance.

Ron et Hermione décidèrent de sécher leurs cours afin de tenter de rendre visite à Harry.

« Tu te rends compte !» exulta Ron « Il a combattu contre Rogue et il a réussi à le blesser. »

Hermione furieuse le sermonna : « Vous êtes bien des mâles ! Harry est blessé et il risque des sanctions. Tu te rends compte ? Des SANCTIONS ! »

Le mot la faisait frissonner autant que lorsque Harry prononçait le nom de Voldemort. « Dumbledore est furieux après lui en plus. »

Dumbledore les croisa juste à ce moment là dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Ron s'attendit à des remontrances pour avoir séché les cours mais leur directeur leur dit qu'ils pouvaient l'accompagner s'ils le désiraient. Les deux élèves acquiescèrent soulagés.

En entrant, ils furent surpris de trouver les deux « malades » allongés et bien réveillés. Miss Pomfresh, l'infirmière s'affairant autour d'eux, replaçant un bandage, désinfectant une plaie.

« Messieurs, vous me devez de sérieuses explications ! » gronda le sorcier. « De vos réponses dépend votre avenir au sein de Poudlard ».

Harry et Rogue s'entre-regardèrent, puis Rogue s'assit péniblement et dit d'une voix claire : « Tout est de ma faute Albus. J'ai provoqué le jeune Potter sans me rendre compte que les derniers événements avaient pu le rendre irritable au-delà de la normale. »

Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir subi un sort de Stupéfix : leurs yeux étaient grand ouverts tout comme leur bouche. Mais rien encore ne les avait préparé à la réponse de Harry.

« Le professeur Rogue n'est pas le seul coupable. J'aurais dû pouvoir me contrôler, je suis en 6ème année quand même. »

C'en était trop pour les trois visiteurs qui reculèrent hors de la pièce.

« Le choc les a rendus cinglé ! » couina Ron.

« Ils ont été ensorcelés ! » renchérit Hermione.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous les examinerons avec soin…» balbutia un Dumbledore totalement déstabilisé.

Trois jours plus tard, les deux convalescents retournaient à leurs occupations respectives sans aucune sanction grave. Ce fut Hermione qui eut encore des surprises le soir même quand Harry se faufila jusqu'à sa table de travail de la grande bibliothèque et lui, demanda très solennellement « Hermione, il faut que tu m'aides. »

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Retour au présent_

Effectivement, avec l'aide d'Hermione, Harry avait rattrapé son retard dans l'apprentissage des préparations de potions. Il était maintenant un élève assidu et brillant des cours du professeur Rogue.

C'était sa façon d'exprimer son respect. Respect d'ailleurs mutuel, il n'était pas rare de voir les deux individus discuter ensemble, à la grande exaspération de nombreux Serpentard.

Malheureusement, Harry n'assistait pas qu'au cours de Rogue.

La colère dont il s'était débarrassé le soir du duel était vite revenue et ses sautes d'humeur devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Cela lui attirait de nombreux regards en coin ou hochements de têtes réprobateurs.

Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur le soutien d'Hagrid. Celui-ci était parti ramener son frère dans les montagnes et il avait précisé légèrement rougissant qu'il passerait dire un bonjour amical à Madame Maxime.

Bien qu'il soit toujours ami avec Ron et Hermione, il les sentait inquiet pour lui et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Ses autres camarades, Nelville, Seamus… restaient en retrait. Il errait donc encore dans les couloirs en ruminant de sombres pensées.

Les problèmes d'Harry réjouissaient bien sûr un élève : Drago Malefoy. Depuis que Harry avait dénoncé son père comme Mangemort, sa réputation était en baisse.

En fait, Drago communiquait souvent avec son père. Celui-ci s'était échappé rapidement d'Azkaban suite à son arrestation au Ministère. En effet, les Détraqueurs avaient rejoint leur maître en libérant les Mangemorts prisonniers au passage.

Lord Voldemort avait trouvé un sort antique qui permettait de mettre en contact par la pensée deux personnes de la même famille. Cela leur permettait d'ourdir un plan pour se débarrasser de Potter.

Voldemort prenait très au sérieux l'élimination du jeune homme mais le lien qui les unissait l'empêchait d'agir directement, il avait donc confié à un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts la mission de s'occuper de Harry: Lucius Malefoy.

Celui-ci avait décidé d'utiliser son fils qui était dans la même école que Potter.

Pendant les vacances qui avaient séparé la 5 et la 6ème année, Lucius avait fait subir un entraînement très éprouvant à Drago : Révision des sorts, des potions les plus mortelles, entraînement à résister à la douleur et du sport.

Il en résultait que Drago s'était développé physiquement et que son niveau de magie avait fortement augmenté. Bien sûr, il camouflait tout ça à Poudlard même à Crabbe et Goyle, ses acolytes pour les mauvais coups.

Les affrontements entre les deux garçons ne se limitaient plus qu'aux paroles. Ils pouvaient donner libre cours à leurs haines respectives pendant les parties de Quidditch. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient fait expulser pour des coups inexcusables.

Drago s'en fichait, bientôt il pourrait se venger de Potter en le faisant souffrir.

Ravi à cette idée, il décida d'aller contacter son père. Pour cela, il devait se trouver un coin calme où l'on ne risquait pas de le découvrir, il choisit la tour du pigeonnier déjà peu fréquentée pendant les heures de cours.


	3. Chapitre 3: un étrange cambriolage

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Dart, l'œil de lynx des fautes d'orthographe

Mimi, Gundam, Ozblood, Titine pour leurs conseils et leur soutien

**Chapitre 3 : un étrange cambriolage**

« Oui père, j'exécuterai vos ordres. Laissez-moi être le bras qui abattra l'ennemi de notre maître. »

« Drago, je suis très fier de toi. Nous nous verrons lors de ta prochaine sortie au Pré au Lard. D'ici là, je me serais procuré ce dont tu as besoin. Arrange-toi pour pouvoir disparaître 3 ou 4 heures. »

« Bien, je le ferai. »

Drago s'étira de sa position du lotus. Il était glacé. Le pigeonnier se révélait être un endroit très calme mais aussi ouvert à tous les courants d'airs. On ne pouvait avoir rien sans rien. Pendant ses périodes de « communication », il devenait presque aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque d'être découvert. Il retourna se coucher, ouvrant la porte qui menait au dortoir des Serpentard grâce au code qu'il avait imposé au tableau « A mort Harry Potter ! »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione travaillait encore à la bibliothèque. Elle avait obtenu grâce à ses excellents résultats aux BUSES l'accès à des ouvrages anciens et à une salle de travail particulière. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne concernait l'ouvrage qu'elle étudiait en secret. Il lui avait été légué par Sirius.

Ils avaient eu une conversation très sérieuse deux ans auparavant juste avant que le tuteur d'Harry ne soit « isolé » pour sa propre sécurité par l'ordre du Phénix.

Quand elle lui avait exposé ces plans, celui-ci l'avait pris au sérieux et lui avait confié un carnet. « Mon bien le plus précieux…après Harry » lui avait-il avoué.

Hermione avait entre les mains la possibilité d'obtenir un pouvoir suffisant afin de mener à bien la mission qu'elle s'était imposée depuis tant d'années.

Oubliant sa fatigue, elle se replongea dans l'étude du carnet.

Deux jours plus tard, au petit déjeuner, de très nombreux hiboux et chouettes traversèrent la salle pour déposer à coté des bols des élèves un exemplaire de la « Gazette des Sorciers ». Depuis que leurs accusations calomnieuses sur Harry et Dumbledore avaient été reconnues sans fondement, la majorité de l'équipe des reporters avait changé. Cela avait redonné du crédit au journal.

La première page de ce matin montrait Monsieur Dufoin, le célèbre apothicaire en train de s'arracher les cheveux suite au cambriolage de sa boutique.

On apprenait que seule la salle des plantes précieuses avait été pillée. Monsieur Dufoin pleurait après ses exemplaires rares de furonculata monstra, d'asparthus delirus et d'aquilleum visquosa.

Ron fronça le nez : « Je me demande pourquoi il se met dans ses états. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire avec ses plantes ridicules ? »

Hermione répondit d'un air pincé : « Ce ne sont pas des plantes ridicules, elles sont très puissantes. Par exemple, l'asparthus delirus s'utilisait dans le traitement des maladies dépressives. Mais son dosage est tellement complexe qu'on a arrêté de l'utiliser. Ses effets secondaires empiraient la maladie ».

Harry regarda Hermione qui « sortait sa science » comme disait Ron quand elle avait le dos tourné. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas son besoin d'apprendre autant de choses et de chercher à exceller quelque soit la matière. Le savoir d'une encyclopédie ne l'aiderait pas à appréhender la vraie vie.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir pensé cela : combien de fois le savoir d'Hermione les avait sauvés de situations dangereuses !

Ecœuré par son propre comportement, il quitta la table sans dire un mot à ses amis. Il ne tolérait que la présence d'Edwige, sa chouette, à ses cotés.

Finalement, elle était la seule à ne pas le juger ! Elle attendait patiemment qu'il passe ses colères en le fixant de ses grands yeux et s'autorisait même parfois à bouder, lui tournant ostensiblement la tête.

Revenu dans sa chambre, il s'installa sur son lit, sortit une croquette à la souris pour Edwige qui hulula de bonheur.

« Je vais finir comme Hagrid, ma chère Edwige, entouré d'animaux. Ce sont les seuls qui ne jugent pas les humains. »

Il vérifia son emploi du temps et sourit : 2 heures de cours sur les potions, cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Surtout qu'il était fier du devoir qu'il allait rendre sur l'utilisation de la Mandragore dans les potions au XVIIIème siècle.

Rogue se tenait sur son estrade, dominant ses élèves. Les habits noirs, le ton cassant, le cachot, tout s'accordait pour donner une ambiance inquiétante aux cours de Potions.

« Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion de Fragilitus. Elle vous permettra de rendre tout objet cassant comme du verre. Veuillez sortir vos devoirs sur la Mandragore et les mettre sur le coin de votre table ».

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et commencèrent à mélanger avec application les ingrédients notés au tableau. Rogue inspectait le premier rang quand un cri de fureur retentit.

« Non ! »

Il se retourna pour découvrir Harry, fulminant, tenant les restes fumants d'une copie. A côté, le jeune Malefoy s'étouffait de rire.

« Excuse-moi Potter, c'est ma fiole d'acide chlorhydrique qui m'a échappé. »

Alors, sans avertissement, Harry empoigna sa baguette et lança un sort de convulsion à Malefoy. Il y mit une telle hargne que Drago devient livide, tomba à terre, et convulsa en bavant. Toute la classe regarda horrifié le spectacle, autant stupéfiée par l'état du malade que par le sourire ravi d'Harry.

Rogue bondit, écarta les élèves qui le gênaient. Il dut s'y remettre à deux fois pour lever le sort tant son emprise était forte. Il réussit à rétablir un peu le calme parmi sa classe.

« Potter, filez dans le bureau de Dumbledore immédiatement ! » dit le professeur d'un ton sec.

Ce ton peina Harry. Il était injuste. N'avait-il pas vu Drago jeter intentionnellement l'acide sur sa copie ?

Traînant les pieds, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Le jeune homme se retrouva devant la porte qui menait aux escaliers du donjon du doyen. Elle était déjà ouverte. Il n'eut pas à dire le mot de passe "sorbet au citron" qui pourtant le faisait sourire chaque fois. Il se mit à grimper les marches. En arrivant, Dumbledore l'attendait sur le seuil avec un regard sévère.

« Asseyez-vous Monsieur Potter. »

Le fait que le directeur l'appelle par son nom de famille n'augurait rien de bon.

Harry s'exécuta en prenant place sur un fauteuil lui permettant d'observer Fumsek, le phénix. Celui-ci, comme s'il était conscient d'être observé, lança un petit cri en direction du jeune homme. Il était au zénith de sa croissance.

Dans quelques jours, il se consumerait puis renaîtrait. Harry se sentait toujours bien en sa présence car l'oiseau lui avait déjà sauvé la vie et ne le jugeait sûrement pas, contrairement à son maître.

Dumbledore commença sa tirade « Harry, je suis très déçu de votre comportement de ces derniers temps. Vous devriez profiter de cette période d'accalmie pour profiter de vos amis… »

Accalmie !

Le fait qu'il ne ressente plus aucune émotion de Voldemort via sa cicatrice représentait pour lui un signe des plus inquiétants et Rogue partageait d'ailleurs son avis.

L'incarnation du mal avait du trouver un moyen de ne pas agir directement et donc de laisser ses émotions le trahir. Cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

N'écoutant les propos du sorcier que d'une oreille, Harry regarda Fumsek…qui le fixait étrangement. Harry plongea dans ce regard et toute la pièce disparut instantanément autour de lui.

Il se retrouva dans une espèce d'immense salle blanche dont il ne distinguait aucun contour, aucun relief. Fumsek apparu soudain devant lui, immense, magnifique, flamboyant et se mit à parler.

La voix était forte, puissante et emplit toute la pièce et la tête du jeune sorcier.

« Harry, ton pouvoir est en train de grandir, tu seras bientôt capable d'égaler Voldemort mais sache qu'il te reste encore une étape à franchir. La compréhension ultime de la vie : La Mort. Tu dois percevoir l'équilibre de ces deux forces qui régissent l'univers, le Yin et le Yang, la vie et la mort. Voldemort donne la mort depuis longtemps mais sans la comprendre. C'est là que réside sa faiblesse. ».

Le phénix s'embrasa et brutalement Harry revint physiquement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« …il faut donc que tu fasses encore plus d'efforts pour te contrôler. Tu me comprends Harry. Harry, Harry ? »

« Oui, oui, des efforts, balbutia le jeune homme. Euh je dois filer à mon prochain cours. »

Harry fila s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande afin de se plonger dans ses pensées.

La mort ? Ne l'avait-il pas assez approché durant ses combats ?

Ne savait-il pas la douleur de perdre des êtres chers ?

Quelle était la signification des paroles du Phénix ?

Devrait-il lui même mourir ou bien donner la mort à un autre être humain?

A cette idée, il se mit à trembler. Non, jamais il ne tuerait.

Seuls les êtres impurs le faisaient !

Pourquoi sa vie devenait-elle plus compliquée de jour en jour ?

Il se mettait à regretter que l'enfant de la prophétie ne soit pas Nelville. Il pourrait alors mener une vie normale et travailler pour devenir ce qui lui tenait de plus en plus à cœur : un Auror.

Il rejoignit ses camarades en cours mais il n'écoutait rien, perdu dans ses réflexions. L'heure du repas arriva et le sorcier ne put échapper à ses deux amis qui l'entourèrent pour le questionner sur sa punition.

« Je crois que je suis privé de la prochaine sortie au pré au lard. » dit-il sans aucune conviction. « Mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Je te ramènerai de la bière au beurre. » le rassura aussitôt Ron.

« Et moi, des friandises de Bertha. » ajouta Hermione.

Harry fut touché par leur gentillesse, ils passèrent un très bon repas à se remémorer leurs précédentes sorties.


	4. chapitre 4: sortie au pré au lard

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Dart, l'œil de lynx des fautes d'orthographe

Mimi, Gundam, Ozblood, Titine pour leurs conseils et leur soutien

**Chapitre 4 : Sortie au pré au lard**

Le samedi en question, Harry regarda partir ses camarades avec une pointe d'envie au cœur. Mais au moins, il aurait la journée tranquille pour lui tout seul. Il pourrait à loisirs profiter de son "éclair de feu" ou trouver une formule pour reconstituer son devoir détruit par Drago.

Pour leur 6ème année, les élèves de Poudlard étaient libres de se déplacer comme bon leur semblait au Pré au Lard. Des petits groupes se formaient et se dirigeaient au gré des échoppes selon leur intérêt. Drago attendit que tout le monde se soit éparpillé pour donner congé à Doyle et Crabbe : quelques pièces offertes pour être dépensées dans le premier pub venu empêchèrent les questions.

Il se dirigea seul et en prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas être suivi vers l'adresse communiquée par son père. S'il n'était pas suivi, il n'était pas pour autant libérer de toute surveillance. Hermione sentit un vent glacé la traverser quand elle vit Malefoy se faufiler en douce parmi les maisons.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de le suivre. Elle devait aller faire les boutiques de magie afin de trouver des ouvrages qui l'aiderait dans la compréhension du carnet de Sirius. Elle se sépara de Ron qui partit faire leurs courses gastronomiques.

Celui-ci commença à déambuler dans la ville. Approchant de ses boutiques habituelles, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une toute nouvelle enseigne « farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

Un désagréable pressentiment lui fit retrousser son nez couvert de tâches de rousseur.

Il se précipita vers l'entrée. Une foule des plus denses emplissait l'échoppe, on entendait des rires et des exclamations de surprises jaillissant de chaque recoin.

Comme il le redoutait, il distingua bien vite ses deux frères qui tenaient les caisses, un sourire aux lèvres devant le monde qui se bousculait.

Il se mit à inspecter la boutique et constata qu'il pouvait acheter toutes les farces et autres mauvais tours que les célèbres jumeaux Weasley avaient mis au point pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Il en avait d'ailleurs souvent été le cobaye.

« Je devrais peut être demander ma part pour tout ce que j'ai subit. » s'amusa-t-il à penser.

Arrivé à la caisse pour parler à ses frères, il n'en déposa pas moins sur le comptoir quelques farces qu'il avait très envie de tester.

« Ron ! » crièrent en cœur les jumeaux. « Les affaires marchent d'enfer ! On a presque épuisé tout notre stock, on est riche ! On va pouvoir payer pleins de choses pour Papa et Maman ».

Ron réalisa soudain que l'intérêt pour Fred et George à faire fortune n'était pas aussi égoïste qu'il aurait pu le penser.

Il leur adressa un sourire chaleureux : « Je suis content pour vous, sincèrement. ».

Fred lança : « Eh George, va cherche le paquet, je l'ai rangé dans l'arrière boutique. »

Son frère revient un peu plus tard avec un énorme colis, il ajouta mystérieusement : « C'est pour Harry et toi. »

Ron eu à peine le temps de les remercier que les autres clients le poussaient déjà vers la sortie. Pour se remettre de ses émotions, il décida d'aller s'offrir une belle pinte de bièraubeurre.

Drago était arrivé au point de rendez-vous : une maison à l'écart des boutiques.

Elle avait un air sinistre, du genre qui ne donnait pas envie de s'en approcher. Il grimpa les escaliers vermoulus et pénétra dans la demeure par une entrée latérale, plus discrète. Sans paraître totalement abandonnée, les pièces avaient une légère odeur de moisi et certaines présentaient une couche de poussière importante.

Suivant les indications transmises, il monta au premier étage et ouvrit la deuxième porte à sa gauche mais il n'y avait personne. Toutefois, un frôlement sur sa droite lui indiqua qu'il ne devait peut-être pas se fier à ses yeux.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, ferma les paupières et ouvrit tous ses autres sens pour sonder la pièce. Rapidement, il sut qu'il n'était pas seul.

Une personne, protégée par le sort d'Impervius, se déplaçait autour de lui. Etait-ce son père ? Il fit glisser le plus doucement possible ses doigts vers sa baguette, tout en décidant du sort qu'il allait prononcer.

« Calme-toi, mon fils. C'est moi. Je vois que tu as fait de gros progrès. »

Lucius Malefoy apparut alors distinctement dans la pièce, un sourire ravi au coin des lèvres.

« Je t'ai apporté ce qu'il te fallait. Quand penses-tu être prêt ? »

« A temps, Père. Je compte commencer dans une semaine » répliqua Drago, refroidi par l'impatience de son père.

« C'est que le maître est pressé, il ne veut plus perdre de temps. Tu dois agir ! »

Malefoy fils avait du mal à partager la vénération de son père pour Lord Voldemort. Cet être décharné ne savait que tuer des gens, ses objectifs de conquête étaient sans cesse repoussés. Et pourtant, tout le monde le considérait comme l'ennemi public numéro 1.

L'ambition de Drago était aussi de détenir le pouvoir et la puissance mais sans pour autant être considéré comme un « méchant ».

Le pouvoir servait bien plus quand on dominait les autres par sa culture, par son argent et par le respect, même s'il était teinté de crainte. Il avait bien vu la différence. Avant l'année dernière, son père était respecté et il arrivait à influencer les plus grands même au niveau du ministère.

Mais depuis qu'il avait été reconnu comme Mangemort, le nom de Lucius Malefoy s'associait à celui d'un renégat. Voldemort n'inspirait que la peur. Un pouvoir certes gigantesque surtout associé à une immoralité mais qui « attirait » les gentils héros toujours prêts à défendre les gens. Comme ce nabot d'Harry Potter.

En fait, Drago n'arrivait jamais à préciser les raisons de sa haine pour le jeune homme mais son comportement le mettait toujours au comble de l'exaspération.

Son père le fit sortir de ses pensées en lui remettant une bourse de cuir. « J'aimerais beaucoup que tu rencontres le maître. Il pourrait faire de toi un Mangemort tu sais. Je lui en ai déjà parlé. »

Drago eut presque pitié de l'éclat de bonheur qui brillait dans les prunelles de son père comme s'il parlait de faire un truc « père / fils » comme on devait en faire chez les bouseux de Weasley.

« Tu sais, il est très dur de s'absenter de l'école, je ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons. »

« Hummmm, tu as raison, nous attendrons les vacances de Noël alors. » répondit Lucius visiblement déçu de remettre ce grand moment.

« En attendant, je compte sur toi. » lança-t-il tout en se lançant de nouveau le sort d'Impervius.

Le jeune sorcier resta seul dans la maison encore une heure. Il se jura de ne jamais devenir un Mangemort, complètement obnubilé par la satisfaction des désirs d'un maître. Non, il serait son propre maître et les autres, eux, réaliseraient ses volontés. Sur ses bonnes pensées, il sortit du lugubre point de rendez-vous et il décida de s'accorder le reste de l'après midi pour se divertir.

Hermione bougonnait dans son coin. Des heures de recherches au milieu de livres poussiéreux et les questions de bouquinistes qui voulaient l'aider l'avaient épuisée. Elle était fatiguée et furieuse de ne rien avoir trouvé. Pire, elle bouillait de rage car au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la solution à tous ses problèmes mais elle refusait encore de l'admettre. De plus, la journée s'achevait et elle ne s'était accordée aucun divertissement.

Elle rejoignit finalement la troupe des élèves qui attendait les calèches pour rentrer. Depuis l'année passée où ils avaient appris la nature des bêtes qui conduisaient ces engins, elle évitait toujours de passer devant eux même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de distinguer leurs formes.

_A Poudlard_

Harry s'écroula, harassé mais heureux sur son lit.

Cinq heures d'entraînement intensif au Quidditch !

Il avait mis au point une nouvelle figure qu'il avait baptisé « la figure d'Himmelman »1. Elle consistait à se retourner tout en effectuant un plongeon à pic. Très déstabilisante pour l'adversaire, cette figure demandait également une grande concentration et des intestins bien accrochés.

Cela allait vite lui servir car la semaine prochaine se déroulait le 3ème match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Les deux premiers sacraient Serpentard vainqueur, notamment à cause des nombreuses expulsions dont il avait été l'objet.

Harry se fit la promesse que cette fois-ci, il se contrôlerait et qu'il ferait payer à Malefoy les dégâts sur sa copie par une défaite cuisante.

Cela lui fit penser qu'il devait la porter au professeur Rogue après la douche. En effet, ces recherches du matin lui avaient permis de reconstituer en intégralité son devoir. Il irait donc la porter avant le retour des autres élèves afin d'avoir un peu de temps pour discuter avec son professeur. Mais pour l'instant, il allait se laver car son odeur de transpiration aurait repoussé un Détraqueur.

1 Petite référence à la série « Last Exile »


	5. Chapitre 5: une chute vertigineuse

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Dart, l'œil de lynx des fautes d'orthographe

Mimi, Gundam, Ozblood, Titine pour leurs conseils et leur soutien

**Chapitre 5 : une chute vertigineuse**

_Une semaine plus tard_

Le jour du match était arrivé. Harry se réveilla confiant, après avoir passé une bonne semaine sans aucune saute d'humeur. Dumbledore avait peut être finalement raison, il devait profiter de la vie. Toute l'équipe était réunie dans les vestiaires.

Sa composition actuelle présentait des changements par rapport aux années précédentes.

En effet, Ombrage avait interdit à Harry de jouer l'année dernière. Des nouveaux joueurs avaient été formés pour finir la saison : Ginny comme attrapeuse mais également poursuiveuse, Ron comme gardien. Quand la 6ème année avait commencé, la réintégration d'Harry posait problème.

D'un commun accord avec Ginny, ils s'étaient repartis les matchs, Ginny jouerait ceux contre Poussouflle et Serdaigle et Harry contre Serpentard. Toutefois, ses exclusions répétées faisaient douter beaucoup de monde de sa participation d'aujourd'hui. Il était donc suspendu aux lèvres d'Angéla qui donnait les dernières recommandations.

« Bon, nous sommes dans une mauvaise passe. Les Serpentards nous dominent. Alors donnez-vous à fond et surtout ne faites rien qui puisse nous handicaper ! ».

Harry comprit que ce message lui était tout particulièrement adressé et il renouvela encore sa décision de faire un match parfait.

Les deux équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain sous les ovations du public et les commentaires de Lee Jordan.

« Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor qui arrive. Rappelons qu'elle a perdu deux matchs déjà contre Serpentard sûrement à cause de l'arbitre qui est aussi myope qu'une taupe… »

« Ca suffit, M. Jordan ! » répéta comme très souvent la voix du professeur MacGonagall.

« Et maintenant c'est au tour de l'équipe des Serpentard. Mais que vois-je ? Ils portent tous des gants d'adhésion, comme les pros ! Ca coûte une fortune ».

En effet, tous les membres de l'équipe portaient de superbes gants conçus pour mieux adhérer au manche du balai et donc faciliter les matchs par temps de pluie. Cela permettait aussi la réalisation de figures assez complexes. Détail ultime, les gants arboraient l'emblème des Serpentard.

Arrivée à la hauteur d'Angéla, Drago raconta négligemment « Ma mère nous les as offert, elle veut le meilleur équipement pour son ancien blason ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque : « Oh la gentille maman qui s'inquiète pour son fifils, c'est très touchant ».

Drago cracha perfidement : « La mienne est toujours en vie au moins ! ».

Harry s'apprêta à bondir sur le jeune homme mais il croisa le regard glacial d'Angela. Cela lui permit de reprendre son calme.

_Je dois absolument me contrôler et prouver que je peux terminer un match_ pensa-t-il. Il avait aussi très hâte d'essayer sa nouvelle figure au nez et à la barbe des Serpentard.

C'est donc confiant qu'il donna d'un coup de pied l'impulsion pour lancer son balai.

Le vif d'or fut lancé et la partie commença sérieusement. Rapidement, les nouveaux gants apportèrent un léger avantage à l'équipe de Warrignton. Leurs manœuvres étaient plus fluides et les virages mieux négociés. L'écart se creusa entre les 2 équipes.

Harry n'avait toujours pas repéré le vif d'or, il surveillait du coin de l'œil le balai de Drago.

Celui-ci lui sourit de manière provocatrice comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup.

Soudain, Harry distingua l'objet tant convoité au nord du terrain et il se précipita dessus. C'était l'instant qu'espérait Malefoy.

Il se lança à la poursuite de son ennemi. Harry voyait le vif d'or de plus en plus près mais il sentait que Malefoy n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre : le moment parfait pour tenter sa technique. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'un terrible choc le désarçonna de son balai. Drago venait de le percuter de plein fouet. Il chuta de deux mètres en s'étalant de tout son long dans l'herbe sous les cris de la foule.

Groggy, il tenta de se relever. Apparemment, ses os n'avaient subi aucun dégât mais la tête lui tournait. L'arbitre et les membres de son équipe se précipitèrent sur lui pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé.

Il eut à peine le temps de les rassurer qu'il vit Malefoy approcher. L'arbitre commença à fouiller dans sa poche pour lui attribuer un crapaud rouge quand Drago surprit tout le monde. Il tendit sa main gantée à Harry pour l'aider à se relever tout en s'excusant : « Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai eu le soleil dans l'œil et je n'ai pas pu t'éviter au dernier moment. J'espère que tu n'as rien de cassé ! ».

Tout le monde se suspendit à la réponse d'Harry. Le geste de Malefoy était très sportif et le rejeter discréditerait toute l'équipe de Gryffondor. A regret, il saisit la main gantée et en ressentit un haut le cœur immédiat devant le contact humide du gant.

Pour marquer son dédain, il essuya ostensiblement sa main sur son tee-shirt.

Par mesure de précaution, Harry fut envoyé à l'infirmerie. Il ne tarda à s'y endormir sous le coup de la fatigue nerveuse et du contrecoup émotionnel de sa chute.

_Lord Voldemort se tenait au dessus de lui. Harry était ligoté sur une croix et ne pouvait plus bouger. Une terreur sans nom le paralysait bien plus que ses liens. La main décharnée se terminant par une dague jaillit de la chasuble du seigneur maléfique et plongea en direction de son cœur._

« Non ! ». Harry se réveilla en sueur, une main crispée sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où son cœur, bien là, jouait un rythme effréné.

Miss Pomfresh se précipita à son chevet. Il lut dans ses yeux l'aspect effrayant qu'il devait montrer. Il voulut la rassurer. Mais ouvrant à peine la bouche, il se mit à hoqueter et fondit en larmes à son propre étonnement. L'infirmière eut besoin d'un bon quart d'heure pour calmer le jeune homme, elle finit par lui donner une potion pour le faire sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Elle était bouleversée : « Je dois immédiatement en parler au directeur ».

Avant de s'en aller, elle retourna arranger les couvertures du jeune Potter. Un éclat coloré sur le sol attira son attention. Elle contourna le lit et ramassa délicatement l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une petite plume rouge flamboyant. L'infirmière était pourtant sûre qu'aucun oiseau n'était venu dans la salle.

Un gémissement la tira de ses réflexions. Harry s'agitait dans son sommeil malgré la potion administrée.

Rangeant la plume dans son uniforme, elle fila chez Dumbledore en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé afin que personne ne dérange son malade.

Malgré l'abandon de Harry, l'équipe de Gryffondor réussit à égaliser au prix d'efforts extraordinaires. Cela, surtout grâce à la chance de Ginny de saisir le vif d'or peu de temps après l'accident.

Dès la fin du match, Hermione, Ron et l'équipe au grand complet filèrent voir leur camarade. Ils tombèrent sur la porte close.

« Ca fait trois fois que je viens et que c'est fermé ! » se plaignit Hermione terriblement inquiète. Ils durent tous rebrousser chemin sans avoir été rassurés.

Harry fut réveillé par de nombreux coups tapés à la porte. La bouche pâteuse, il tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il était allongé. Le match, la chute, le brancard et …ses rêves. Il eut le haut le cœur quand ses songes lui revinrent en mémoire. Puis les coups frappés à la porte attirèrent son attention. Il identifia la voix de ses amis puis les bruits de pas indiquant leur départ. Ainsi, on l'avait enfermé et privé de visite comme une bête sauvage !

_Ils ont bien fait !_ » pensa-t-il amèrement. _Je ne supporterai pas la moindre contrariété, je pourrais devenir méchant ! _

Sa pensée s'accompagna d'un rictus malsain. Il s'aperçut à cet instant dans le miroir en face de son lit et fut parcouru d'un frisson dans le dos. Il avait l'air terrifiant.

Persuadé qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien, il tenta de sortir mais il avait oublié que la porte était fermée.

Sans penser une seconde qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, il aboya un sort d'ouverture : « Libero ». Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il se figea la bouche grande ouverte dans une superbe imitation de carpe.

Son expression rappelait celle qu'il arborait quand il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Il fila vers les jardins pour se rafraîchir et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Dehors la nuit tombait doucement.

Hermione ruminait dan son coin. Le dessous de ses yeux se colorait d'une teinte noirâtre, signe de plusieurs nuits blanches. Elle venait de quitter ses amis après leur vaine tentative pour voir Harry.

Un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillait depuis la chute lors du match et le comportement bizarre de Malefoy. Un cafard ne devient pas poli du jour au lendemain ! Et voilà que maintenant, on enfermait Harry à l'infirmerie.

La jeune fille se massa les tempes et s'installa pour une énième nuit de torture sur la compréhension du carnet de Sirius.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Ballades Nocturnes

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Dart, l'œil de lynx des fautes d'orthographe

Mimi, Gundam, Ozblood, Titine pour leurs conseils et leur soutien

**Chapitre 6 : ballades nocturnes**

x

Dumbledore écouta avec attention l'infirmière, son inquiétude allant croissant au fil du récit. Il ne comprenait plus le jeune Potter depuis quelques temps. Son humeur devenait de plus en plus sombre. Le directeur s'en voulait de lui avoir révélé la teneur de la prophétie. Cela aurait perturbé n'importe qui d'apprendre qu'il devrait affronter Voldemort inexorablement et risquer de mourir.

De plus, Harry ne venait plus se confier à lui depuis sa mise à l'écart par l'ordre du Phénix l'année dernière. Heureusement, Severus semblait offrir au jeune homme une oreille attentive. Il devait lui parler immédiatement.

Lui pourrait essayer de parler à Harry de son comportement. Le directeur voulut lui envoyer Fumsek mais le perchoir était vide.

_Bizarre_ pensa Dumbledore. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce détail. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette pour atterrir à côté du bureau du professeur de potions.

Il le croisa presque tout de suite. Celui-ci avait son air taciturne habituel. D'ailleurs, à y songer, il ne se le rappelait pas autrement.

« Ah, Severus, je vous cherchais. »

Le professeur lui adressa un regard interrogateur sans le moindre salut.

« Je dois vous entretenir à propos d'Harry Potter. »

Un changement radical se produisit sur le visage de Rogue, un éclat d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Je suis assez inquiet et j'aimerais beaucoup vous en parler. Il… ». Rogue l'interrompit : « Ne discutons pas ici. Depuis que les Weasley ont ouvert leur commerce, je trouve des dizaines d'oreilles espionnes par jour. Allons dans les jardins ».

_Dans les jardins_

Harry se reposait, adossé à un arbre. L'air frais dissipait ses mauvais rêves. Un sentiment de calme commençait à le pénétrer. Il eut droit à 10 minutes de trêves avant que des voix ne le fassent sursauter.

Reconnaissant celle de Dumbledore, il opta pour une technique de camouflage non magique. Il grimpa dans l'arbre et se cacha dans l'épais feuillage toujours fourni malgré l'hiver grâce à un sort antique. Il entendit les voix qui se rapprochaient.

« ...ses pouvoirs se détraquent. Mais surtout son comportement est de plus en plus perturbé. Il faudrait faire quelque chose. »

« On pourrait l'enfermer à Azkhaban » suggéra Rogue sèchement. Harry et Dumbledore furent aussi choqués l'un que l'autre.

« Vous plaisantez ! »

Severus le pointa du doigt : « Albus, vous me décevez. Les pouvoirs d'Harry grandissent et ça le perturbe. Il a besoin de soutien. Mais autour de lui, il ne trouve que crainte, peur et incompréhension. Et vous voulez encore le mettre à l'écart ! Il faut au contraire l'aider et trouver la cause de ses malaises. »

« Mais s'occuper de lui signifie permettre à notre ennemi de nous atteindre ! »

« Combattre ne vous avait jamais fait peur jusqu'à maintenant, Albus »

Dumbledore baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir. « Je me sens si fatigué dernièrement. Toutes ces attaques contre l'école et Harry m'ont fait sentir que je me faisais vieux. Je reçois tous les jours depuis peu des lettres du Ministère et des parents d'élèves qui demandent ma démission ou l'exclusion de Harry. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir protéger le jeune Potter ».

Rogue s'emporta : « Vous n'êtes pas seul, il y a l'ordre du Phénix et surtout arrêtez de le sous estimer. Il a une force de caractère plus grande que ce que vous croyez. Réfléchissez à tout ce qu'il a déjà affronté. »

« Mais il est si jeune. Il est obligé de risquer sa vie constamment à cause de la prophétie. »

« Et il en est conscient » conclut Rogue avant de s'éloigner vers les bâtiments.

Harry tremblait d'excitation et de peur simultanément. L'admiration qu'il avait pour le grand sorcier qu'était Dumbledore s'effritait. Il voyait maintenant plus le vieil homme que celui devant qui Voldemort reculait. Mais surtout il se sentait fier de la réaction de Rogue.

Enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait !

Enfin quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas l'écarter des actions qui le concernaient !

C'est donc ravi qu'il descendit de l'arbre où il commençait à avoir très froid pour se diriger vers le dortoir de Gryffondor.

Cette nuit là, il ne fit aucun mauvais rêve.

Malheureusement, les deux jours suivants, il refit le cauchemar où son ennemi lui transperçait le cœur. Son humeur s'en ressentit assez rapidement et notamment sur son entourage.

Hermione s'inquiétait. Depuis l'accident, son ami ne semblait plus dormir. Il devenait de plus en plus irritable. Au repas de midi, il avait fait pleurer une première année, qui avait renversé son plateau, en lui criant dessus.

Elle décida de tirer ça au clair. Le voyant se diriger vers l'aile ouest pour le cours suivant, elle quitta précipitamment la table sans finir son dessert.

« Harry, Harry, attends-moi » cria-t-elle pour rattraper le jeune homme. « Tiens, voilà un bon pour sécher le cours prochain ».

Harry, qui commençait déjà à soupirer devant cette interruption, ouvrit de grands yeux. Hermione la sous préfette hyper pointilleuse l'autorisait à sécher !

Il demanda méfiant : « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai à te parler ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il se doutait bien que son geste n'était pas gratuit. Pour avoir plus de calme, ils décidèrent de grimper dans le pigeonnier. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy.

« Malefoy ! aboya la jeune fille, 10 points de moins à Serpentard pour ton absence injustifiée au repas. »

Le ton autoritaire de sa camarade, parfaite imitation de celui du professeur MacGonagall, fit sourire Harry. Drago les foudroya du regard et reprit son chemin vers la salle du déjeuner.

Une fois installé dans la tour, le jeune homme se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa chouette et se mit à caresser son plumage. Celle ci hulula de bonheur.

« Harry, tu te doutes que tes sautes d'humeur nous étonnent et nous inquiètent… »

Ainsi, sa camarade avait été désignée par ses amis pour lui parler. Il se prépara mentalement pour un long sermon. Il fut donc surpris quand il sentit la main de la jeune fille sur son épaule.

« J'ai peur pour toi. Tu cherches à nous écarter de ta vie. N'oublie pas tout ce que nous avons vécu, les dangers que nous avons affrontés. Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts. »

Aucune réaction de Harry : il ne se retourna pas.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait décidé de ne pas le brusquer, elle partit donc en ajoutant : « Réfléchi ! Et sache que tu as des amis loyaux. »

Le jeune homme attendit 2 minutes avant de donner libre cours à son chagrin. Il avait tant redouté et attendu cet instant. Il avait besoin de ce soutien !

Cependant, en aucun cas, il ne devait en aucun cas faire courir le moindre risque à ses camarades. Déjà trop de gens avaient péri pour le défendre : ses parents d'abord, puis Cédric et finalement son parrain. Il devait être seul pour ne plus faire souffrir personne. Mais cela le blessait cruellement au plus profond de son être. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il s'écroula au milieu des volatiles et laissa couler ses larmes. Perdu dans sa peine, il n'entendit ni ne vit que sa camarade était revenue et se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

Devant la détresse de son ami, détresse qu'elle comprenait, Hermione décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Tant pis si son amour propre était blessé et que sa vengeance tombait à l'eau : elle devait impérativement rencontrer Rita Skeeter.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une terrible tragédie

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Dart, l'œil de lynx des fautes d'orthographe

Mimi, Gundam, Ozblood, Titine pour leurs conseils et leur soutien

Merci pour les reviews sympa que j'ai eu. Ca me motive pour continuer.

**Chapitre 7 : une terrible tragédie**

A part sa malencontreuse rencontre avec Potter et Granger, Drago jubilait. La première partie de son plan fonctionnait mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Son père venait de le féliciter lors de leur contact mental. Harry Potter s'excluait petit à petit de la vie de Poudlard et sa santé se dégradait.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'exposer tout son plan à son père. Son scarabée espion (Weasley®) l'avait averti de la venue d'intrus proche de la tour du pigeonnier.

Il devait maintenant passer à la seconde phase. Pour cela, il devait de nouveau avoir accès à la salle de chimie. Pas de problème. Crabbe et Goyle trouveraient bien un moyen d'occuper Rusard.

Vers minuit, Drago pénétra très précautionneusement dans ladite salle. Ses deux acolytes faisaient distraction auprès du concierge en jouant les somnambules dans les couloirs.

Il sortit tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin : de la liqueur d'angélique, de la pâte d'arachide et une petite quantité d'Asparthus delirus que son père avait volé récemment

« A nous deux, Potter ! »

Il refit patiemment la longue préparation qui lui avait déjà servi à enduire son gant de Quidditch avant de serrer la main de Potter Elle avait agi rapidement par contact direct et elle avait provoquée des troubles de la perception chez le jeune homme.

Ce cher Harry allait vite perdre totalement la boule. Combien de temps resterait-il le chouchou de l'école ?

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ne parut pas pour le petit déjeuner.

Lavinia vint prévenir Harry et Ron que la jeune fille avait reçu un hibou urgent et qu'elle avait dû aller en urgence auprès de ses parents. Bien sûr, elle comptait sur eux pour prendre en note les cours à sa place. Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque. Du Hermione tout craché !

Les élèves se dirigèrent, une fois le repas terminé, vers le cours de divination de Miss Trelaney. Drago ne quittait pas des yeux sa future proie, le flacon de la potion serré dans sa main.

« Bonjour les enfants », déclara d'une joie enjouée la divinatrice. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons entrer en résonance avec notre Mère la Terre. Retirez tous vos chaussures et grimpez sur ce carré d'herbe. »

Chacun se retint de commenter le lien mystique improbable de la terre nourricière avec ce pauvre carré d'herbe mais ils obéirent.

Harry lui ne savait plus comment se comporter avec son professeur. Il l'avait toujours pris pour une illuminée sans aucun pouvoir, à part celui de lui prédire les pires atrocités.

Mais elle s'était révélée être la seule personne à connaître la prédiction le concernant, bien malgré elle d'ailleurs. Il décida donc faire comme d'habitude et de se cacher dans un coin tranquille pendant une heure. Il ne remarqua donc pas le léger retard avec lequel rentra Malefoy dont le visage se fendait d'un sourire malsain.

A l'exception de ses fans habituels, Miss Trelaney ne réussit pas à amener grand monde à partager les ondes de l'herbe.

A la fin du cours, tout le groupe partit à la recherche de ses chaussures. En enfilant les siennes, Harry sentit une impression d'humidité. Plusieurs personnes se mirent à se plaindre de la même sensation à haute voix.

_Sûrement une blague des « premières années »_ pensa-t-il.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se faisait l'impression d'être dans un film d'espionnage moldus (dernière découverte de Monsieur Weasley dont il parlait à tout bout de champ).

Un déguisement sommaire, mélange de magie et d'accessoires, lui permettait d'être assise sans être remarquée ou reconnue. Pour son rendez-vous clandestin avec Rita Skeeter, elle avait choisi une petite salle privée du « Sanglier Myope », taverne du pré au lard.

Elle avait une mission importante à remplir. Elle essayait donc d'oublier complètement que la journaliste avait écrit des articles injurieux sur Harry et Poudlard.

Seule la découverte que la jeune femme était une animagus non déclarée avait permis à Hermione de lui faire du chantage. Bien sûr, une haine féroce existait entre les deux femmes.

Quand la journaliste arriva, elle éclata d'un rire méchant devant le camouflage d'Hermione.

« Vous avez tellement honte de votre chantage que vous vous cachez, Miss Granger ? » ironisa-t-elle.

Hermione la regarda droit dans les yeux et avec toute la détermination qu'elle avait acquise ces dernières années, elle déclara : « J'ai besoin de vous »

Son instinct de reporter en alerte maximum, Rita s'assit.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans toute la pièce, Hermione lâcha son secret.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans histoire mais un mal à la tête insidieux gâcha la fin de l'après-midi de Harry. Hermione les rejoignit pour le repas du soir.

Elle avait vraiment une petite mine et semblait fuir le regard de ses amis. Mais elle les rassura à chacune de leurs questions. Sa mère avait fait une mauvaise chute et elle s'était cassée le bras mais rien de plus grave.

Le jeune sorcier soupira de bonheur quand l'heure de se coucher arriva.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_A Poudlard_

Harry hurla….et se réveilla en sueur

Encore ce cauchemar !

Il était attaché sur la croix, il serrait ses poings d'impuissance et sa destinée prenait la forme d'un poignard plongeant vers son cœur. Le rire malfaisant de Voldemort résonnait.

Il se pencha et essaya d'attraper ses lunettes, mais la sueur l'aveugla et rendit ses doigts glissants. Il entendit des chuchotements, il distinguait des gens qui le regardaient et le montraient du doigt.

Tout devint flou. Soudain, une forme s'approcha de lui et tendit la main. Voldemort ?

Il cria tout en tendant une main pour se protéger et saisissant sa baguette posée à coté de lui avec l'autre. Un bruit sourd retentit puis un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » se demanda-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Le lendemain matin_

Branle bas de combat au sein de Poudlard !

Les rumeurs circulaient vite.

Harry Potter aurait agressé un élève mais pas n'importe qui : son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley ! Les deux garçons seraient à l'infirmerie. Toute l'école était en effervescence et chacun y allait de son commentaire.

Pendant ce temps, les enseignants étaient tous convoqués.

_Bureau du directeur de Poudlard_

« Mesdames et messieurs les Professeurs, s'il vous plaît, un peu de silence » clama Dumbledore au milieu d'un tapage sans nom.

« Si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est pour discuter du cas Potter ». Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.

MacGonagall agita sa baguette d'un air menaçant : « Voulez-vous que je vous force à écouter ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant chacun de ses yeux perçants. Le calme se fit instantanément.

Le directeur reprit : « Une enquête minutieuse sera faite sur les conditions de l'accident de ce matin mais voilà les éléments dont nous disposons actuellement. Vers 3 heures du matin, le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor a été réveillé par le cri d'un élève, identifié comme celui du jeune Potter. Son ami Ron Weasley s'est approché de lui pour l'aider et le calmer. C'est là que les témoignages divergent. »

Il se racla la gorge.

Tout le monde sentit que Dumbledore allait dire quelque chose de grave.

« Certains affirment que le jeune homme a projeté son camarade contre le mur…sans l'aide de sa baguette. Or nous avons retrouvé le jeune homme évanoui sa baguette serrée dans son poing. »

Tous les enseignants échangèrent des regards ahuris.

Lancer des sorts sans baguette !

Inimaginable. Cela demanderait un pouvoir considérable.

« Afin d'obtenir plus de renseignements, une enquête va être menée par mes soins ainsi que ceux des professeurs Rogue et Maugrey. S'ils y consentent. » ajouta le directeur.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Enquête

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Dart, l'œil de lynx des fautes d'orthographe

Mimi, Gundam, Ozblood, Titine pour leurs conseils et leur soutien

Merci pour les reviews sympa que j'ai eu. Ca me motive pour continuer.

**Chapitre 8 : enquête**

Le dortoir avait été interdit à tous ses pensionnaires et vidé de tout objet magique. L'œil de Maugrey se mit à tourner à pleine vitesse dans son orbite dès son entrée dans la pièce :

« Je sens qu'il y a eu une grande décharge de magie dans l'air » grogna-t-il. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le lieu de « l'accident.»

Rogue prit son travail très au sérieux et se mit à étudier minutieusement le lit du jeune homme. Il sortit une poudre d'une petite sacoche.

« Cette poudre va nous indiquer, suivant l'intensité de son inflammation, la puissance de la magie utilisée. »

Il leva un sourcil en regardant ses collègues. « Et aussi n'oublions pas la possibilité d'un complot ».

Le professeur dosa avec attention et pria les autres de se reculer. Il fit flotter sa préparation puis la laissa tomber autour du lit de Harry. Une belle flamme verdâtre apparut sans dégager la moindre chaleur.

Les trois professeurs se regardèrent. Maugrey conclut : « Il s'agit d'une magie de classe normale mais puissante. Reste à savoir si c'est bien Harry qui l'a utilisée. »

Rogue s'impatienta : « Et bien alors, qu'attendons nous? Vérifions quel est le dernier sort que sa baguette a envoyé. »

Devant la simplicité de la proposition, les autres enquêteurs rougirent un peu.

Dumbledore sortit l'objet enfermé dans un coffret. Il le saisit délicatement et la posa sur le lit. Il lança l'invocation « Prior Incanta »

Le bout de la baguette brilla, tous retinrent leur souffle. Une fumée se forma et donna naissance…à un petit crapaud de fumée.

Rogue consulta l'emploi du temps des sixième année. « Hummmm, il s'agit du dernier devoir que les élèves ont eu à faire en cours de M. Flitwick hier. »

Maugrey, très pragmatique, sortit une plume de sa manche droite et « appela » d'un jet de baguette une feuille qui traînait par là.

« Bon récapitulons les faits. »

La plume s'éleva et alla écrire sur le parchemin qui flottait.

« Le jeune Potter est sur son lit, Ron Weasley s'approche en face de lui. Potter crie « Arrière ! » et Ron décolle contre le mur opposé. On sait maintenant que la baguette de Potter n'a pas servi lors de l'accident.

Voyons maintenant les solutions qui s'offrent à nous :

Premièrement, ce n'est pas Potter qui a jeté le sort mais quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce près de lui. »

Rogue marmonna le mot complot.

« Deuxièmement, c'est bien lui qui a utilisé ce sortilège… ». Il regarda ses confrères avant d'ajouter : « sans recours à sa baguette. »

Le silence qui suivi cette déclaration indiquait bien que chacun comprenait la portée de cette possibilité. Réussir à manipuler la magie par la voix représentait un exploit qu'aucune personne dans la pièce n'était capable de faire.

« Ne nous emballons pas ! » déclara Dumbledore pour couper court au malaise ambiant. Les parents de Ron arrivent dans deux heures. Nous leur demanderons l'autorisation d'extraire les souvenirs de leur fils pour les visionner grâce à la pensine ».

A l'évocation de cette méthode, les autres sorciers frémirent. A une époque pas si lointaine, nombre de leurs amis avaient subi l'arrachage de leur mémoire par Voldemort.

Ce sort en lui même n'avait rien de douloureux …si on prenait son temps et quelques précautions. Le Lord maléfique, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses victimes par ce moyen.

En début de l'après-midi, toute la famille Weasley était réunie au chevet du jeune homme. Ils avaient entendu un nombre effrayant de rumeurs sur ce qui était arrivé à leur fils. Miss Pomfresh avait donc choisi d'isoler Harry dans une autre pièce.

Depuis l'affreuse nuit, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans le même état : inconscients mais en bonne santé. Harry, vidé de toute son énergie, ne se réveillait pas. Il récupérait ses forces.

Quant à Ron, le choc contre le mur l'avait fortement sonné. L'infirmière l'avait plongé dans un repos artificiel pour écarter tous risques de commotion.

Après un moment de silence, Madame Weasley décréta d'une voix ferme : « Ce n'est pas Harry qui a fait ça ! Jamais il n'aurait pu faire de mal à Ron ! J'ai totalement confiance en lui ».

Tous les membres du clan acquiescèrent de la tête. « Vous pouvez extraire les souvenirs de mon fils en prenant toutes les précautions bien sûr. Cela permettra de lever cette ignoble accusation. Mais je veux assister à l'opération. »

Les mages tinrent conciliabule.

« Nous sommes d'accord pour que Monsieur et Madame Weasley assistent au processus mais pas les enfants ».

Des protestations commencèrent à jaillir.

« Et c'est sans appel » ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton qui clôtura toute discussion.

La pensine fut installée sur une petite table à coté du lit où Ron reposait. Maugrey dirigea les opérations. Ron fut ramené à un état de conscience suffisant pour permettre l'extraction des souvenirs. D'une main qui ne trembla pas, l'homme approcha sa baguette de la tempe du jeune endormi.

On entendit les parents Weasley retenir leurs respirations. La tension était aussi palpable parmi les membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Beaucoup gardait en mémoire les récits de séances de tortures de Voldemort infligées par cette technique. Un premier fil argenté se colla à la baguette et fut plongé dans la pensine. Maugrey répéta l'opération deux ou trois fois avec délicatesse.

Rogue bouscula ses collègues pour mieux voir la surface qui commençait à se rider.

« Nous y voilà ! » murmura-t'il.

Des images commencèrent à se former, une brume voilât la surface et les souvenirs vus à travers les yeux de Ron apparurent.

_C'est le noir, puis Ron se réveille et voit Harry qui s'agite fortement dans son lit, il s'approche et tend le bras vers son camarade. Harry ouvre des yeux remplis d'une terreur à glacer le sang, tend une main pendant que l'autre saisit sa baguette et crie d'une voix angoissée « Arrière ». Ron voit jaillir un éclair des doigts de son ami, il est projeté en arrière et c'est le noir._

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle. Le seul bruit perceptible était la respiration régulière de Ron. Puis, un sanglot échappa à Madame Weasley et fit sursauter tout le monde. Dumbledore se précipita vers elle et voulut la raccompagner ainsi que son mari vers la pièce d'à coté. Mais elle repoussa son bras et s'approcha de son fils dont elle caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Elle se retourna vers Maugrey et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus assurée possible : « je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de lui redonner ce genre de souvenirs ». Monsieur Weasley acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête à l'interrogation que lui lança le professeur Mac Gonagal du regard.

« Et je veux voir Harry » ajouta- t'elle décidée.

« Pourquoi faire ? » aboya d'une voix peu aimable Rogue.

Madame Weasley fit face au professeur et lança d'une voix glaciale « Je ne reproche rien à Harry contrairement à ce que vous le sous-entendez. Je veux m'assurer de la santé du meilleur ami de mon fils »

Elle insista particulièrement sur le terme et ajouta : « Certaines personnes n'ont pas attendu de se faire battre par Harry pour savoir que c'est un jeune homme admirable en qui on peut avoir toute confiance ».

Sur cette insulte à peine voilée, elle sortit de la pièce. La figure de Severus à cet instant déclenchera de nombreuses crises de fous rires parmi les personnes présentes quand ils reparleront de ce jour. On aurait du qu'il avait été giflé. Il passa du rouge au blanc en un instant.

Ces collègues se détournèrent pour ne pas augmenter sa gêne.

Dumbledore retrouva la famille Weasley au chevet de Harry. Madame Weasley caressait les cheveux de Harry comme elle l'avait fait pour son fils.

Elle se tourna vers le directeur : « Qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer une telle terreur chez lui ? ».

Il soupira. « Je pense que la mort de son parrain et son dernier affrontement avec Voldemort l'ont beaucoup affecté. Il craint désormais pour la vie de ses amis ».

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir eu l'assurance de tous les membres de l'ordre qu'ils veilleraient bien sur Ron et Harry que les Weasley partirent de Poudlard.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Entrainements

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Dart, l'œil de lynx des fautes d'orthographe

Mimi, Gundam, Ozblood, Titine pour leurs conseils et leur soutien

Merci pour les reviews sympa que j'ai eu. Ca me motive pour continuer.

**Chapitre 9 : entraînements**

Deux jours plus tard, Ron se réveilla en pleine forme, sans trop de souvenirs des derniers jours. Les professeurs décidèrent d'attendre l'éveil du jeune Potter pour lui raconter les faits.

Harry fut sur pied dès le lendemain, le samedi, mais il affichait une pâleur mortelle.

Les deux garçons furent convoqués ensemble dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé la nuit de l'accident.

Plus exactement, il raconta la version officielle définie quelques jours plus tôt. Harry, en plein délire suite à ces cauchemars, avait confondu son ami avec Lord Voldemort et lui avait lancé un sort avec sa baguette. Le directeur montra également le tas de lettres de parents inquiets qui voulaient retirer leurs enfants de l'école où des élèves en attaquaient d'autres.

Dumbledore regarda Harry droit dans les yeux : « Nous avons pris certaines décisions ».

Les deux jeunes hommes retinrent leur respiration.

« Harry, nous n'allons pas te renvoyer. Mais tu seras isolé des autres élèves pour les cours. Cependant, tu continueras à dîner et dormir avec eux. Cette décision sera transmise à tous les parents d'élèves. Ron, retourne te reposer. Toi, Harry, reste encore un peu. »

A peine la porte se referma sur le jeune Weasley, que Rogue, Maugrey et MacGonagall jaillirent de la pièce d'à côté. Tous le regardèrent d'un œil circonspect. Le jeune sorcier se sentit comme au tribunal. L'ordre du Phénix, presque au complet pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur, se tenait devant lui.

« Harry, commença Dumbledore, tes pouvoirs semblent…comment dire… ».

L'embarras du directeur se lisait sur son visage. Ce fut Maugrey qui prit la suite. « Tu sembles avoir développé une maîtrise de tes pouvoirs que peu de sorciers possèdent: Celui d'invoquer les sorts sans utiliser de baguette. »

Le silence se fit, chacun s'habituant à la vérité énoncée. Harry revoyait, dans sa tête, les jours derniers. Il comprit enfin ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Sans t'offenser, nous pensons que cela te dépasse. Nous voudrions t'aider à maîtriser cette nouvelle facette de ta magie…dans la limite de nos capacités. Pour cela, tu auras des cours avec chacun de nous mais plus régulièrement avec Severus. Il s'est proposé pour la plus grande partie de tes exercices ».

Un sourire sadique sur le visage de Rogue annonça au jeune homme que ces leçons ne seraient pas des parties de plaisir. Mais, en même temps, il était ravi. Enfin, il allait participer activement. Personne n'allait plus le protéger contre sa volonté et en l'excluant de décisions le concernant.

Sa joie fut néanmoins entamée quand il rejoignit son dortoir. Tous les élèves chuchotaient sur son passage ou le pointaient du doigt. Certains firent même des écarts pour ne pas passer trop près de lui.

Heureusement, près du portrait de la grosse dame menant au territoire de Gryffondor l'attendaient ses amis fidèles : Il s'agissait de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Nelville, quelques autres membres de l'ex AD, des camarades qui connaissaient les épreuves qu'il avait traversées depuis des années.

Il put discuter avec Ron et lui demander pardon pour l'avoir attaqué. Il passa au final une bonne fin de week end et ni lui, ni Ron ne remarquèrent donc pas le teint maladif d'Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dès le lundi matin, Harry effectua son premier entraînement avec un invité surprise. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce qui serait désormais sa salle de cours privée, il tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Lupin. La prochaine pleine lune n'étant pas loin, son état de santé laissait à désirer. La pâleur de ces traits et le jaunissement de ses yeux en étaient les signes les plus prononcés.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis ravi de t'avoir de nouveau comme élève. Nous allons travailler quelque chose de simple et que tu maîtrises parfaitement : ton patronus. Tu vas t'entraîner à le faire apparaître avec ta baguette dans de nombreux cas de figures, puis ensuite tu essayeras de le faire sans ».

Le jeune sorcier s'approcha du coffre de bois contenant l'épouvantard disposé là par les soins de son professeur. Il releva ses manches, pris sa baguette. Il se remémora la première séance avec Lupin pendant que celui soulevait le couvercle. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir un surgir un détraqueur devant lui. Il se concentra et il lança un « patronus » sonore. La lumière qui jaillit de sa baguette prit la forme d'un magnifique cerf.

Il répéta l'opération 3 ou 4 fois en suivant les conseils de Lupus : « concentre-toi sur ton sort, essaie de sentir comment la magie s'organise. Tu devras le reproduire quand tu n'auras plus ta baguette. »

La suite du cours se répartit entre exercices de concentration et projection de patronus dans toutes les situations possibles: la tête en bas, les yeux fermés, en courant….

Harry arriva à la salle pour le repas du midi totalement épuisé. Il s'affala sur la chaise que lui avaient réservée ses amis. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione pour lui raconter ses cours particuliers et resta bouche bée. Il trouva son amie changée sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui faisait penser ça.

La jeune fille surprit son regard et piqua un fard qui lui colora jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

L'apparition dans un grand « plop » des plats mit fin à l'embarras des 2 élèves. Harry se mit alors à détailler par le menu tous les exercices qu'il avait appris le matin même tout en mangeant.

Ces mêmes leçons durèrent pendant 2 jours avec cette fois-ci l'ajout d'un sortilège d'attraction en prime. Il se mit à pouvoir déplacer de gros objets, mais toujours à l'aide de sa baguette.

Le mercredi soir, le professeur Lupin lui apprit que ce serait Rogue qui reprendrait les cours du lendemain car lui devait s'absenter pour « raisons de santé ».

Harry constata en effet les derniers signes de l'approche de la pleine lune sur la physionomie de Lupin. L'homme avait un teint grisâtre, ses cheveux étaient plus drus et la prunelle de ses yeux était en partie rétrécit. Bientôt son instinct de loup deviendrait le plus fort et le professeur préférait, à ces moments là, se tenir éloigné des êtres humains.

Comme tous les jours, depuis cette semaine, il retrouvait une fois son entraînement fini, Ron et Hermione près du lac pour discuter sans avoir les regards de certains élèves braqués sur eux trois.

En arrivant ce soir là, il aperçut au loin Ron qui mimait une histoire à Hermione. Plus il approchait, plus un détail le troublait. Arrivé à 5 mètres, il comprit ce qui le perturbait : Hermione dépassait Ron en taille !

Comment était ce possible ? Ils commençaient à peine leur croissance depuis un an ! Cela expliquait peut être le comportement bizarre de la jeune fille. Ne se sentant pas très à l'aise avec la notion de puberté féminine, Harry ne se risqua pas à lui en parler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se présenta avec impatience devant sa salle de cours. Comme il s'y était attendu, Rogue lui avait préparé un entraînement intensif.

« Harry, tu as atteint un très bon niveau de magie d'après ce que m'a dit Lupin ».

Le jeune sorcier esquissa un sourire.

« Ne te rengorge pas ! le coupa Rogue. Au vu de ton potentiel, ce ne sont que broutilles. Nous allons enfin commencer les choses sérieuses. Donne-moi ta baguette ».

Harry, son enthousiasme refroidi, tendit sa baguette. Rogue s'en saisit assez brusquement. Le jeune homme eut un instant de panique croyant que son professeur allait la briser. Mais celui-ci se contenta de la déposer dans un écrin qu'il laissa ouvert et qu'il plaça sur une table dans le coin de la pièce, bien en évidence.

Devant tout ce cérémonial, une impression de manque gagna Harry qui ressentit un fourmillement dans ses doigts. Malgré l'amélioration de leurs relations, il était sûr que Rogue prenait un plaisir sadique à cette mise en scène.

Rogue invita Harry à se rapprocher du coffre à Epouvantard.

« Je dois te préciser que le fait que tu n'aie pas de baguette peut modifier la forme que va prendre l'Epouvantard. Tes peurs pourraient ne pas être les mêmes car tu te sais dépourvu de moyens de défense ».

Si le but de ce discours était de faire perdre tous ses moyens à Harry, ce fut réussi. Une terrible appréhension s'empara de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil d'envie vers sa baguette.

Rogue donna un léger coup de baguette sur le meuble. Doucement, le coffre s'ouvrit, la fumée de l'Epouvantard se répandit...et soudain Voldemort, couteau à la main, se tint devant lui. Ses yeux comme deux charbons incandescents le fixaient remplis d'une haine sans borne.

Harry se pétrifia sur place, sa respiration devint saccadée. Il se mit à transpirer, les pores de sa peau suintant la peur. L'apparition se mit en mouvement et leva le poignard dans sa direction.

Son cauchemar lui revint en force, entraînant la même violence de réaction. Toute la raison de Harry le poussa à crier un « non » désespéré en direction du spectre, puis il ne contrôla plus son corps et s'évanouit.

Il fut réveillé par une sensation d'humidité sur son front. Sa première pensée fut qu'il s'agissait de son sang. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se tâta le front et découvrit un linge humide.

« Tiens, notre belle au bois dormant se réveille ».

La voix de Rogue le réveilla complètement. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de s'asseoir. De nombreuses étoiles voilèrent son regard et il se sentit partir en arrière et dans l'inconscience mais des mains l'aidèrent à se redresser.

« Doucement, jeune homme, on se calme ».

Harry se mit à respirer à pleins poumons pour réveiller son organisme. Il put enfin rouvrir les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il. Au vu du résultat de ses derniers cauchemars, l'anxiété se sentait dans sa voix.

« Vous semblez avoir progressé, Monsieur Potter » dit une voix dans son dos. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Dumbledore avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il interrogea Rogue du regard.

« Avant de t'évanouir, tu as fait ceci ». Le jeune homme suivit la direction que lui indiqué le doigt de Rogue. Il aperçut sa baguette à une ou deux coudées de distance.

«Je suis arrivé à ce moment. Tu l'as fait littéralement bondir vers toi » dit Dumbledore avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix »

« Ne nous emballons pas ! » enchaîna Rogue. « Le but de ma mise en scène était de te tenter avec ta baguette Harry. Et au moment d'être confronté au danger, tu as utilisé toutes tes forces pour la récupérer. Tu dois totalement proscrire cette attitude, tu n'as plus besoin d'elle ! »

Rogue appuya ses paroles en replaçant la baguette dans son écrin qu'il ferma et qu'il dissimula.

« Mais ce n'est pas trop mal pour un début quand même ».

Seul le directeur aperçut le petit sourire que Rogue affichait. Sans vouloir le dire, il était fier des progrès accomplis.

Dumbledore avait accepté que Severus donne la majorité des cours au jeune sorcier. D'une part, il savait que les relations entre les deux s'étaient améliorées et que chacun tiendrait son rôle. Et d'autre part, il donnait ainsi la chance à son collègue de rattraper les erreurs qu'il avait commises la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'enseigner l'occlumancie à Harry.

Au vu des premiers résultats de cette matinée, il ne regrettait rien de sa décision.

Harry eut son après midi de repos pour se remettre de ses émotions. Malheureusement, il ne put aller s'entraîner au Quidditch avec les autres, cela faisait parti des « interdits » que de nombreux parents d'élèves avaient imposés. Ces imbéciles avaient peur pour leurs enfants chéris que le méchant sorcier Potter pouvait transformer en souris.

_Stop! _s'ordonna-t'il intérieurement.

Il ne voulait plus laisser bouillir sa colère. Il devait se maîtriser maintenant qu'il développait sa puissance. Il constatait d'ailleurs que ses cauchemars se calmaient petit à petit depuis ses exercices.

Il ne restait plus qu'à contrôler ses sauts d'humeur. Il repartit dans sa chambre pour se reposer et s'occuper de sa chouette.


	10. Chapitre 10 : La nouvelle Hermione

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Réponses aux reviews

Stéphanie : t'inquiètes, ca va s'obscurcir pour mieux s'éclairer

miss-nymphadora : mici beaucoup. Désolé pour le retard mais je suis envahie par le boulot L

Les pensées des personnages et les lieux sont en italique

**Chapitre 10 : la nouvelle Hermione**

Hermione se morfondait dans sa chambre. Sous prétexte de maux de tête, elle n'était pas allée encourager Ron au Quidditch.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant dans sa chambre à devoir encore avaler cette ignoble potion qui la transformait peu à peu.

Pour l'instant, seul Harry semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose mais c'est uniquement dû au fait qu'il la voyait moins souvent que ses autres camarades.

Cette potion était la solution qui lui permettrait bientôt de réaliser les secrets de Sirius. Cette information clé lui avait été donnée par Rita Skeeter.

Ca, cette vipère avait été ravie de l'aider. Quand elle avait réalisé par quoi Hermione allait passer, elle avait éclaté de rire !

Ses moqueries avaient d'ailleurs redoublé quand la jeune fille était devenue rouge pivoine en comprenant ce qu'elle aurait à faire.

Il lui fallait maintenant tout son courage pour ne pas tout laisser tomber. Avec la dose qu'elle devait ingurgiter ce soir, tout allait changer dans la semaine à venir. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement tout en approchant le verre de liqueur verdâtre de ses lèvres.

_Du courage ! pense à la mission que t'es fixée : protéger Harry pour qu'il puisse accomplir son destin._

Sa détermination eut raison de ses peurs et elle but d'un trait tout le verre.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore entendit de légers coups tapés à sa porte.

« Vous pouvez entrer ma chère. Mon bureau n'est jamais fermé pour vous ».

Minerva MacGonagall entra et s'assit sur la chaise juste en face du directeur.

« Albus » dit-elle « Je me permets de venir vous importuner. Je vais être franche, votre santé m'inquiète. Vous ne m'avez jamais semblé si fatigué ou si découragé. Vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard. Vous êtes une figure de la magie. Vous ne devez pas montrer la moindre faiblesse face à nos ennemis ».

Le directeur contourna son bureau et vint s'asseoir à côté de la femme qu'il connaissait depuis de nombreuses années.

« Je le sais bien Minerva. Mais regardez ». Il désigna une pile de lettre sur son bureau. « Encore des plaintes, des injonctions à l'encontre du jeune Potter. D'après ces parents si intègres, nous devrions le brûler ! Certains, bien sûr, n'hésitent pas à me parler de ma retraite forcée de l'année dernière et me conseillent en toute amitié d'en prendre une autre, définitive celle là »

« Mais, mon cher ! Nous avons affronté bien pire au cours de ces dernières années. Vous ne pouvez pas baisser les bras. Votre fatigue n'est pas normale, il doit se passer quelque chose ! ».

« J'aimerais bien Minerva ! Mais Maugrey a utilisé son œil pour sonder mes appartements et mes habits. Je ne suis sous l'emprise d'aucun charme. Je me fais tout simplement trop vieux peut être. »

Le professeur MacGonagall s'empourpra car ils paraissent à peu près le même âge. Voyant sa gêne, Dumbledore ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit sûrement d'un petit passage à vide. Je finis les réponses à quelques lettres et je me couche. Promis. »

« Bonne nuit, Albus. Prenez soin de vous ! »

Ce fut sur cet échange bon enfant que les deux sorciers se séparèrent.

xxxxxxxxxx

Les entraînements du jeudi et du vendredi virent alterner les professeurs. Ils eurent pour but d'essayer de canaliser l'énergie de Harry pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser sans que son corps fasse court circuit.

Le mercredi suivant, avec le professeur MacGonagall, Harry était en plein essai pour déplacer une plume de chouette du plateau d'une balance à un autre.

Soudain, Ron fit irruption dans la salle en haletant. Son visage était de la même couleur que ces cheveux.

Il dut reprendre son souffle plusieurs fois avant de dire « Hermione…Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! ».

Harry fut sur lui en deux secondes pour le soutenir et l'interroger: « Où ça Ron, où ça ? ».

« La bibliothèque ! » lâcha son ami dans un râle.

« Occupez-vous de lui » supplia le jeune homme.

Il était sûr que Voldemort s'était attaqué à Hermione. Il devait se dépêcher.

_Ma baguette !_. Il la chercha du regard et la vit sur une table à environ 5 ou 6 mètres.

Par instinct, il ordonna un charme d'attraction. La baguette bondit toute seule dans sa main. Il partit en courant vers le lieu indiqué par Ron.

En arrivant vers le bâtiment, il ne croisa que des gens hilares ou qui chuchotaient en souriant. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour comprendre.

A l'entrée de la principale salle d'étude, un bouchon humain fermait l'entrée, beaucoup de monde ricanait. Il poussa tout le monde et chercha Hermione du regard. Elle était prostrée de dos face à une étagère.

Lavinia et Ginny lui tapotaient gentiment l'épaule. Les sanglots de la jeune fille ne semblaient pas se tarir.

« Hermione !" cria Harry "Où est Voldemort ? Il t'a fait du mal ? »

Lavinia et Ginny se retournèrent : « De quoi parles tu ? Hermione n'a pas été attaquée ».

Harry, stoppé dans son élan, les regarda tout penaud « Mais Ron m'a dit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Hermione ».

« Oui, dit la voix de son amie pleine de sanglots, il m'est arrivé QUELQUE CHOSE ! ».

La jeune fille se leva et se tourna vers lui. Les ricanements et les sifflements reprirent. Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et piqua un fard monstrueux. L'Hermione qui se tenait devant lui faisait plusieurs centimètres de plus que lui mais surtout elle avait ..elle avait….des seins. Le jeune homme déglutit.

Tout le corps de son amie avait changé pour devenir…pleins de formes qui le perturbaient.

Depuis sa mésaventure avec Cho et les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'intéresser à d'autres filles. De plus, jusque là, Hermione ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie des « filles » mais plutôt celle de « meilleur ami » avec Ron.

Il ne reconnaissait plus son amie au travers de cette nouvelle personne.

Hermione lisait tous ces sentiments dans les yeux de Harry. Cela lui faisait mal, bien plus que les moqueries qu'elle avait subies depuis vingt minutes.

Tout ça avait commencé dès le matin. A son réveil, elle avait constaté les changements définitifs que la potion lui avait infligés. Son corps s'était transformé et avait atteint ses proportions d'après puberté. Heureusement, elle avait prévu des vêtements à peu près adaptés à sa nouvelle morphologie. Le plus dérangeant restait sa taille et sa poitrine.

Elle avait réussi à les camoufler en portant ses livres à la hauteur de la poitrine et en marchant la tête baissée. Mais par un mauvais coup du sort une demi-heure plus tôt, quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque l'avait bousculé lui écrasant la poitrine et faisant tomber ses livres.

Le cri qu'elle avait poussé avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. La rumeur s'était vite répandue. Elle avait vu ses amis arriver, puis elle s'était effondrée. Elle gardait tellement de choses en secret depuis des mois, voire des années qu'elle pouvait bien se permettre une petite crise de larme.

Le face à face des deux amis fut interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur MacGonagall. L'étonnement se lut dans ses yeux quand elle aperçut Hermione mais elle ne dit rien. Elle enleva le châle qu'elle portait sur ses épaules et en entoura la jeune fille.

D'une voix forte et autoritaire, elle dispersa l'attroupement de curieux qui avait encore grossi depuis quelques minutes. Puis, elle emmena la jeune femme en direction de l'infirmerie.

Harry était toujours planté au même endroit. Il se trouva tout bête avec sa baguette au poing. Il la rangea.

Mais qui avait pu faire subir ça à son amie ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent dès le lendemain. En attendant leur arrivée, la jeune femme (elle en était une désormais) s'était cloîtrée dans un profond silence. Elle refusait toute visite, même de ses plus proches amis.

Une sorte de conseil de discipline fut formée et il convoqua Hermione et ses parents. Quelques uns de ses camarades furent conviés aussi, la plupart étaient des membres de l'ex AD.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui alla chercher la famille Granger. Arrivant en toute discrétion, il aperçut une scène touchante : Hermione assise devant son père lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Mais il fut surprit en entendant les dernières paroles prononcées : « Je suis fière de toi, ma fille. Tu seras un jour récompensée de tes sacrifices. »

Le sorcier resta interdit. Que signifiaient ces paroles ? Quels sacrifices avaient dû faire la jeune fille ?

Ne voulant pas retarder le conseil, il se racla la gorge pour marquer sa présence et entra. Les visages des deux personnes espionnées changèrent en un instant. Le père prit l'air de quelqu'un à qui les événements échappent un peu. Hermione retrouva son masque de chagrin.

Une fois tous les protagonistes réunis, ce fut le professeur MacGonagall qui mena la discussion.

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous nous avez beaucoup déçus ! Si nous vous avions donné l'autorisation d'étudier certains livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ce n'était vraiment pas dans le but de…l'expression lui fit défaut pendant un instant…de développer votre croissance plus vite que la nature le désirait. »

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione depuis le début du discours. Elle ravala ses sanglots et prit la parole. Tout le monde était attendri devant sa peine.

« Je m'excuse auprès des professeurs qui m'ont fait confiance, de mes parents et de mes amis. Mais si j'ai fait ça, c'est que…c'est que » Elle continua en sanglots « Je voulais qu'on me remarque pour autre chose que mon intelligence ! »

Elle fondit en larme pendant que sa mère se précipitait pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer avec des « Oh ! Ma petite fille. »

Cette explication sembla convenir à tout le monde. Le début de l'adolescence était une période difficile, tous se le rappelaient. Bien qu'il ait assisté à une scène contredisant les explications de la jeune fille, Dumbledore ne douta pas à un moment de la véracité du chagrin de la jeune sorcière.

Il prit la parole pour clôturer la séance.

« Mademoiselle Granger, votre punition sera de vous retirer, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, l'accès privilégié à certaines ailes de la bibliothèque. Votre abus de savoir n'ayant pas eu de buts répréhensibles, cela sera votre seule réprimande. »

Sans le savoir, Dumbledore venait d'offrir à Hermione ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Du temps pour pouvoir mettre en œuvre l'ultime secret des carnets de Sirius.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Un pouvoir flamboyant

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Les pensées des personnages et les lieux sont en italique

**Chapitre 11 : un pouvoir flamboyant**

Le lendemain, Harry se retrouva de nouveau devant une grande partie de ses professeurs qui l'attendait dans la salle. Il se demanda vraiment pourquoi ils étaient là. Pensant soudain que cela pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec les changements chez Hermione, il se sentit mal à l'aise.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand Rogue lui lança : « Tu te rends compte de ce qui s'est passé avant hier ? ».

Harry rougit et balbutia des mots comme quoi il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour ça.

« Quoi ? » vociférait maintenant Rogue. « Tu penses que tu n'es pas responsable ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Responsable ! Hermione aurait fait ça pour lui ?

Albus, qui semblait comprendre l'étonnement du jeune garçon, préféra mettre les choses au clair.

« Harry, nous te parlons du fait que tu as utilisé la force de ton esprit pour récupérer ta baguette et aller au secours de ton amie ».

Le jeune sorcier se calma instantanément et revit défiler la scène devant ses yeux. Cela avait été tellement simple, il avait besoin de sa baguette impérativement. Il l'avait « appelée » d'une main.

Ne voulant pas laisser passer la sensation qu'il venait de se remémorer, il tendit la main et cria « plume » en se concentrant. La plume de chouette qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille s'éleva dans les airs d'un bond gracieux et atterrit dans la paume du garçon. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Rogue dit alors tout haut ce que les autres sorciers pensaient à cet instant : « On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! ».

_Dans la nuit_

Drago enrageait. L'isolement partiel de Potter l'empêchait de l'approcher et de lui administrer des doses de potion à base d'Asparthus. Ce minable avait de nouveau toute l'attention des professeurs. Par contre, sa cote de popularité au sein des élèves de l'école était en chute libre, à part bien sûr auprès d'une bande d'irréductibles amis.

Et quels amis ! Quand on pensait aux dernières frasques de cette sang de bourbe de Granger !

Drago et sa bande ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer de sa nouvelle apparence.

N'importe quel objet sphérique à portée de leurs mains leur permettait de tourner en dérision ses nouveaux attributs dès qu'elle apparaissait dans une salle.

Des qualificatifs sur sa grande taille fleurissaient. Il était bien sûr à l'origine des plus méchants.

Ce qui embêtait vraiment le jeune homme, c'était l'approche des vacances de Noël.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à la confrontation avec Voldemort. Il devait devenir encore plus fort tant au niveau mental que magique pour pouvoir échapper à la fascination hypnotique qu'exerçait le sorcier maléfique sur son entourage.

Comme chaque nuit, il quitta donc son dortoir en prenant soin de mettre un sortilège d'illusion sur son lit au cas où.

Le froid des couloirs de l'école le réjouissait toujours. Sa respiration formait une fine brume qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les armures vides, les portraits sinistres des ancêtres. La nuit, Poudlard faisait penser à un manoir hanté.

Arrivé à un croisement, il s'assura qu'il n'était pas suivi puis il appuya sur le sigle de Serpentard du bouclier d'une statue. Cela déclencha un mécanisme, qui fit basculer un pan de mur en partie dissimulé par une tapisserie. Ce passage secret, indiqué par son père, lui permit d'accéder à l'extérieur des bâtiments.

Il se faufila discrètement parmi les hautes herbes, puis à découvert pendant une cinquantaine de mètres. Il atteignit enfin l'orée de la forêt interdite et trouva facilement l'endroit où il s'entraînait régulièrement.

C'était une petite clairière protégée par de nombreux charme « Tu Ne Me Trouveras Pas ». De plus, l'absence de ce benêt d'Hagrid, dont la cabane se situait à proximité, l'arrangeait bien.

_Aucun risque d'être dérangé ici_

Pendant 3 heures, il pratiqua des exercices physiques intenses et de nombreux sorts, puissants et mortels pour la plupart.

Il rêvait du jour où il pratiquerait un « Avada Kedavra » sur un Potter devenu fou et dangereux. Il serait alors acclamé comme un héros.

Ce fut harassé physiquement mais plein de rêves de gloire en tête qu'il regagna son dortoir, protégé par les ombres de la nuit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La plupart des professeurs de Poudlard appartenant à l'ordre du Phénix consacrèrent la fin de la semaine et toute la suivante à perfectionner le talent de Harry.

Celui-ci maîtrisait de mieux en mieux sa capacité à utiliser sa magie sans baguette. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus enseigner grand chose au jeune homme. Son pouvoir dépassait le leur de beaucoup. Rogue fut de nouveau le seul à veiller aux exercices.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La semaine d'avant les vacances de Noël, Harry jubilait. Il attendait le moment où il pourrait montrer à tout le monde ses nouveaux dons. Pour l'instant, sur ordres de ses professeurs, il n'avait pas dit à ses amis ce dont il était capable. Il posa donc la question au professeur de potion.

Celui-ci s'emporta rapidement : « Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce travail pour que tu puisses te pavaner et dévoiler ton secret ! Tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'accrocher une pancarte pour annoncer à Voldemort : J'ai un grand pouvoir mais je ne sais pas encore bien m'en servir, venez m'attaquer ».

Harry fut vexé par la réponse et en même temps amusé car il n'imaginait pas Rogue capable de faire de l'humour.

Rogue, de mauvaise humeur, continua sur sa lancée : « Nous te dirons quand tu seras suffisamment prêt ».

D'un coup, Harry ressentit la fureur qu'il avait contenue depuis longtemps remontée comme de la lave en fusion.

« Il me semble pourtant que vous n'avez plus grand chose à m'apprendre… ».

Piqué au vif, Rogue ne se laissa pas faire. « Très bien jeune homme, je te propose un marché. Je te soumets à une seule et unique épreuve. Et si tu la réussis, tu pourras aller clamer haut et fort que tu es le sorcier le plus puissant si ça te chante ».

Harry fut de tout de suite intrigué par le ton assuré de son professeur. _Quoi ? il y aurait quelque chose qui pourrait me résister ? Non, ça doit être une façon de me faire peur et que je me dégonfle. Et bien, il va voir un peu ce dont je suis capable !_

« J'accepte ! » lança t'il d'une voix pleine de défi.

Rogue était fier de lui. Sa petite mise en scène allait lui permettre de vérifier jusqu'où le pouvoir de Harry pouvait évoluer. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme après avoir pris une corde solide d'une étagère.

« Tu vas donc déplacer la lourde table en chêne qui est derrière moi.. »

« Facile ! » l'interrompit Harry qui se levait déjà les mains en direction de la table

« Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Tu vas le faire les mains attachées derrière le dos. » termina Rogue avec un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres.

La confiance d'Harry fut stoppée net : « Mais comment puis je faire si j'ai les mains attachées » répondit-il d'une voix où perçait un sentiment d'injustice.

« Quoi ! Tu veux dire qu'un grand sorcier comme toi à besoin de canaliser sa magie via ses mains pour l'utiliser ? » dit Rogue jouant l'étonnement.

Cette réflexion amena à Harry la vision d'une croix sur laquelle il était attaché. La peur se mêla à son exaspération.

« Je vais le faire ! » lâcha t'il plein de mépris. Rogue le contourna et attacha sans aucun ménagement la corde aux poignets du jeune homme.

Il lui fit face de nouveau et lui désigna la table d'un geste ample : « A toi de jouer ! ».

Le jeune sorcier banda toute sa volonté en direction de la table et prononça le sort de lévitation. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait toujours ces derniers temps accompagné ses sorts avec les mains.

Il avait crée un substitut à sa baguette ! Il comprit alors l'importance du défi lancé par Rogue. C'était l'ultime épreuve avant de pouvoir obtenir un contrôle total sur son pouvoir.

Il se força à se détendre. Il inspira à fond, fit jouer les articulations de son cou et il se concentra de nouveau sur la table. Son regard et sa voix ! Il devait, grâce à eux, dicter sa volonté à la magie.

Sa concentration était telle que des gouttes de sueurs lui dégoulinèrent le long du cou. Rogue, qui s'était un peu éloigné, ne fit pas le moindre bruit pour ne pas troubler la concentration du jeune homme.

Celle ci était d'ailleurs visible : une sorte de halo flou, comme celui que l'on trouve autour des fortes sources de chaleur, entourait Harry et elle semblait grossir.

Le jeune sorcier sentait l'épuisement le gagner. Sa vision se troublait, tous les détails de la pièce hormis la table disparaissaient de son champ de vision peu à peu.

Il se sentit soudain au bord de l'évanouissement. _Non, pas si proche du but !_ supplia t'il. _Je dois y arriver. Oh Sirius ! Donne moi la force d'y arriver_.

L'évocation de son parrain et de sa mort prématurée alors même qu'ils commençaient à se connaître lui prodigua un nouvel afflux de puissance dont il ne soupçonnait pas la présence en lui même.

Il sut alors que faire. Un grognement naquit dans sa gorge et il hurla « Lévitation ». La table fut soulevée avec une facilité déconcertante, elle n'aurait pu être qu'un fétu de paille.

Harry tomba à genoux, il était épuisé mais heureux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur. Le visage de celui affichait une terreur immense. Harry sut tout de suite pourquoi : Rogue avait fait partie des Mangemorts et avaient assisté aux démonstrations de puissance de Voldemort. Il le considérait donc aussi puissant que le sorcier maléfique !

Il se laissa alors totalement griser par l'écrasante victoire qu'il venait de remporter. Toutes les brimades dont il avait fait l'objet par les élèves de Serpentard lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se fit en rêve balayer tous ces gêneurs. Il pouvait se venger, il était invulnérable. Il laissa éclater toute sa puissance sans aucun contrôle. La corde explosa en mille morceaux. Il fut redressé et soulevé de terre.

Oui, le pouvoir !

Rien ne serait impossible pour lui désormais !

Il regarda son professeur et décida de lui donner une bonne leçon. Comme pour la table, il envoya sa magie pour le soulever de terre.

A peine l'eut-il fait décoller de dix centimètres qu'un éclair aveuglant se produisit dans la pièce.

Instantanément, il fut vidé de toute énergie et retomba à genoux. Quand il releva la tête, un spectacle extraordinaire l'éblouit.

Fumsek se trouvait devant lui, encore plus gigantesque, encore plus flamboyant que lors de son apparition dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Harry !"

Le son s'amplifia dans son cerveau et il fut paralysé sur place.

"Si je t'ai soufflé des rêves pour que tu trouves la force de développer tes vrais pouvoirs, ce n'est pas pour créer un nouvel être maléfique! Tu as un destin à accomplir. Je sais que c'est un lourd fardeau qui demande des sacrifices mais tu es l'élu du pouvoir du Phénix. Tes pouvoirs sont là pour permettre au monde d'affronter une période sombre. Tom Jédusor était aussi un élu mais il s'est laissé corrompre par sa puissance et elle lui a ravagé leur cœur. Comme toi il y a un instant. Alors jure devant moi que tu ne feras pas la même erreur ou je te tue sur place."

Harry sentit alors comme une griffe acérée lui serrer le cœur. La douleur devint insupportable. Puis elle se relâcha. Le phénix ne voulait pas lui extorquer son serment. Il devait le faire de toute son âme et de tout cœur afin le respecter sa vie entière.

Il rassembla toute sa volonté et il se remit debout. Il se força à affronter ses démons: sa haine pour les Malefoy, l'incompréhension de ses camarades, la mort de son parrain et sa peur de Voldemort.

Serait-il capable de subir bien pire?

D'accepter de faire des sacrifices?

De perdre d'autres êtres chers?

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta à réfléchir à tout cela.

Mais il leva la tête pour regarder le phénix droit dans les yeux, ce fut pour dire: "Oui, j'accepte ma destinée."

Le Phénix poussa un cri de triomphe, dégageant une quantité incroyable d'énergie, il atteignit l'apogée de son pouvoir et disparut dans une flamme incandescente.

La pièce fut plongée dans un calme incroyable. Harry resta sourd quelques instants tant la voix de l'oiseau avait empli son crâne. Puis il reprit peu à peu la maîtrise de tous ces sens et la compréhension de ce qui venait de se passer le fit vaciller. Se faisant, il aperçut Rogue affalé dans un coin de la pièce.

Il le rejoignit. Le professeur avait les yeux grand ouverts et exorbités. Harry claqua des doigts devant son regard. Cela provoqua une réaction. Rogue s'assit avec l'aide du jeune homme. Une minute se passa sans aucun échange entre les deux.

Le jeune sorcier prit le premier la parole.

"Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est ce pas?" Sa voix était limite chevrotante.

Rogue le regarda droit dans les yeux: "Non Harry, j'ai vu ce que tu as vu et j'ai senti la force de ton pouvoir."

Le jeune homme rougit en pensant à la façon dont il avait traité Rogue en voulant lui prouver sa supériorité.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Dumbledore essoufflé.

_Quelques instants plus tôt_

Dumbledore était fatigué. Malgré les récentes joies dues au progrès du jeune Potter, il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué. Il jeta un regard mauvais à la pile de lettre de parents mécontents et se saisit de la première du tas. Il eut un choc: une lettre des parents de Goyle! _Ils savent donc écrire ?_ ironisa t'il.

Le plus amusant était que ces sorciers se plaignaient de la présence de Harry Potter au sein de Poudlard, prétextant qu'il pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur leur cher petit.

Sauf que Goyle se trouvait être une brute épaisse, plus connu pour ses poings que pour ses dons en magie.

Mais il était le Directeur de Poudlard et en tant que tel, il prit sa plus belle plume pour répondre aux parents et passa à la lettre suivante.

Il en était à sa cinquième réponse quand son phénix se matérialisa directement devant ses yeux. Il fut encore plus surpris quand celui ci s'adressa à lui et lui demanda de rejoindre en urgence la salle où se trouvait Harry.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Préparatifs de Noël

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.

Merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices. N'hésitez pas à ,lire mes autres fics et à reviewer

**Chapitre 12: Préparatifs de Noël**

Hermione profita du matin du dernier jour de classe pour faire ses bagages et partir chez elle. Elle avait obtenu l'accord de ses professeurs, qui pensaient que ces quelques vacances lui feraient du bien. Elle laissa un mot à Ron, Harry et Ginny afin de prévenir.

Elle savait que cela passerait pour une fuite mais il lui tardait d'être au calme. De plus, elle sentait que les pouvoirs de Harry grandissaient chaque jour. Il aurait besoin de protection dès que ses ennemis l'apprendraient. Elle devait donc se dépêcher de passer à l'étape ultime de sa transformation.

Elle soupira d'appréhension. Ces vacances allaient être décisives dans la résolution de protéger Harry qu'elle s'était imposée.

Pendant ce même matin, une réunion de crise rassembla la majeure partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Harry ne fut pas convié.

L'ordre du jour fut l'apparition du Phénix et l'explosion des pouvoirs de Harry.

Tous avaient les yeux qui pétillaient. Enfin, les premières lueurs d'une victoire sur Voldemort apparaissaient ! Mais Dumbledore et Rogue calmèrent vite leur enthousiasme.

"Mes chers collègues, je comprends votre joie…Mais il faut que vous preniez conscience de la situation. Encore beaucoup de travail attend le jeune Potter pour qu'il maîtrise parfaitement ses pouvoirs… s'il y arrive"

Ce dernier ajout calma l'auditoire. Pour les convaincre du bien fondé de son discours, Dumbledore demanda à Rogue d'utiliser la pensine pour leur faire voir les événements récents.

Après le visionnage, tous prirent alors conscience de l'ampleur de la situation.

Dumbledore reprit la parole :

"Pour ne prendre aucun risque, je préférerais que nous préparions un sort de blocage de pouvoir. Cela permettra de le priver momentanément de ses pouvoirs."

Tous se regardèrent. Après la scène qu'ils venaient de visionner, aucun ne pouvait vraiment s'y opposer.

Rogue prit alors la parole: "C'est un sort qui demande la présence de cinq sorciers et une dépense en énergie assez forte. Cela peut se révéler dangereux pour la santé. Je voudrais savoir s'il y a des volontaires parmi vous. "

Il ajouta rapidement: "Albus, je préférerais que vous ne fassiez pas partir de ces sorciers. Nous aurons besoin de votre savoir et de votre expérience pour orchestrer la réalisation du sortilège. Je suis moi-même volontaire".

Le directeur acquiesça. Il savait bien qu'en disant cela Rogue lui offrait une porte de sortie pour ne pas être volontaire.

Même s'il était un grand sorcier, la fatigue et la légère déprime qui le taraudaient depuis temps affaiblissaient ses pouvoirs et il ne pouvait prendre le risque de faire échouer leur entreprise.

Remus Lupin, Minerva MacGonagall avancèrent d'un pas vers Rogue. Il fallut à peine le temps d'un battement d'aile de papillons pour que Maugrey et Hestia Jones acceptent à leur tour.

Dumbledore conclut: "Bien ! Nous devrons nous entraîner dans le plus grand secret et assez rapidement. Les vacances nous permettront d'avoir un peu de calme. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour la sécurité de tous que Harry reste à Poudlard pour ce Noël."

Tous acquiescèrent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En rentrant le soir dans son dortoir, Harry reçut la visite d'Edwige qui lui apportait la lettre d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et s'occupa d'abord de sa chouette. Elle avait été sa seule confidente ces derniers temps. Sa présence le calmait.

Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre de son amie qui expliquait les raisons de son départ. Il avait bien remarqué son absence durant la journée. Il était peiné de voir qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de fuir.

Il allait lui écrire une longue lettre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours son ami et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui en cas de besoin.

Dans la soirée, l'agitation du dortoir se fit crescendo. Tous terminaient leurs bagages pour les vacances. Quant à lui, il avait appris pendant son dernier cours qu'il était consigné "pour son bien" à Poudlard.

Cela ne l'ennuyait pas. Il avait fait une promesse au Phœnix, il allait la tenir en s'entraînant le plus possible.

Il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb grâce aux somnifères ultra puissants que lui avait fournis l'infirmière.

Il se réveilla le lendemain vers 8 heures afin d'accompagner les quelques amis qu'il lui restait encore à la gare.

Sur le quai, Ron et Ginny promirent de lui envoyer des cadeaux et de donner rapidement de leurs nouvelles.

De retour à l'école, celle-ci lui sembla bien vide.

Le temps accompagnait son humeur de solitude. De gros nuages annonciateurs de neige s'étaient accumulés, donnant une atmosphère particulière.

Il se commença à se sentir pris de mélancolie et il se mit à errer dans les couloirs.

Seul, il se retrouvait tout seul ! Abandonné par ses amis et haï par la famille qu'il lui restait.

_Quel intérêt d'avoir un fabuleux pouvoir,_ se demanda t-il _si c'est pour être rejeté de tous?_

Il aperçut un groupe de professeurs au loin.

_Et voilà, je vais en plus passer toutes mes vacances à être leur cobaye._

Sa tristesse se transformait dangereusement en exaspération. S'il continuait, il savait très bien que la colère, apparue en lui depuis la mort de son parrain, resurgirait pour l'envahir.

Il tenta de les éviter en bifurquant dans un corridor mais il percuta quelque chose. Deux corps partirent à la renverse. Il se releva le plus rapidement. Il réussit à identifier Rogue, enseveli sous un gros carton.

"Est-ce une nouvelle méthode pour se débarrasser de moi? " ironisa celui-ci.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à l'évocation de l'accident des derniers jours.

Il aida prestement son professeur à se relever puis commença à le contourner.

"Doucement, jeune homme ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Viens m'aider !".

Harry suivit donc Rogue, persuadé d'écoper d'une corvée de nettoyage. Il ne fit donc pas attention à la pièce où il pénétra.

"Ah ! Voici les décorations" firent de nombreuses voix.

Harry, surpris, s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans la salle des professeurs. Peu d'élèves y avaient accès. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un magnifique sapin vert.

"Et en plus il ramène de l'aide " constata le professeur Chourave.

Ouvrant le carton à la demande de Rogue, Harry fut submergé par les décorations qui s'en échappèrent.

Des angelots voletant, des sucres candis multicolores, des chaussettes, des boules étincelantes: toute une panoplie digne de Noël !

Ils passèrent une heure dans la joie et la bonne humeur à décorer le gigantesque arbre. Harry fut reconnaissant de cette chaleur dont il se sentait entouré.

Ravi de sa journée, il prit du temps après le repas pour écrire une longue lettre à Hermione. Il la réassura de leur amitié et promit de l'aider dans la mesure de ses possibilités à gérer sa nouvelle apparence. Il préféra attendre le lendemain pour envoyer la lettre afin d'éviter à sa chouette un voyage de nuit. De plus, la neige commençait à recouvrir le paysage. Il ferrait plus chaud le lendemain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago était arrivé dans la soirée à la lugubre demeure familiale. Il avait reçu des pierres sur le chemin. Depuis que Potter avait révélé au monde que son père était un Mangemort, le nom des Malefoy était traîné dans la boue.

Tous les domestiques, autres que les elfes, avaient donné leur démission.

Des graffitis et insultes diverses ornaient les hauts murs d'enceinte.

Drago eut une pensée de mépris pour tous les sorciers qui s'étaient abaissés à ce genre de geste. Il leur ferait payer cher quand il en posséderait le pouvoir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, son esprit se canalisa sur les événements à venir. Il allait devoir jouer très serré s'il voulait échapper à la terrible marque. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir le pantin d'un fou dangereux.

A travers sa porte entrouverte, il entendit les sanglots étouffés de sa mère. Le discrédit de leur nom de famille avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il alla fermer la porte afin d'être tranquille. Le système de communication trouvé par son père était très pratique mais il l'obligeait à parler à voix haute

La première chose à faire était de découvrir l'endroit où la cérémonie des Mangemorts allait se dérouler. Il se mit en position du lotus. Il vida son esprit et "appela" son père via leur connexion.

"Mon fils ! "

L'excitation perçait dans la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

"Le grand jour est presque arrivé. Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer notre seigneur !"

"Père, j'ai peur d'être surveillé ! Indiquez-moi le lieu de rendez-vous. Je vais essayer de brouiller les pistes autour de moi"

"Tu as raison d'être si prudent, Drago. Ecoute bien ! La cérémonie aurait lieu dans un jour, le 23, dans les catacombes du cimetière de Silent Hill. A minuit ! Ne sois pas en retard !"

Silent Hill ! Ce cimetière totalement abandonné dans des marécages était une cachette idéale. Il lui faudrait une demi journée pour s'y rendre et préparer à sa façon la cérémonie.

Mais il devrait être le plus prudent possible.

Si Voldemort découvrait qu'il ne voulait pas se plier à sa volonté, nul doute que le seigneur maléfique le tuerait de ses propres mains, en un instant.

Conscient que les deux jours prochains allaient être décisifs et extrêmement éprouvants, il mit fin à sa discussion mentale. Puis, il se coucha tôt afin de ménager ses forces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Le 21 décembre_

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Hermione se trouvait chez elle. Ses parents la chouchoutaient au maximum, consciente des épreuves qu'elle avait traversé.

Son père était le plus prévenant car il se sentait un peu responsable.

Mais elle lui avait juré qu'elle ne regrettait pas les sacrifices faits pour venir à bout de la mission qu'il lui avait confiée dès qu'elle avait été en âge de la comprendre.

L'euphorie des vacances et des retrouvailles avec sa famille était amplifiée par le fait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir utiliser le secret du carnet de Sirius.

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Une chouette tapotait avec son bec à la fenêtre de sa chambre. La jeune femme se précipita pour ouvrir.

Elle avait reconnu Edwige, la messagère de Harry.

Le rapace portait encore quelques flocons de neige accrochés à ses plumes soyeuses.

Hermione s'empressa de décrocher la lettre. Puis elle entreprit de réchauffer la chouette en l'essuyant et en lui offrant des "croqu'chouette".

Elle s'assit confortablement sur son lit et décacheta la missive. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. L'attention de Harry était touchante. Bien qu'il est été pris au dépourvu par ses transformations physiques, il ne l'avait pas rejeté comme beaucoup d'autres élèves.

Le jeune homme était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Soumises à la même destinée que lui, combien de personnes auraient eu le courage de s'opposer et de combattre Voldemort ?

Apprendre que l'on va devoir mener à combat à mort car une prophétie en a décidé ainsi !

Il se trouvait privé d'un bien les plus précieux de l'humanité: le choix de mener sa vie !

Elle serait donc à ses côtés, veillant sur lui sans qu'il le sache. C'était son choix à elle.

Sortant de ses pensées, son regard se posa sur Edwige.

Elle se redressa d'un bond.

_Mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y ai- je pas penser plus tôt?_

La jeune femme poussait des cris de joie dans sa chambre. Elle venait de trouver le dernier détail pour parfaire l'exécution du secret de Sirius. Elle courut l'annoncer à ses parents.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Discussion

**Base : Harry Potter**

**Genre : violence, angst**

**Couple : non yaoi**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre**

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.**

RR: encore un chapitre de plus ! Merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs de s'être manifestés !

**Chapitre 13 : Discussion**

_Le 22 décembre_

Dès le lendemain matin, Harry alla aux nouvelles pour son entraînement.

Ce fut un trio de professeur qui l'accueillit dans sa salle de cours: Rogue, MacGonagall et Dumbledore. La pièce avait été nettoyée des signes de son explosion incontrôlée. Il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Ces professeurs lui expliquèrent que les exercices d'aujourd'hui seraient relativement simples. Il ne devait utiliser son pouvoir qu'à petite dose afin d'apprendre à le maîtriser.

Les heures qui suivirent furent très éprouvantes. Il devait se maîtriser de tout son être pour ne pas libérer le flot de pouvoir qu'il sentait bouillonner à fond de lui.

Il parvint à canaliser de petite quantité d'énergie. Et par la voix, il déplaça divers objets et réussit même à lancer un sort d'expelliarmus.

La séance, qui ne dura pourtant que trois heures, le vida de toutes ses forces. Il obtint la permission d'aller dormir.

Il se réveilla six heures plus tard. Sa pendule annonçait 18 heures. Une bonne odeur lui chatouilla les narines, il aperçut près de lui quelques morceaux de poulet rôti.

Il s'empressa de les dévorer à pleines dents. Bien que physiquement encore fatigué, il se sentait bien dans sa tête. Peut être allait-il pouvoir se sortir de cette déprime et des sombres pensées qui n'avaient fait qu'empirer depuis ces derniers temps ?

Repu, il allait commencer une petite sieste quand il aperçut un volatile se diriger vers lui.

_Edwige ?_ s'interrogea t'il.

En effet, il s'agissait bien de sa chouette qui revenait avec une enveloppe aux couleurs chatoyantes entre les serres.

Harry décacheta la lettre rapidement. Il comprit pourquoi sa chouette était déjà de retour en lisant la prose d'Hermione:

_Harry,_

_Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme ta lettre m'a fait plaisir. Je m'empresse d'ailleurs d'y répondre. _

_Je sais que Ron et toi avaient pris mon départ comme une fuite. Mais crois-moi, vous restez mes plus chers amis._

_Je suis si contente que tu ne me juges pas pour ce que j'ai fait. Les explications viendront un jour._

_Je te conjure aussi d'être très prudent pendant ces vacances. Poudlard désert, c'est une bonne occasion pour t'attaquer._

_Si ça ne te dérange pas, envoie-moi Edwige le plus rapidement possible. Tous les hiboux de la maison sont malades et je voudrais que tu aies ton cadeau de Noël en temps et en heure._

_Hermione Granger_

_PS: mes parents te souhaitent aussi un joyeux Noël._

Effectivement, c'était bien l'Hermione qu'il connaissait depuis toujours qui avait écrit cette lettre !

Il nettoya les plumes d'Edwige avant de composer sa réponse. Il ne l'enverrait que le lendemain, le 23 décembre. Cela lui laisserait tout le temps pour un aller-retour dans les meilleures conditions.

Il soupira.

Noël, la fête familiale par excellence. Et lui, il se trouvait tout seul, sans famille pour l'accueillir. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il n'avait pas pu accepter l'offre des Weasley de l'héberger pour ces vacances.

Il eut soudain envie de parler de se confier.

Mais qui aller voir ?

Hagrid ? Son ami lui manquait tellement. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir trouvé le bonheur ailleurs.

Dumbledore ? Il était bien trop occupé avec toutes les réponses aux lettres qui demandaient son expulsion.

McGonagall ? Elle était partie faire les courses de Noël pour tout le monde.

Rogue ? Il avait bien envie de lui parler. Mais il craignait que l'accident de la salle de cours n'ait altéré leur relation.

Après tout, "qui ne tente rien n'a rien" disaient souvent leurs professeurs. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Rogue.

Il frappa timidement. N'entendant aucune réponse, il frappa plus fort. Une sorte de spectre de forme rectangulaire apparut devant ses yeux. La forme devint de moins en moins flou. Il put alors lire:

"Le professeur Rogue est dans son appartement. Ne déranger qu'en cas de besoin urgent."

Puis la forme disparut dans un plop sonore.

_Son appartement ? _

Il était bien sûr idiot de penser que les professeurs habitaient dans leur bureau mais Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils avaient des appartements dans Poudlard.

Il demanda des renseignements au premier professeur qu'il croisa. Celui-ci lui indiqua l'endroit en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais divulguer comment s'y rendre. Harry jura et partit, empli d'une grande curiosité.

Après plusieurs minutes de découverte de couloirs de Poudlard qu'il n'avait jamais vus, il arriva devant une grande porte en chêne massif richement ornée de serpent. Une plaquette en cuivre indiquait "Severus Rogue, professeur des potions."

Un serpent vivant était enroulé autour du heurtoir de la porte.

_Voilà de quoi repousser toute personne voulant lui parler !_ pensa Harry.

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser intimider, arrivé aussi près du but. Il réveilla le serpent d'une légère caresse sur la tête et lui parla en fourchelangue. Il lui demanda poliment de quitter leur heurtoir quelques instants. Le serpent obéit. Le jeune homme put alors frapper à la porte comme il convenait.

Il entendit son professeur maugréer. Il n'était pourtant pas tard et il ne voyait en quoi il pourrait déranger. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Rogue, qui s'attendait déjà à être dérangé par l'un de ses collègues pour un conseil, resta bouche bée en apercevant son visiteur.

"Potter ! Que faites vous ici ? Il y a un problème ?"

Harry s'en voulut d'être venu. Son professeur avait été présent surtout à cause de ses pouvoirs. De plus, celui-ci semblait être fatigué. De légères cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Il marmonna un non et s'excusa. Il commença à faire demi-tour pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il fut arrêté par la voix de Rogue: "Maintenant que vous êtes là, autant rentrer !"

L'amabilité de Rogue était toujours quelque chose qui marquait les gens quand ils y étaient confrontés.

Harry, sur invitation, pénétra dans les appartements de son professeur. Il fut surpris. Inconsciemment, il s'était attendu à une décoration en rapport avec l'aspect que Rogue montrait à tout le monde: austère et lugubre.

Il n'en était rien. L'entrée et la pièce principale étaient décorées avec goût.

Des meubles en chêne aux finitions impeccables se répartissaient harmonieusement dans l'espace. De nombreuses lampes et une cheminée donnaient une impression de confort et de chaleur très agréable.

Pénétrant dans une grande pièce, le regard de Harry fut attiré par la bibliothèque. Elle était magnifique. Il s'approcha afin de voir de plus près les ouvrages qu'elle contenait.

Comme il s'y attendait, il y trouva bon nombre de livres consacrés à la magie noire, aux sorts et diverses potions.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrit sur les hauteurs du meuble.

Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de le dire à voix haute: "Une intégrale des œuvres de Poe1 !"

Rogue amorça l'esquisse d'un sourire: "Je ne peux pas croire que cet homme était un moldus. Ses récits prouvent qu'ils percevaient la magie du monde qui l'entourait. Toutefois, je préférerais que cela reste entre nous."

Harry comprit très bien. Si on apprenait que le représentant de Serpentard lisait des livres de Moldus, cela ferait mauvais genre.

Conscient qu'il ne disait pas un mot, Harry continua à détailler la pièce où il se trouvait. Il était étonné par le goût dont faisait preuve Rogue. Une vitrine exposait des représentations de symboles occultes. Ils étaient tous magnifiques, sculptés dans l'ivoire, le jade ou l'onyx.

Une fois son inspection terminée, il se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose.

"J'aime beaucoup la bibliothèque."

Rogue eut un sourire crispé et une expression de peine apparut sur son visage. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il détourna légèrement son regard pour avouer.

"Elle appartenait à ta mère. Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation de la récupérer après…sa mort."

Le jeune homme fut complètement chamboulé par cette révélation. Sans demander la permission, il s'effondra sur un des fauteuils moelleux qui faisaient face à la cheminée.

Il oubliait souvent que ses parents avaient beaucoup côtoyé Rogue. C'était pourtant pour cette raison que le professeur avait tant haï le jeune homme. Il se rappela soudain de la scène qu'il avait aperçu dans la pensine l'année dernière.

Rogue disparut dans une pièce que Harry n'avait pas encore visité. Il en revint 10 minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes.

"Tiens, cela te fera du bien".

Harry huma le breuvage. Une délicieuse odeur de cacao fit frémir ses narines.

Désireux de ne pas reparler de l'époque où il avait été la tête de turc de James Potter, Rogue demanda à Harry la raison de sa présence ici.

Voyant que son professeur ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur pour son abus de pouvoir magique, Harry lui confia l'énorme sentiment de solitude qui l'habitait ainsi que la rage qui parfois en découlait.

Il vit un sourire amer se dessiner sur les lèvres de Rogue.

"La solitude…" prononça celui-ci à voix haute.

"Tu t'adresses à un spécialiste, Harry." dit-il ironiquement.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il parlait de solitude à un homme que beaucoup haïssait et dont les élèves, voir ses collègues se moquaient constamment.

Le fait qu'il ait été un Mangemort l'avait mis au ban de la société. Son physique ingrat et son mauvais caractère lui avaient fermé la porte d'une vie sociale épanouissante.

"_Je suis comme Rogue._" pensa soudain Harry "J_ugé sur l'apparence de mes actions et non sur leurs motivations. Vais-je finir comme lui ? "_

Severus lisait clairement le raisonnement dans la tête du jeune homme.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Tu ne finiras comme moi. Tu es destiné à un avenir brillant mais dangereux. Je ne t'envie absolument pas ! Tu peux venir te confier à moi chaque fois que tu le désires. Je peux effectivement comprendre une partie des sentiments qui trottent dans ta tête.

Tu dois te montrer plus fort qu'eux. Oh ! Je ne dis pas que tu ne subiras pas des périodes de doutes. Mais tu dois absolument apprendre à te connaître et à te faire confiance."

Harry fut étonné par ce discours.

Plus il apprenait à connaître Rogue, plus il le trouvait différent de l'image que les gens en avaient mais également de l'image que le professeur donnait de lui-même. Toujours des habits noirs, toujours des remarques acerbes envers les élèves, un air revêche et buté. Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas attirer la sympathie ou l'amitié.

Rogue craignait-il tant que ça de partager ce genre de sentiments qu'il s'était enfermé dans une telle carapace ?

Quelles épreuves terribles le maître des Potions avait-il subi pour ne plus rien attendre des autres êtres humains !

Toutefois, depuis qu'il le côtoyait plus régulièrement et que l'ombre de son père ne s'interposait plus entre eux, il avait découvert un homme érudit, capable de patience et qui était capable de sourire (enfin presque).

Harry ne devait pas se laisser perturber par ce genre de réflexions pour le moment.

"Apprendre à me connaître moi-même ? " répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

" Oui ! Tu dois savoir tes faiblesses ainsi que tes qualités. Tu pourras ainsi combattre tes failles et développer tes talents. Par exemple, imagine que je te propose le marché suivant. Si tu laisses ton ami Ron mourir sans rien faire, je te donne le moyen de te débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort."

Harry s'emporta "Mais, c'est…"

Rogue le coupa immédiatement: "Première erreur, la précipitation. Je te demande de réfléchir calmement. Cet exercice a pour but de tester ton plus gros défaut. "

Harry l'interrogea du regard. Le professeur répondit: "Ta gentillesse. Elle devint un défaut quand il y a du danger. Tes amis passent obligatoirement avant le reste."

Sa voix devint plus grave. "Mais il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices."

Machinalement, Rogue empoigna son bras à l'endroit où apparaissait la marque maudite à chaque appel du lord maléfique.

Le discours du sorcier rappela étrangement à Harry les paroles du Phénix lors de sa première apparition dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait parlé de la faiblesse de Voldemort.

Il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement au dilemme soumis : Ron ou se débarrasser d'un monstre sanguinaire. En sauvant la vie de son ami, il permettait l'assassinat de beaucoup d'autres vies.

Il plongea son regard dans le chocolat chaud. Il devait essayer d'oublier ses sentiments d'amitié pour Ron et de haine pour Voldemort afin de trouver une solution.

Severus était très fier de Harry à ce moment précis. Le jeune homme se montrait capable d'écouter les conseils et de prendre au sérieux l'exercice auquel il était soumis. Cela contrastait tellement avec l'humeur sombre qu'il affichait quelque fois. Il pria intérieurement pour que le calme de son élève demeure. L'entraînement avec ses collègues au sort de blocage de pouvoirs le fatiguait grandement. Il ne se voyait pas affronter de nouveau une explosion des pouvoirs de Harry.

"La troisième solution ! "

Le cri de Harry interrompit les pensées de Rogue. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry souriait: "Dumbledore et Hermione me disent souvent qu'en cas de problème, il y a toujours une troisième solution. Donc, je vous réponds que je n'ai pas à sacrifier Ron. Si vous avez une solution pour éliminer Voldemort, je devrais trouver un moyen de vous la faire dire. "

Rogue sourit devant la réponse du jeune homme. Il s'était fait avoir sur ce coup là.

"Bravo pour cette troisième solution. Mais je crains que cela ne soit pas toujours aussi facile."

Deux coups frappés à la porte d'entrée stoppèrent leur discussion. Severus se leva et entrebâilla la porte.

Une voix que Harry reconnut comme celle d'Hestia Jones demanda au professeur s'il était près pour l'entraînement. Rogue dit rapidement quelques mots et la porte se referma.

"Harry, je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois aller à une réunion très importante. J'espère que j'ai pu t'être utile."

Le jeune sorcier remercia son professeur et repartit dans sa chambre. Il était vraiment content d'avoir pu discuter ainsi avec Rogue. Dire qu'il avait été sa bête noire pendant les cinq premières années de sa scolarité !

Il se promit d'essayer de faire découvrir à Ron et Hermione quel homme intègre et intéressant pouvait être Severus Rogue.

Son plaisir avait été quand même un peu gâché par l'interruption d'Hestia Jones. Harry avait eu l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Cette histoire de réunion semblait bizarre surtout qu'il avait bien entendu le mot « entraînement ».

Il décida de ne pas s'embrouiller la tête avec ça. Après tout, on était le 22 au soir. Dans deux jours, il fêterait Noël.

1 Edgar Allan Poe, poète et conteur américain, connu pour son imaginaire macabre


	14. Chapitre 14 : La cérémonie

**Base : Harry Potter**

**Genre : violence, angst**

**Couple : non yaoi**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre**

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.**

Merci à:

Chris ma béta lectrice de choc

Pando de son (multi) soutien, aceituna, et Mione black pour leurs encouragements

NDA: les lieux et les pensées des persos sont en italique

**Chapitre 14 : La cérémonie**

_Le 23 décembre_

Drago se sentait fébrile. Il allait jouer plus que sa vie dans la soirée. Il répéta encore une fois dans sa tête comment tout devrait se dérouler ce soir.

Une seule erreur lui serait fatale. Nul ne pouvait contrarier lord Voldemort sans le payer de manière horrible.

Depuis la veille, il avait préparé le terrain à Silent Hill pour que son plan se déroule à la perfection. Mais, à maintenant une heure du rendez-vous fatidique, en voyant arriver les Mangemorts, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et de sentir un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

Il se morigéna. Non ! Il devait avoir confiance en lui !

Ce soir, il se prouverait sa valeur.

Ce soir, il saurait s'il était capable de mener à ses biens ses ambitions : Obtenir le pouvoir, soumettre et dominer les faibles.

Une agitation sans pareille régnait au sein des tombes et des concessions du cimetière. Il s'agissait de la plus grande réunion de Mangemorts depuis le retour sur le devant de la scène de lord Voldemort en milieu d'année dernière.

Certains sorciers avaient amené leurs enfants - petits ou grands - afin qu'ils reçoivent la bénédiction du maître : la marque des Mangemorts.

Certains faisaient ce choix par fanatisme envers le lord, d'autres pensaient à l'avenir, convaincus que cette fois-ci, Voldemort deviendrait omnipotent au royaume de la magie. Une fois « marqués » eux et leurs progénitures, puissance et pouvoir leur seraient assurés quand l'heure viendrait.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance que Drago fit son apparition. Des murmures l'enveloppèrent, faisant apparaître un petit sourire narquois sur son visage.

On parlait de lui ! Il était la main du maître contre Harry Potter, la dernière barrière contre leur triomphe !

Son sourire s'effaça quand il arriva auprès de son père car Voldemort s'y trouvait aussi. Un frisson parcourut son épine dorsale et il eut soudain envie de se prosterner afin de crier sa soumission.

Il serra les dents, s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume des mains pour résister. La douleur lui fit retrouver quelques moyens.

Déjà son père s'avançait, bousculant des fidèles. Une lueur de joie emplissait ses prunelles, Drago eut pitié de son père à cet instant. Cela renforça sa détermination.

Il s'agenouilla de manière digne et modérée devant la silhouette encapuchonnée.

Une main décharnée en jaillit et lui enserra l'épaule. Des paroles tombèrent comme des couperets : « Quel jeune homme intéressant ! » ricana Voldemort « Saura t'il se soumettre ? » demanda le lord maléfique sans s'adresser à Drago.

« Mais bien sûr ! » bafouilla Lucius Malefoy.

Voldemort repoussa Drago d'un geste et ajouta : « Nous verrons bien. »

Le jeune homme sentit la chaleur du regard quitter enfin sa personne.

Il se releva.

_Ne répond pas_ ! se morigéna-t-il. _Attends ton heure_.

La cérémonie de baptême commença. Une des « prêtresses » n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle présentait au maître les futurs « baptisés ». Sa tenue de cuir noir dévoilant une partie de ses formes ajoutait une note irréelle à la scène.

Le premier à s'agenouiller devant Voldemort fut un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années. Il était torse nu et tout son corps tremblait aussi bien en cause du froid que de la peur. Il s'immobilisa au pied de la silhouette encapuchonnée. Celle-ci tendit une main squelettique et attrapa le crâne du garçon.

« Je suis ton maître et tu devras m'obéir ! »

Les mots résonnèrent et se répercutèrent contre les tombes. Deux billes incandescentes se mirent à luire dans l'ombre de la capuche. Le jeune homme se mit alors à hurler de douleur. Il se débattit mais Bellatrix s'assit sur ses jambes et lui bloqua le bras à hauteur des poignets.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une partie du bras du jeune homme sembla s'embraser. La peau se mit à grésiller et à se cloquer. Puis, la marque des Mangemorts apparut et le garçon s'évanouit.

Des sourires de joie malsaine se lisaient sur plusieurs visages de l'assemblée dont celui du père de la victime.

La prêtresse lâcha le corps à tout jamais meurtri. Deux personnes l'entraînèrent à l'écart le temps que le garçon reprenne ses esprits.

Fanatisme fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Drago.

Trois autres jeunes personnes subirent le même sort.

Soudain, la main de son père se posa sur son bras. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il se mit à avancer lentement en direction de Bellatrix qui affichait un sourire cruel.

Tout allait être question de timing à partir de maintenant. Il avait répété les scènes qui allaient suivre un nombre de fois incalculable dans sa tête. La préparation de la veille était en place. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le moment propice.

Celui-ci arriva quand Bellatrix prit le haut de son vêtement afin de le mettre torse nu. Il brisa discrètement la capsule qu'il avait préparé pendant qu'elle abaissait son pull. Un très discret nuage s'échappa et commença à se répandre dans le cimetière, invisible aux yeux de tous.

Drago s'agenouilla, ferma les yeux et attendit.

Soit il réussissait, soit il subissait la marque des Mangemorts et devenait un des larbins de Lord Voldemort comme son père.

La substance libérée atteignit les limites du cimetière et pénétra les buissons.

Drago attendit à peine les mots prononcés par le maître de cérémonie. Il priait silencieusement mais intensément pour que tout se déclenche, une main glacée lui enserrant le crâne.

Le nuage atteignit le matériel que Drago avait déposé le jour d'avant. Il rentra en contact avec un autre liquide. Une ébullition commença à se produire et gagna l'ensemble des bonbonnes camouflées dans les fourrés.

Drago commença à sentir des picotements dans son bras. Soudain, une lumière éclatante illumina la scène du baptême. Des bruits d'explosion résonnèrent. Tous les Mangemorts sursautèrent.

Une attaque ? En pleine cérémonie !

Au milieu des fumerolles, des silhouettes apparurent. Tous reconnurent Harry Potter et Dumbledore.

Certains Mangemorts réagirent rapidement et crièrent: "Les portoloins !"

Des personnes désignées à l'avance sortirent toutes des objets leur permettant une évacuation rapide.

Entraînés à fuir et à se cacher, les Mangemorts furent évacués en 5 minutes pendant que dans le cimetière, les explosions continuaient à retentir.

Les portoloins les avaient amenés dans une demeure de Lucius Malefoy. Un silence glacial se fit dans la pièce.

Leur rituel sacré avait été profané par leurs pires ennemis. C'était une véritable gifle !

L'explosion de colère et de fureur de Voldemort se traduisit par un cri rauque et bestial. Des éclairs fusèrent de sa cape. Plusieurs Mangemorts furent persuadés qu'ils allaient mourir sur place. Drago sut que le moment propice pour la suite de son plan était arrivé.

"Maître !" cria-t-il tout en usant d'un charme pacificateur discret. "J'ai une solution pour nous débarrasser définitivement d'Harry Potter."

Voldemort se calma d'un coup et se tourna lentement vers le jeune Malefoy. Beaucoup de personne présentes retinrent leur souffle. On ne savait jamais comment le lord maléfique pouvait réagir.

Lucius rejoint son fils et tenta de le faire taire. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Et voilà que son fils osait s'adresser au maître !

Voldemort se tourna lentement vers le jeune Malefoy. Il l'interpella d'une voix dure et coupante: "Ainsi, jeune Malefoy. Tu serais capable de réussir là où mes vassaux ont échoué !"

Tous les sens de Drago étaient en alerte. Il jouait sa vie à ce moment précis. Il baissa les yeux.

"C'est l'exécution de votre plan qui m'y a fait penser, Maître."

Il détestait utiliser ce mot pour flatter ce fou fanatique.

"Parle ! " aboya le lord. "Et je te conseille d'être convaincant." ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Drago prit une grande respiration et exposa son plan.

Celui-ci était relativement simple : appliquer à Harry Potter une dose massive de la potion d'Asparagus afin de provoquer une démence subite. Les professeurs se verraient dans l'obligation de l'emmener hors de Poudlard en urgence sans prendre de grosses précautions. Il suffirait de tendre une embuscade. Le jeune sorcier serait hors d'état de leur nuire.

Un brouhaha suivit l'annonce de son plan jusqu'à ce que le maître lève une main et fasse cesser le bruit.

Trois minutes de silence total, qui parurent durer une éternité à Drago, s'écoulèrent.

" Intéressant !" conclut Voldemort. Le cœur de Malefoy se remit à battre.

"Je vous confie l'entière responsabilité d'organiser l'exécution de ce plan à l'intérieur de l'école. Les détails de la coordination de nos actions se feront par l'intermédiaire des connexions que vous établissez avec votre père. Vous recevrez de nombreuses choses si nous arrivons à nous débarrasser de Potter. Dans le cas contraire…"

Drago n'eut aucun mal à imaginer ce qui se passerait dans ce cas là.

Deux heures plus tard, Les Malefoy père et fils se trouvaient dans une calèche ramenant Drago à proximité de l'école.

Lucius Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de parler.

"Je suis si fier de toi, Drago. Le Maître a approuvé ton plan. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas pu recevoir la marque ce soir !"

Le jeune homme, en souriant à son père, ne pouvait qu'éprouver de l'apitoiement et un soupçon de haine envers l'attitude de son père.

Mais où était donc sa fierté ? N'était-il plus qu'un pion, heureux de son sort ? Un chien prêt à tout pour contenter son maître et recevoir son approbation ?

Le dégoût menaça de le submerger. Il prétexta une fatigue soudaine afin de pouvoir fermer les yeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le 24 décembre au matin, Drago se réveilla dans la maison du pré au lard où il avait rencontré son père quelques temps auparavant. Il avait désormais un peu plus d'une journée pour trouver le moyen de faire absorber à Harry une forte dose de potion d'Asparagus.

Pour l'instant, il essayait surtout de ne pas se remémorer les événements de la veille. Mais s'il avait réussi à imposer ses idées, il avait pris de gros risques. En cas d'échec, la mort dans d'immenses souffrances serait son seul avenir. Il frissonna en repensant au contact de Voldemort sur sa tête.

_Allez ! Une bonne bièraubeurre me remontera le moral_.

De toute façon, il allait devoir sortir afin de se montrer et retourner à l'école.

Il fit une toilette rapide puis se fondit dans la foule du Pré au lard. L'hiver était très clément. La neige avait par l'instant épargné la région de Poudlard et ses environs. Le froid était vif et faire rougir les joues des magiciens dans les rues.

Drago commença à se laisser prendre à l'ambiante magique d'une veille de Noël. Il s'acheta un sucre candy en forme de canne et le lécha consciencieusement.

Les décorations de Noël accrochées à la plupart des maisonnées auraient fait pâlir celles de Londres.

Après plusieurs heures passées à flâner, Drago entra dans la boutique des frères Weasley. Celle-ci, en cette période de fête, était bondée. Il dut bousculer plusieurs personnes pour pouvoir faire le tour de tous les étalages. Un rictus malsain éclaira son visage à la vue d'une des farces proposées.

Il fit la queue pendant 20 minutes avant de pouvoir attendre la caisse. Déjà, de nombreux murmures ou rumeurs contenant son nom fusaient.

Il sourit intérieurement. Il les manipulait à sa guise sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce même matin du 24, Harry se réveilla assez tôt.

Il se sentit très fatigué. Sa conversation de l'avant veille avec Rogue lui avait trotté dans la tête une bonne partie de la journée précédente, entraînant plein de questions sur son avenir et ses responsabilités. Heureusement, il avait également écrit à Hermione, ce qu'il lui avait sauvé un peu la journée.

Il espérait qu'aujourd'hui serait plus calme.

Un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bains le fit sursauter. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et de grosses poches sombres cernaient ses yeux. D'un mot, il arrangea sa coiffure camouflant le plus possible sa cicatrice.

Puis d'un geste inattendu, il repoussa sa mèche pour la laisser bien en vue.

Après n'était ce pas ça aussi accepter ses pouvoirs ?

Avoir conscience du lien qui le reliait à l'ancien élu !

Cela pouvait tourner à son avantage en cas de prochaines attaques. Il soupira. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus rien ressenti depuis l'attaque qui avait coûté la vie de son parrain.

Ce soir, c'était le réveillon. Il devait essayer de se changer les idées.

On toqua à la porte du dortoir.

« Entrez ! » cria le jeune homme.

Dumbledore entra et se dirigea vers Harry. Lui aussi semblait très fatigué.

« Harry » commença-t-il « Je dois te dire quelque chose. Un élève vient d'arriver à Poudlard. Il s'agit de … » Le directeur enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les ailes du nez. « Drago Malefoy. Il a demandé à revenir car sa maison est couverte d'injures et on lui lance des pierres. Je tenais à te prévenir. Que tu ne sois pas surpris si tu le croises dans les couloirs ! »

Harry soupira. Décidément, le destin avait décidé de ne pas le laisser souffler. Son pire ennemi après Voldemort, dont il se croyait débarrassé pour les vacances, revenait lui gâcher ses vacances.

Il essaya toutefois de sourire pour rassurer son directeur. Pour cela, il pensa à Drago se faisant jeter des pierres.

Après le départ du directeur, il décida de rester enfermé chez les Gryffondors et de réviser. Depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision de devenir un Auror, il savait que ses notes devaient être excellentes. Hermione l'avait aidé à rattraper son retard de début d'année mais ses entraînements lui prenaient beaucoup de temps.

Malgré ses immenses pouvoirs, il lui fallait développer d'autres qualités pour être Auror et donc travailler.

Il se jeta sur son lit, ouvrit un ouvrage sur l'histoire des plus grands sorciers et entama une journée studieuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione était toute excitée et effrayée en même temps. En début de matinée, la chouette de Harry avait atterri dans sa chambre conformément à ce qu'elle avait demandé au jeune homme dans sa lettre.

Elle s'approcha doucement d'Edwige avec une cage contenant quelques croquettes.

« Edwige, je suis vraiment désolée de ce que je vais faire mais je te jure que c'est pour le bien de Harry. »

La chouette tourna sa tête de droite à gauche comme si elle écoutait la jeune fille et qu'elle la comprenait. Elle s'envola pour aller se percher à l'intérieur de la cage.

Hermione rajouta d'une toute petite voix : « Je suis désolée ». Elle referma la cage et la plaça sur son bureau. Elle alla ensuite chercher le carnet de Sirius qu'elle posa à côté.

« Au travail ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Noel

**Base : Harry Potter**

**Genre : violence, angst**

**Couple : non yaoi**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre**

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.**

Toujours un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice, Chris. Un gros poutous à Aceituna et à mes amis de DI.

Je vois qu'à part eux, personne ne review ma fic. Bande de méchants !

**Chapitre 15 : Noël**

Aux alentours de 19 heures, Harry fut tiré de ces réflexions et de son bachotage par l'arrivée de sa chouette. Il fut étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle le volatile avait fait l'aller-retour. Celle-ci lui parut avoir une petite mine. Il se hâta de lui ôter le paquet et la lettre attachés aux serres.

Sur le paquet, marqué en rouge, il put lire : « Ne pas ouvrir avant le 25 décembre au matin ».

Cette note d'Hermione toujours aussi respectueuse des traditions le fit sourire. Il mit son cadeau de côté avec ceux arrivés depuis la veille en provenance du terrier de Ron et de ses parents mais aussi Luna.

Il décacheta la lettre de son amie tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à Edwige qui semblait un peu désorientée.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je tiens à te rassurer tout de suite au sujet de ta chouette. Si elle a l'air bizarre, c'est qu'elle a fait une légère indigestion. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser le paquet de croqu'chouette à côté de sa cage. Dans un ou deux jours, elle devrait aller mieux._

_Attention de ne pas ouvrir ton cadeau avant l'heure !_

_J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop à Poudlard et que les professeurs ne sont pas trop sur ton dos. Plonge-toi dans les bouquins mais amuse-toi aussi, c'est quand même les vacances. Et oui, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi qui te dis de t'amuser. A croire que mon esprit aussi a grandi. !_

_Hermione_

Harry fut ravi que son amie se sente suffisamment bien pour commencer à plaisanter sur ses dernières transformations. A peine finissait-il de lire la lettre qu'un grand gong retentit.

Plus qu'une heure avant le grand repas du réveillon !

La lettre d'Hermione lui avait un peu remonté le moral. Il fila à la salle de bain pour se préparer.

L'eau chaude détendit tous ses muscles en ruisselant sur son corps. Il aurait aimé s'abandonner à la plénitude qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas se doucher éternellement, il arrêta l'eau bienfaitrice et se sécha vigoureusement. En se coiffant dans la glace, il passa son doigt sur sa cicatrice. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

Ce souvenir de Voldemort faisait couler bien de l'encre et des remarques. Mais elle faisait partie intégrante de lui. Cette marque avait scellé son destin. Il devait l'accepter comme il l'avait promis au Phénix et à ses professeurs. Comme le matin même, il se coiffa de façon à ce que sa marque soit visible.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître son costume de soirée. Il s'agissait d'un smoking classique. Il s'était inspiré d'une photo du mariage de ses parents, où son père et son parrain en portaient de similaires. Il avait ensuite passé la commande chez le tailleur de l'école.

Il se regarda dans la glace et sourit. Ce soir, il ressemblait à des milliers de jeunes hommes de son âge. Il s'apprêtait à s'amuser et à bien manger. Malgré tout, il ne serait pas avec ses amis. De plus, la présence de Drago empêcherait sûrement Rogue de discuter ouvertement avec lui.

Tant pis, c'était la fête, il allait quand même en profiter.

Avant d'aller manger, il fit un détour par le pigeonnier pour aller y déposer Edwige. En cette période, un repas spécial était prévu aussi pour les volatiles. Il espérait que sa chouette irait mieux car elle semblait encore un peu perturbée de son séjour chez Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A 20 heures précises, Harry pénétra dans la grande salle qui servait à la réception des nouveaux chaque année. Bien qu'il soit à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, la magnificence de la décoration de cette pièce l'impressionnait toujours.

A l'occasion de Noël, le toit de la salle montrait les constellations du pôle Nord. Les étoiles brillaient et il lui sembla qu'en tendant les doigts, il réussirait à les toucher.

Des bougies flottaient dans toute la pièce donnant cette ambiance de fête si appréciée. Des guirlandes multicolores bondissaient d'un sapin pour en rejoindre un autre.

Beaucoup de premières années restées pour les vacances s'activaient comme des fous pour placer les dernières boules sur les branches d'un gigantesque arbre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien devant toute cette joie et cette bonne humeur. Il avait été coupé des autres élèves depuis plusieurs mois et leur contact lui manquait. Il s'en rendait compte ce soir. Il commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

Sur un signe de tête du professeur MacGonagall, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

"Harry, nous avons pensé que tu préférerais dîner avec nous peut-être."

Le jeune homme fut soulagé et fier en même temps de cette proposition. Fini le temps où on ne le consultait plus pour les décisions le concernant. Par cette invitation, les professeurs reconnaissaient sa valeur. Il s'assit avec plaisir entre le professeur Rogue et le professeur Lupin de nouveau à Poudlard depuis quelques temps.

Il constata que la plupart de ses professeurs, surtout cinq, semblait très fatigué. Il se pencha pour demander à Rogue si tout allait bien.

Celui-ci se voulut rassurant et prétexta la préparation de tout ce cérémonial. Harry ne fut pas convaincu mais n'insista pas outre mesure.

Il constata en balayant la salle des yeux que sa place de privilégié n'avait échappé à personne. Les élèves lui jetaient souvent des coups d'œil assez impressionnés. Bien sûr, en croisant le regard de Malefoy, ce fut de la haine pure qu'il distingua.

Harry leva alors sa coupe et lui adressa un salut ainsi qu'un sourire narquois.

Drago s'empourpra devant cette provocation.

_Attends un peu, sale petit frimeur ! On verra bien si tu fais autant le malin demain !_

Comme chaque année, le repas fut succulent. Les elfes de maison désormais libres s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie pour préparer les mets. Jamais il n'y eut mélange d'ingrédients plus audacieux. Harry décida d'ailleurs de laisser de côté la salade d'yeux de poulpes et d'agneau. Son courage se limiterait à affronter Voldemort et non la cuisine elfique.

Il découvrit un repas officiel du point de vue des professeurs. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Il y avait aussi des ragots et des potins. Certains professeurs se permettaient des remarques sur des élèves particulièrement turbulents.

_Combien de fois mon nom, celui de Ron et d'Hermione ont pu être cités_ ! se demanda Harry en souriant.

Le dîner se déroula à merveille. Il put converser avec de nombreux professeurs sans se sentir exclu ou mis à l'écart.

Minuit arriva ! Des minis feux d'artifices explosèrent pour la plus grande joie des élèves. Les tables furent envahies des desserts les plus fins et les plus copieux. La joie et l'allégresse régnaient dans la grande salle. Pour une soirée, chacun avait oublié ses problèmes - les petits comme les grands. Des sourires naissaient sur les visages des premières années. Ils avaient vécu leurs premiers mois à Poudlard, ils allaient devenir des sorciers !

Puis, vers trois heures du matin, tous les élèves furent invités à regagner leur dortoir.

Harry décida de traîner un peu afin de ne pas se mêler aux autres Gryffondors. Après l'accident avec Ron, son lit avait été placé à l'écart près de la porte. Il ne dérangerait personne en se couchant un peu plus tard. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas Drago qui quittait précipitamment la salle.

Plus tard, en se dirigeant vers son dortoir, Harry s'aperçut brusquement qu'il était seul et sans protection. Une soudaine crainte le prit à la gorge. Instinctivement et malgré ses heures d'entraînements, il dégaina sa baguette et avança à tâtons.

Soudain, il sursauta ! Une ombre venait de passer à quelques mètres devant lui avant de disparaître dans un couloir. Il s'avança mais ne put rien distinguer de plus. Il donna le mot de passe au tableau et pénétra dans son dortoir.

Harry se coucha et s'endormit presque tout de suite. Aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler son endormissement. A plusieurs mètres de là, le visage de Drago affichait un sourire cruel de satisfaction qui aurait donné des sueurs froides à bien des personnes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un rayon de lumière filtra au travers des volets et commença à progresser le long de la couette de Harry. Quand il atteignit son visage, son intensité fit émerger de son sommeil le jeune homme. Il s'étira longuement puis sautant de son lit, il fila vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets en grand.

Un soleil éclatant dardait ses rayons sur la croûte de neige tombée pendant la nuit. Il sourit et aspira à pleins poumons l'air glacé du matin.

Retourné sur son lit, il décida de bien commencer cette matinée de Noël en ouvrant quelques cadeaux. Il étala sur sa couette les paquets qu'il avait accumulés depuis deux jours. Il constata même qu'il en avait reçu la veille, pendant le repas.

Il commença par celui d'Hermione. Le paquet contenait un ouvrage sur les Aurors et leurs missions. Il l'interpréta comme un signe d'encouragement de son amie à poursuivre son ambition.

Un paquet volumineux attira ensuite son attention. Il l'ouvrit et le pull orange-violet-bleu qui s'en échappa trahit immédiatement son expéditeur : le colis venait du terrier Weasley !

Chacun y avait mis un petit quelque chose. Ginny lui avait offert un livre sur les nouvelles techniques de Quidditch; Ron un couteau suisse magique avec lames à la demande et il trouva également quelques farces de Fred et George.

Il rangea le tout dans un coin de son lit.

Le cadeau suivant ne portait aucune carte. Il se présentait comme un rectangle d'une vingtaine de centimètre sur 15.

Harry, légèrement soupçonneux, appliqua une formule de détection de produits dangereux. Le résultat étant négatif, il ouvrit délicatement l'emballage.

Il eut un tel choc qu'il faillit tomber de son lit !

Il tenait entre ses mains une photo encadrée représentant sa mère entourée par son père et son parrain. Tous trois souriaient à l'objectif. Ils devaient avoir une vingtaine d'année sur la photo et ils respiraient la joie de vivre. L'ombre de Voldemort n'avait pas encore entaché la tranquillité des gens.

L'émotion étreignit Harry. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il secoua la tête pour ne pas se laisser déborder par le chagrin. Cette vision lui donnait également une grande force et une détermination pour l'avenir.

Qui pouvait donc lui avoir fait un tel cadeau !

Si beau et si triste en même temps ?

Cela ne pouvait être Dumbledore ou MacGonagall ! Ils lui auraient donné bien plus tôt ! Après la mort de Sirius par exemple !

De plus, avec la trahison présumée de Sirius, beaucoup de photos le représentant avaient été détruites. Cette photo semblait si personnelle qu'elle ne pouvait provenir que des albums de sa famille.

Mais l'hypothèse des Dursley était à rejeter aussitôt !

Une pensée le frappa.

Rogue lui avait avoué avoir récupéré certaines affaires de ces parents. Cette photo s'y trouvait-elle ?

Plus il y pensait, plus il lui semblait que c'était bien Rogue qui lui avait offert ce cadeau !

Il savait combien Harry avait besoin de bons souvenirs auxquels s'accrocher pour garder le moral et puiser la force de maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Le caractère renfrogné du professeur avait fait qu'il n'avait pas mis de mot pour ne pas forcer la reconnaissance du jeune sorcier. Harry n'en appréciait que plus le geste. Il se promit de redoubler d'effort lors de ses entraînements pour remercier Rogue.

Il posa soigneusement le cadre sur la table de chevet et sourit à sa famille, un peu plus proche de lui désormais. Il continua son déballage de présents dans un état second.

Attrapant un des paquets arrivés la veille, il constata qu'il venait des jumeaux Weasley.

_Sûrement des farces qu'ils n'ont pas osées mettre dans le paquet devant leur mère _pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Une boîte métallique avec une manivelle apparut au milieu du papier. Intrigué, Harry actionna la manivelle. Une petite musique raisonna pendait qu'il remontait le mécanisme.

Soudain, le couvercle s'ouvrit et un liquide verdâtre en jaillit.

Surpris, Harry ne put esquiver et se prit le jet en plein visage. La phrase "la curiosité est un vilain défaut" flotta quelques instants devant ses yeux.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bains en criant des injures. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se débarrasser du produit. Son contact était désagréable. Il eut la nausée à plusieurs reprises.

De retour sur son lit, il prépara une hurlante à destination des jumeaux pour leur dire avec des mots bien sentis ce qu'il pensait de leur dernière invention.

Une fois sa vengeance achevée, il se prépara à aller manger au réfectoire central. En cette matinée de Noël, le petit déjeuner était servi jusqu'à 10 heures.

Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la pièce. Les élèves commentaient bruyamment les cadeaux que leur famille et amis leur avaient envoyés. Il remarqua avec plaisir qu'il n'apercevait nulle part la face de fouine de Drago. Il se dirigea, après un discret signe de tête de Dumbledore, vers la table des professeurs comme la veille au soir.

Il s'assit puis se massa légèrement les tempes, tout ce bruit lui donnait un peu mal à la tête. Il demanda un chocolat et deux tartines de confiture à la rhubarbe à un elfe qui passait par là.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Drago grimpait les marches du pigeonnier. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible au milieu des volatiles et appela mentalement son père. Habitués, les oiseaux ne réagissaient même plus à la présence de cet homme qui parlait tout seul.

"Père ! Père ! Vous êtes là ?"

"Oui, Drago, je suis là. Le maître est impatient d'avoir de tes nouvelles !"

Drago ne put réprimer un frisson au souvenir du Lord.

"Père, vous devez vous préparer. Je viens d'aller vérifier dans sa chambre. Il a reçu la dose de potion concentrée. Il ne devrait pas tarder à exploser ! Je vous garantis que Harry Potter sera fou à lier dans très peu de temps."

Un hululement strident provenant de sa gauche faillit lui faire rompre la communication.

"Mon fils ! Lord Voldemort s'inquiète de savoir si son plan concernant Dumbledore a fonctionné ? Il ne voudrait pas rencontrer de résistance inutile au moment crucial."

"N'ayez crainte ! Le plan du maître s'est déroulé parfaitement. La manipulation de toutes les lettres de reproches du Ministère et des parents d'élèves trempées dans la potion d'Asparagus a petit à petit sapé les forces et le moral de Dumbledore. Il est épuisé !

Il ne pourra pas défendre son petit protégé."

Drago exultait ! Il ne cachait plus sa haine pour Potter. Enfin, il allait pouvoir assister à sa chute. Plus personne ne respecterait ce sorcier qui se prenait pour quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Son père enchaîna : "Dès que nous aurons réussi sa capture, il faudra que tu nous rejoignes dans notre résidence de l'Ouest, que le Maître te récompense !"

"Bien sûr ! Rendez-vous à la résidence de l'Ouest ! Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde !" répondit le jeune homme qui ne pensait qu'à assister à la mort de Harry.

Soudain, un cri rauque ainsi qu'une décharge de magie pure vint secouer tout le bâtiment et faire s'envoler les volatiles complètement affolés qui se bousculèrent. La communication fut coupée brutalement.

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Drago.

"Ca commence ! "

En sortant du pigeonnier, il donna un coup de pied à Edwige qui, complètement affolée, se cognait dans les murs. Fier de lui, il regagna lentement le dortoir des Serpentards pour préparer sa fuite.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le Rituel

**Base : Harry Potter**

**Genre : violence, angst**

**Couple : non yaoi**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre**

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai écris cette fic car je déteste Drago et que j'adore Rogue. Attention, je spoile la fin du tome 5.**

**Chapitre 16 : Le rituel**

_Le 24 décembre, au petit déjeuner_

Le mal de tête de Harry empirait. Il avait des difficultés à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Lorsque l'elfe déposa son bol de chocolat devant lui, l'odeur sucrée provoqua un haut le cœur. Il repoussa brutalement le récipient qui alla se fracasser dans un grand bruit sur le dallage de la salle, provoquant soudain une chape de silence.

Il se leva et tituba, se cognant contre la table.

Il devait fuir cette pièce ! Mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus aiguë. Son crâne allait exploser !

Il leva les yeux pour chercher du secours mais il ne vit que les regards apeurés et horrifiés des élèves.

Un monstre ! Ils le regardaient tous comme un monstre.

Il tomba à genoux, sa sueur lui brouilla le regard. Il entendait des chuchotements. Chaque parole lui blessait les tympans. Des ombres commençaient à se rapprocher de lui.

"Harry ! Harry !"

Les professeurs du jeune homme s'approchèrent de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

"Reculez !" hurla Rogue.

Tous se retournèrent, étonnés par l'urgence et la peur dans la voix du professeur d'ordinaire si peu concerné par le sort des élèves.

A peine l'avertissement de Rogue finissait de résonner que Harry poussa un hurlement bestial en se tenant la tête. Son cri fut accompagné d'une vague d'énergie qui balaya la pièce. Elèves, professeurs et meubles furent éjectés au loin d'un seul coup.

Baguette levée, Minerva MacGonagall créa un champ de force qui protégea un large périmètre autour d'elle.

Dès la fin de la vague, l'évacuation de la salle fut ordonnée. Dans un grand fracas et quelques gémissements, les apprentis sorciers furent envoyés dans leurs dortoirs ou à l'infirmerie selon les cas.

Rogue regarda gravement Dumbledore et dit : "Il va être dévoré par sa propre puissance ! Nous devons l'arrêter !"

Se relevant difficilement, Rogue fit signe aux professeurs qui, depuis plusieurs jours, s'entraînaient au rituel du blocage de pouvoir.

Harry était affalé par terre, bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles et par moment son corps se tendait sous l'effet de reflux du pouvoir. A chaque moment, il pouvait perdre le contrôle et détruire jusqu'à la moindre fondation du château !

Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Hestia Jones, Severus Rogue et Minerva Macgonagall se placèrent autour du jeune homme. Tous eurent mal au cœur en le regardant. Harry, qui hier encore avait semblé heureux de partager son repas de Noël avec eux, lui qui semblait si équilibré malgré le destin qui lui incombait, gisait maintenant à leurs pieds, le corps parcouru de frissons, les yeux révulsés. Un filet de salive s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Chacun prit place suivant le schéma tant de fois répété en dehors des heures de cours. Vu d'un œil non expert, aucune configuration ne semblait être formée par leur emplacement.

Soudain, chaque sorcier leva sa baguette et ils commencèrent à réciter d'étranges paroles dans une langue morte. Des traits de lumière apparurent alors sur le sol, dessinant une forme géométrique. Chaque professeur se retrouva ainsi à la pointe d'une branche d'un pentacle, Harry se trouvant au centre.

L'air dans la pièce se chargea d'électricité statique. Des éclairs bleus reliaient les professeurs entre eux et au corps d'Harry. Une nouvelle crise semblait d'ailleurs s'annoncer chez le jeune homme. Des soubresauts agitaient son corps de plus en plus fréquemment et une légère lumière s'en dégageait. La mélopée prit plus d'ampleur. Les sorciers attrapèrent leurs baguettes à deux mains.

Des langues d'énergie magique pure jaillirent des baguettes. Elles firent plusieurs arabesques. Puis, tels des serpents se redressèrent et foncèrent sur Harry. Les mains, les jambes et le torse du jeune homme se trouvèrent instantanément sanglés par le sort.

Ces liens magiques forcèrent le corps du jeune homme à se relever, puis ils le soulevèrent du sol.

Une concentration terrible se lisait sur le visage des cinq protagonistes du rituel. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leur front. Les professeurs restant ne comprenaient pas le pourquoi de ce sort mais chacun sentait que sa réalisation ne devait pas être troublée.

La deuxième vague de puissance magique déferla du corps de Harry. Les liens l'absorbèrent en se tendant. Le corps du jeune homme se retrouva alors écartelé. Un autre cri fusa de sa gorge. Ce cri exprimait autant de douleur que d'incompréhension.

Les incantations des professeurs changèrent d'un coup. Les langues magiques se teintèrent de rouge au niveau des baguettes puis la couleur progressa vers le centre du pentacle. Quand elle atteignit Harry, des fumerolles s'échappèrent des points de contact. Le jeune sorcier se mit à hurler sous l'effet de la brûlure. Son cri s'amplifia jusqu'à la limite du supportable pour les oreilles puis il s'éteignit d'un coup. Toute tension et tout pouvoir abandonnèrent le jeune homme qui s'effondra. Harry ressemblait à un pantin, son corps sans mouvement entravé par des fils.

Un silence glacial emplit la salle. Une peine immense se lisait sur le visage de nombre de sorciers.

Rogue, légèrement titubant après l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, s'approcha de Harry et il enleva délicatement les résidus de magie qui s'enroulaient encore autour des membres du jeune homme.

Dumbledore le rejoignit et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

"Severus, nous devons l'emmener loin d'ici. Dès que la rumeur des événements de ce soir sera connue, nous aurons le ministère de la Magie sur le dos et des tonnes de curieux, voir pire."

Le professeur de potions ne put qu'acquiescer.

Le rituel qui privait momentanément Harry de son pouvoir avait comme effet secondaire immédiat de plonger le sujet dans un profond et long sommeil.

Il souleva donc délicatement le corps inerte de son élève pour l'emmener dans un endroit calme et tranquille. Une profonde tristesse se peignit sur ses traits. Ceux qui s'étaient réjoui de voir ces deux anciens ennemis apprendre à se connaître comprenaient la douleur de Rogue.

Celui-ci assimilé à un traître à cause de sa marque ne tenait qu'à peu de choses dans la vie. Mais beaucoup des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient remarqué que sa nouvelle relation avec le jeune Potter semblait apporter un peu de joie à Rogue.

Cela lui permettait d'oublier sa haine envers James Potter et d'enseigner à un élève, qui n'étant pas un Serpentard, ne prônait pas la haine des sangs-purs ou ne crachait sur les valeurs tels que l'amitié ou la loyauté.

Rémus appela des elfes de maison pour qu'ils préparent en urgence un carrosse.

Tous avaient dans l'idée d'aller se réfugier à Sainte Mangouste. Dumbledore connaissait bien le directeur de l'établissement qui savait se montrer discret sur certains de ses patients. Certaines salles de soins ne figuraient d'ailleurs pas sur les plans officiels de l'établissement hospitalier.

C'était le seul endroit où ils seraient tranquilles pour étudier le cas de Harry.

Hestia Jones devait avoir suivi le même raisonnement car il ne put s'empêcher de demander:

"Qu'est ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? "

Rogue, pâle comme la mort, répondit plus pour lui-même que pour répondre aux sorciers :"Je l'ai trop poussé ! Il ne devait pas être prêt à affronter sa destinée ! C'est de ma faute. ! "

Ensuite, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de le contredire, il se dirigea vers les écuries pour amener le jeune sorcier dans un lieu plus calme.

Dumbledore et MacGonagall lui emboîtèrent le pas. Celle-ci se retourna vers les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre encore présents: "Nous vous confions l'école pendant quelques heures. Calmez les élèves et empêchez-les d'écrire à leurs parents au moins jusqu'à demain."

Sans un bruit, les trois silhouettes grimpèrent dans une calèche. Ils n'échangeaient aucunes paroles. Rogue avait installé le mieux possible le corps du jeune homme.

Dumbledore prit la parole :"Severus, nous allons nous éloigner suffisamment de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner. Cela ira beaucoup plus vite."

Rogue ne fit que hocher la tête pour donner son accord.

Devant l'air effondré de son collègue, Minerva ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort. Elle ne reçut en retour qu'un pâle sourire forcé.

Ils filèrent à toute allure hors de l'école. Le périmètre d'interdiction de transplanage s'étendait à 5 kilomètres autour du château. A peine, eurent-ils dépassés la limite qu'un grand fracas tout proche se fit entendre. Leur véhicule stoppa brutalement.

Minerva sortit la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec un Détraqueur. Elle réussit à stopper l'intrusion de celui-ci dans son cerveau mais une ombre en profita pour s'approcher et la frapper sur la nuque. Elle s'écroula à l'intérieur de la calèche.

Dumbledore se rua hors de la voiture. Des étincelles jaillissaient des vêtements du directeur. Il brandit sa baguette en direction des agresseurs.

"Lucius ! Bellatrix ! Vous ne toucherez jamais à cet enfant ! "

Lucius Malefoy partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

"Et c'est vous qui allez nous en empêcher, vieux fou ! "

Dumbledore banda son pouvoir et prépara un sort afin de mettre à terre ces suppôts de Voldemort. Mais une terrible fatigue le terrassa en pleine exécution. Une douleur explosa au niveau de son cœur et il se retrouva un genou à terre.

Cela ne fit que redoubler les railleries des ses opposants. Ceux-ci commencèrent à discuter des sorts interdits qu'ils allaient faire subir au "grand" Directeur de Poudlard

Rogue choisit ce moment là pour sortir de la calèche, Harry de nouveau dans ses bras.

Son visage avait changé du tout au tout. Il arborait un sourire cruel en s'adressant aux deux Mangemorts.

"Vous vous vengerez plus tard ! Nous devons partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Le maître attend que nous lui ramenions sa proie."

Conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de contester cette évidence, les deux complices ne purent qu'accepter la présence de Rogue, surtout qu'il tenait fermement Potter.

Lucius sortit de sa poche une sorte de grande assiette. Tous mirent la main sur le portoloin. Rogue resserra sa prise sur Harry. Il ne devait pas le perdre.

Plusieurs minutes après, Dumbledore se releva péniblement. Il constata la disparition des Mangemorts, de Rogue et de Harry. Un pincement lui enserra le cœur. Il alla s'enquérir de la santé de sa collègue. Il se sentait si déprimé après les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Ils avaient échoué !

L'élu était désormais aux mains de Voldemort. La seule lueur d'espoir reposait désormais sur Rogue. Mais celui-ci allait devoir jouer serrer pour convaincre qu'il était toujours un Mangemort dévoué à son maître !

Il aida Minerva à reprendre conscience. Celle-ci n'eut même pas à lui poser de questions. Elle lut dans ses yeux leur défaite. Ils repartirent le plus rapidement possible vers Poudlard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques instants plus tôt_

Rogue avait du prendre une décision rapide. Dès que Minerva s'était écroulé dans le carrosse, il avait compris qu'ils avaient été piégés.

Comment ? Cela restait un mystère mais il n'avait pas le loisir d'y réfléchir tout de suite.

Que faire ?

Il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter des Mangemorts juste après avoir effectué un rituel de blocage de pouvoir.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution ! Faire croire qu'il était toujours un fidèle partisan de Lord Voldemort.

Rien qu'à cette idée, tout son être se révulsa. De plus, cette option était risquée. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec les autres convertis et son rapprochement de Harry avait du faire l'objet de plusieurs rapports, notamment de Drago.

Drago ! Voilà d'où devaient venir tous leurs problèmes. Dire qu'il avait protégé le jeune homme à son arrivée à Poudlard pour essayer de réduire l'influence de son père !

Soudain, il entendit des voix menaçant le directeur et il en reconnut leurs propriétaires: Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Plus le temps d'hésiter ! Il jeta un dernier regard amical à Harry et pensa: _Je vais me battre pour toi !_

Il attrapa le corps du jeune homme toujours inconscient et sortit de la calèche. Il allait devoir être très convaincant dans les prochaines heures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le portoloin les amena dans le manoir de l'Ouest, propriété des Malefoy peu connue. Bellatrix, Lucius et Severus atterrirent au milieu d'une vaste pièce qui avait du servir de salle de réception. Son plafond atteignait les quatre mètres de hauteur. Les tapisseries représentaient des scènes de chasse. Ca et là, sur les murs aux couleurs verdâtres, des bois et des têtes empaillées ajoutaient un air sinistre à la pièce.

Toutefois, on voyait des ajouts récents à la décoration d'origine, notamment un trône et divers instruments de tortures. Rogue en reconnut certains : une vierge de fer, une croix, un pilori, des chaises à clous…

Beaucoup portaient des traces de sang frais.

Pour ne pas se focaliser sur ces détails macabres et en prévision de son improbable évasion, Rogue essaya de capter le plus de détails sur le lieu où il se trouvait. Mais les fenêtres ne laissaient voir qu'un épais manteau neigeux qu'une tempête continuait d'augmenter.

Il fut tiré de ses observations par un ordre aboyé: "Donnez-le-moi !"

Lucius pointait sa baguette vers lui dans un geste rageur.

Rogue débuta alors le rôle le plus important de sa vie.

"Lucius, aurais-tu peur que je te vole un peu du prestige que cette capture va t'apporter ? "

Il lâcha le corps de Harry sur le sol tout en prononçant une excuse muette. Il fit un sourire le plus désarmant possible à Bellatrix puis il s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un baisemain.

"De plus en plus magnifique ma chère."

Il fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il retrouvait son ancien rôle de Mangemort, respecté, puissant et craint. Il alla près d'une desserte, se servit un verre de whisky et s'assit dans un des confortables fauteuils présents.

Il se permit même un sourire narquois devant l'air courroucé de Lucius. Il fit tourner sa boisson ambrée trois ou quatre fois, y goûta, puis prit la parole.

"Je suis très fier de Drago. Il a manœuvré très habilement : Un vrai Serpentard ! Personne ne l'a vu piéger Potter." Il eut une soudaine illumination. "Ni Dumbledore d'ailleurs ! "

Lucius s'emporta: "Quoi ? Tu étais au courant ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit alors ? Tu es devenu un ami de Potter pourtant ! "

Il cracha le nom du jeune homme.

Rogue partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il se leva, s'approcha du corps qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le moment où il l'avait lâché. Il donna un coup de pied dedans et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Malefoy.

"Avais-je le choix ! Vos manigances l'ont mis au ban de Poudlard. Je devais tout faire pour rester dans son entourage au cas où le maître m'aurait ordonné d'agir ! "

Il regarda Lucius dans les yeux: "Douterais-tu de ma dévotion à notre maître? "

Avant que Malefoy père n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une voix gutturale emplit l'espace: "Moi, je m'en doute pas une seconde."

Tous se retournèrent vers le trône désormais occupé par son occupant habituel, Lord Voldemort.

Il se tenait toujours drapé dans sa robe de bure. Mais cette fois, il avait abaissé son capuchon. Rogue ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Le Lord semblait avoir repris de la consistance. Son aspect décharné n'était plus aussi marquant. Ce qui sautait aux yeux était qu'il avait abandonné la couleur brune discrète de son habit pour un rouge flamboyant. Il ne désirait plus se cacher.

Alors que chaque cellule de son être se révoltait face à cette présence, Rogue réussit à allumer une lueur de dévotion dans ses yeux. Il alla devant le maître avec ses acolytes et s'agenouilla respectueusement.

Voldemort lança un sort d'Accio et le corps de Harry atterrit lourdement devant lui.

"Enfin !"

Le corps du maître était pris de tremblement d'excitation. Il s'approcha du jeune sorcier.

"Il est à moi ! " dit-il en survolant le corps d'une main avide. Il s'arrêta sur le visage et dégagea la mèche qui cachait la cicatrice du bout des doigts.

"Ma Némésis ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir régler cette histoire de prophétie."

Rogue déglutit. Il allait devoir gagner du temps sans pour autant briser sa fragile couverture.

Mais Lucius fut plus rapide que lui à prendre la parole. Il s'empressa de suggérer une grande cérémonie pour effectuer le sacrifice de Potter. Cette idée réjouit Bellatrix et rien qu'à l'idée du sang versé, une langue vicieuse vint caresser ses lèvres.

Voldemort semblait moins ravi à l'idée de ce contretemps dans l'exécution de ces plans. Comme autrefois, il tourna son regard vers Rogue, un de ses conseillers les plus avisés. Celui-ci prit l'air d'une intense réflexion avant de s'exprimer.

"Il est vrai que plus nous attendons, plus nous laissons une chance à nos adversaires de réunir ses forces."

Il laissa passer quelques secondes.

"Mais d'un autre côté, l'exécution de l'élu devant la communauté des Mangemorts permettrait de déclarer officiellement votre retour au monde entier. Une fois Potter sacrifié en grande pompe, personne ne pourra nier votre victoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, la décision est vôtre, Maître."


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le secret d'Hermione

**Base : Harry Potter**

**Genre : violence, angst**

**Couple : non yaoi**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre**

**Chapitre 17 : Le secret d'Hermione**

_A Poudlard_

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre présents à Poudlard étaient réunis. Le directeur venait de les mettre au courant des événements récents. Tous les visages exprimaient une crainte immense. Ils pensaient à la dernière période où Voldemort avait régné. La plupart d'entre eux avaient perdu des membres de leur famille ou des amis proches.

"Nous devons nous ressaisir." s'emporta Lupin "Tous les moyens possibles doivent être mis en œuvre pour trouver où Harry a été emmené. Nous devons…"

Un bruit sourd coupa le professeur Lupin. Les regards convergèrent vers l'origine du bruit, une grande fenêtre du bureau.

"Edwige !"

Minerva se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et recueillir l'animal qui avait lourdement atterri sur le rebord de la vitre. Elle déposa délicatement la chouette au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci semblait avoir souffert. Ses plumes étaient toutes ébouriffées et ses grands yeux globuleux affichaient une terreur sans nom.

Rémus allait reprendre la parole quand il croisât le regard de Dumbledore fixé sur le volatile. Il baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Le corps de la chouette était agité de soubresauts. Il semblait se dilater et s'enfler (_à la Manimal pour les vieux ;)_ ). Les ailes et les pattes commencèrent à s'allonger.

Sous les yeux stupéfiés des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, là où reposait Edwige quelques instants plus tôt se tenait Hermione Granger !

Minerva ne put se retenir: "Par Merlin ! Miss Granger vous êtes une animagus ! "

La jeune femme se releva péniblement : "Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Harry court un grand danger. Drago est à la solde de Voldemort. Ils ont comploté et…"

Dumbledore arrêta la jeune sorcière d'une main sur l'épaule : "Hélas ma chère enfant, il est trop tard ! Votre ami a déjà été enlevé. Tous nos espoirs s'effondrent."

Hermione se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte amicale du directeur, choquant tout le monde. Elle paraissait furieuse.

"Arrêtez votre défaitisme. Vous avez été empoissonné à l'asparagus via les lettres reçues ces derniers mois. Et Harry aussi !"

Tous se regardèrent. Du poison ! Personne n'avait songé à autre chose qu'un sort pour expliquer l'état de leur doyen. Même Rogue n'avait rien vu !

Poudlard était tellement protégé contre toute intrusion maléfique, que tout le monde s'y croyait en sécurité.

Hermione continua : "Je sais aussi où Harry est retenu. Nous devons annihiler l'effet du poison et aller le délivrer !"

La jeune femme flamboyait de détermination. Minerva se permit un sourire de satisfaction en repensant au parcours de la jeune fille depuis son arrivée à Poudlard six ans auparavant.

Sans perdre de temps, Hestia Jones fila dans la classe de Rogue afin de préparer un contre poison.

Mondigus Fletcher s'adressa alors à Hermione : "Jeune fille ! Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas déclaré en tant qu'animagus ?"

Hermione fit un sourire crispé : "Je ne suis pas une animagus génétique !"

Elle regarda tous les professeurs présents "Ne me dites pas qu'aucun de vous ne s'est jamais étonné que trois amis si proches aient été bizarrement animagus ! Oui, je vous parle de James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow."

La sorcière jeta un regard appuyé à Rémus qui rougit instantanément. Cet échange n'échappa à personne.

"Rémus ! " interrogea Maugrey.

L'ancien professeur de défense contre le mal bredouilla: "C'est à dire que.. en fouillant dans certains ouvrages…euh…"empruntés" à la réserve, Sirius a trouvé une formule qui…"

"Permet d'apprendre à se transformer en l'animal de son choix." acheva Hermione. "Toutefois, on ne peut choisir qu'un seul animal et puis…" sa voix baissa… "Il y a une autre condition."

Elle releva la tête comme pour mettre au défi quelqu'un présent dans la pièce de se moquer d'elle. "Il faut que le futur animagus est atteint la puberté. Sinon, les taux d'hormone présents dans le sang ne permettent pas la transformation."

Voilà qui expliquait le soudain changement dans la morphologie d'Hermione !

Dès qu'elle avait lu le carnet de Sirius presque un an plus tôt, Hermione avait tout de suite compris l'énorme potentialité de la formule de transformation en animagus. Mais toutes ces tentatives avaient échoué. Or, Peter, James et Sirius représentaient une preuve tangible que c'était possible. Elle avait du se résoudre à rencontrer Rita Skeeter, qu'elle savait animagus non déclarée.

Celle-ci, après avoir rabaissé Hermione plus bas que terre pour se venger, avait consenti à lui livrer le détail qui lui manquait.

La personne désirant appliquer sur elle la formule devait être pubère.

Hermione n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de fabriquer une potion pour accélérer son rythme biologique. Par des doses croissantes de potions, elle avait forcée son corps à s'épanouir plus vite.

Tonks, en tant que métamorphomage, ne put retenir ses questions : " Mais pourquoi un tel sacrifice ? Vous avez pris de très gros risques avec votre santé. Ce n'est pas à vous de risquer votre vie pour protéger Harry Potter"

Les interrogations furent stoppées par l'arrivée en trombe d'Hestia Jones qui revenait avec une fiole contenant un liquide doré.

"Je l'ai fait assez fort pour purger l'organisme dans un délai record. Désolé Albus mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le parfumer au citron" ajouta avec une note d'humour le sorcier. Il semblait exténué et il avait le souffle court d'avoir couru pour rapporter le précieux élixir.

Dumbledore se saisit du récipient.

_Empoisonné ! Pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt ! Tout cela aurait pu être évité ! _

Peu désireux de s'apitoyer encore sur lui-même, il déboucha le flacon et en vida le contenu d'un trait. Il s'effondra dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent.

Les regards convergèrent vers Hestia Jones.

« Euh… je crois que c'est normal vu la dose que j'ai mis. »

Il s'approcha quand même du doyen pour lui prendre le pouls. Il était en train compter les pulsations au poignet de Dumbledore quand celui-ci se redressa d'un coup. Il attrapa le bras de Jones et fit sursauter tout le monde.

Si une des personnes présentes dans la pièce eut jamais douté des grands pouvoirs que possédait le sorcier, ces doutes s'évanouirent en un instant.

Parallèlement, la différence entre son état actuel et celui d'il y quelques mois leur sauta au visage. La lente diminution des forces du directeur était passée inaperçue aux yeux de tous jusqu'à récemment.

Mais maintenant, on sentait comme une auréole de pouvoir autour de Dumbledore. Une puissance impressionnante émanait de tout son être et Hermione se crut revenue moins d'un an en arrière lors du combat au Ministère.

Une vague d'optimiste envahit les coeurs et les esprits. Maintenant, ils avaient une chance. Ils se mirent à préparer leur plan de bataille.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le manoir des Malefoy, un calme étrange régnait. Rogue, installé dans sa chambre, se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il devait surveiller ces moindres gestes et paroles. Rien ne devait le trahir. Et en même temps, son rôle de Mangemort lui semblait de plus en plus facile à retrouver.

Il se morigéna mentalement pour ces pensées. Il devait tenir ! Rester fort dans sa tête pour résister à l'attraction de Voldemort.

Combien de sorciers honnêtes s'étaient crus suffisamment habiles pour ne pas succomber aux attraits du pouvoir ?

Mais le Lord maléfique était capable de corrompre bien des âmes, même les plus pures.

Sa fureur quand James et Lilly Potter lui avaient tenu tête n'avait eu d'égal que la hargne qu'il avait mise à se venger d'eux.

Se soumettre ou mourir ! Tel était la devise du sorcier et elle reflétait parfaitement sa noirceur d'âme.

Mais sa confiance totale en son pouvoir pour soumettre les autres s'était révélé être son talon d'Achille. Jamais il n'avait pu envisager qu'un de ses fidèles Mangemorts puisse le trahir !

Rogue et Albus s'étaient engouffrés dans cette brèche il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'année de ça et Severus était devenu un espion.

Encore une fois, il allait devoir prendre des risques avec sa vie pour espérer que le nouvel élu survive et délivre le monde de la menace de Voldemort.

Dans l'après-midi, Lucius lui avait fourni un excellent prétexte pour maintenir en vie le jeune homme encore quelques temps. L'analyse qu'il avait fournie au Maître avait convaincu celui-ci d'organiser la cérémonie du sacrifice à la prochaine pleine lune. Cela laissait cinq jours pour tout organiser.

Mais d'ici là, pour ne pas perdre sa couverture, il ne pourrait pas protéger Harry.

Rogue ne voulait pas penser aux tortures que le jeune homme allait subir pendant ces quelques jours. Le seul point positif était que suite au sacrifice de Lilly pour protéger son enfant, Voldemort hésiterait encore à toucher le jeune homme en souvenir de l'avada kedavra qu'il lui avait renvoyé il y a de ça 16 ans, même s'il pouvait le faire dorénavant. Mais ses sbires n'étaient pas dans ce cas là.

De légers coups frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions.

Se doutant de la personne responsable de cette visite, il répondit par un "Entrez", prononcé de façon sensuelle.

Conformément à son intuition, ce fut Bellatrix qui pénétra dans sa chambre.

Elle portait une nuisette provocante toute en soie rouge avec une bordure de dentelle noire. Celle-ci ne couvrait que très peu de peau de la plantureuse femme.

Elle gardait ses mains derrière son dos, dissimulant quelque chose. D'une démarche suggestive, elle s'approcha du lit sur lequel reposait Severus.

Il eut l'intuition de lever un bras pour se protéger le visage. Cela lui permit d'échapper à un coup de fouet cinglant. Il attrapa la lanière et tira dessus d'un geste vif. Bellatrix fut projeté dans ses bras.

"Bien joué, Severus. Je vois que le fait de t'occuper de pauvres gamins Moldus ou sang-de-bourbes n'a pas trop émoussé tes réflexes."

Elle dévoila par un sourire carnassier une dentition blanche parfaite et elle ajouta d'une voix gourmande:

"J'aurais été très déçue de ne pas pouvoir reprendre nos petits jeux."

En effet, Bellatrix avait été sa maîtresse pendant le temps où il avait joué les espions auprès de Voldemort. Leurs relations épisodiques reflétaient parfaitement le caractère de Bellatrix: orageuses, passionnées et vicieuses, voir sadiques.

Toutefois, celle-ci n'avait jamais jugé Rogue pour les détails que lui reprochaient la plupart des personnes qui l'approchaient, à savoir son sale caractère et ses cheveux gras.

Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle commença à lui caresser tout le corps avec son fouet.

Rogue se fit alors la réflexion que certains sacrifices n'étaient pas aussi dur à faire que d'autres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago, une fois enfui de Poudlard, avait pris un nombre incroyable de précaution pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi tout en se dépêchant. Il ne voulait pas manquer la curée. S'il avait participé aux plans de Voldemort, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils partageaient au moins un objectif commun : la mort de Harry Potter dans d'immenses souffrances.

Fort de cette pensée, les derniers mètres le menant à la demeure de l'Ouest furent franchis avec allégresse, la fatigue du voyage totalement oublié.

Il prit même du plaisir à l'enfoncement de ses bottes dans l'épais manteau neigeux. Un sort de protection contre la neige l'entourait, lui conférant un halo verdâtre. Il était environ 23 heures quand il arriva finalement sur le perron.

Parvenu sur le seuil, il manipula le heurtoir en forme de serpent. Il fallait un certain mouvement pour que la porte s'ouvre.

Malheur à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas ce petit détail ! Ils allaient nourrir le bestiaire que Lucius avait accumulé pendant des années dans les fosses entourant le bâtiment.

Il posa bruyamment ses bagages dans l'entrée et appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il débarrasse.

Décidé à se réchauffer près d'un bon feu de cheminée, il se dirigea vers le grand salon. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le figea instantanément sur place.

Dans un coin de la salle, Harry Potter, à demi nu et inconscient, était crucifié !

Il resta 10 minutes sans faire le moindre geste à contempler le spectacle. Il aurait pu le faire toute la nuit si le corps du supplicié n'avait pas montré des signes de réveil.

Il s'amusa de l'expression de total désarroi du jeune sorcier reprenant connaissance. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'aller le tourmenter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant que Rogue renouait avec ses anciennes habitudes, Harry reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Ce fut d'abord un sentiment d'absence et de manque qui s'empara de lui alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il chercha à analyser ce sentiment mais il fut submergé instantanément par une autre sensation: la douleur. Ses bras le faisaient énormément souffrir. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté car ses globes oculaires étaient douloureux.

Le monde tangua autour de lui avant d'en obtenir une vision floue. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes !

Un frisson le glaça instantanément : il était attaché ! A une croix ! Bras et jambes écartés et ligotés sur une croix métallique.

De plus, il avait froid car son torse était dénudé. Sa chemise avait du lui être arrachée.

Et comme pour parfaire le cauchemar qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé, une silhouette se rapprocha de lui, le bruit des pas se répercutant sur le sol avec un écho qui lui meurtrit les oreilles.

Harry ne put distinguer l'identité du visiteur car il était encore loin mais une voix s'éleva lui permettant de reconnaître cette personne mieux que par un regard.

"Alors, Potter, on fait moins le malin sans ses pouvoirs et ses petits copains pour se cacher derrière".

Drago ! Une profonde haine emplit son cœur mais contrairement à ces derniers temps, aucune explosion de sa magie ne l'accompagna. Les mots de Malefoy prirent alors leur signification.

Il n'avait plus de pouvoir !

Cette constatation raviva sa mémoire qui lui livra un condensé de ses derniers instants de lucidité. Il se revit au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, se tordant de douleur. Son dernier souvenir était une brève vision de certains de ses professeurs l'entourant et psalmodiant une étrange mélopée.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait du lui retirer ses pouvoirs. Vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il sut que quelque chose avait du mal tourner par la suite.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas fait attention à la progression de Drago jusqu'à la croix.

Celui-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir par un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Harry suffoqua et commença à voir des étoiles devant ses yeux. L'évanouissement n'était pas loin.

Malgré tout, il bénit Merlin que ce ne soit pas Voldemort à ses côtés.

Même la pluie de coups acharnés qui suivit ne put le faire changer d'idée. Il sombra rapidement dans un léger coma, laissant un Drago en sueur, défoulé pour un certain temps.

Drago haletait. Il venait de libérer une partie de la haine qu'il avait accumulée depuis plusieurs années.

Saint Potter ligoté sur une croix à sa merci !

Au début, il avait juste voulu l'insulter verbalement puis sans comprendre, il s'était mis à le frapper avec une rage froide.

Maintenant, vidé de toutes ses forces, il décida de monter se coucher.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Trahison

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

Merci à:

**Gundy **pour sa magnifique et si gentille review

**Aceituna **qui ne me trouve pas assez sadique, j'espère que ce chapitre lui conviendra ;)

**Chapitre 18 : Trahison !**

Le petit matin trouva Rogue dans sa salle de bain, assis contre la baignoire. Ces cernes témoignaient de la nuit plus que mouvementée que lui avait fait subir Miss Lestrange.

S'il trouvait relativement agréable ce coté de la situation, il n'était pas dupe pour autant. Bellatrix était chargée de le surveiller !

Sans aucun doute, cet ordre provenait de Lucius Malefoy. Rogue se trouvait donc dans l'incapacité de tenter le moindre sort pour contacter Poudlard. Tout en réfléchissant, il se massa l'épaule. Abaissant un pan de son peignoir, il découvrit l'empreinte des dents de son amante fichée dans sa chair. Il se désinfecta mais la vue de son sang l'avait troublé.

Dans quel état allait-il retrouver Harry ?

Vu que peu de Mangemorts étaient présents dans le domaine, personne n'avait du trop s'acharner sur lui. Mais il ne savait pas précisément les ordres que Voldemort avait donnés concernant le jeune homme.

Il s'habilla rapidement. Avant de quitter la chambre, il remonta le drap sur le corps dénudé de Bellatrix. Il préférait qu'elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Il aurait peut être le temps de fureter un peu dans le manoir.

Son esprit marchait à cent à l'heure pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon. Il ne voyait pas de moyen pour que l'Ordre du Phénix parvienne jusqu'ici. Encore qu'avec Dumbledore, il n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises.

Il fallait donc qu'il ne compte que sur lui-même et sur Harry pour espérer avoir la vie sauve. Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il crut que le sorcier avait passé une nuit calme depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Mais en s'approchant, il découvrit de nombreuses traces de coup et des ecchymoses qui commençaient à violacer un peu partout sur le torse du jeune homme. Un filet de sang séché lui sortait également du nez.

Malgré le feu de cheminée de la pièce, Rogue ne put empêcher sa peau de se couvrir de chair de poule.

Sa main commença à se diriger vers le visage de Harry pour le nettoyer un peu mais son sixième sens prit le dessus sur son geste. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il empoigna méchamment le menton du sorcier et lui cracha au visage.

Puis il se força à sursauter quand des applaudissements résonnèrent derrière lui.

Drago se tenait accoudé à quelques mètres de la croix. Un sourire malsain lui éclairait le visage.

"Si je n'avais pas été témoin de cette scène, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez vraiment rester fidèle à Voldemort".

Le jeune Malefoy se plaça à coté de Harry et commença à tracer du doigt toutes ses blessures.

"Je me suis un peu amusé avec lui, hier. J'espère que notre maître ne nous en voudra pas."

Rogue fut frappé devant le regard de Drago. Il y lisait un mélange de haine et de désir. Que pouvait avoir fait Harry qui justifiait un tel déchaînement de sentiments ?

Rogue ne connaissait pas de penchants homosexuels au jeune Serpentard.

Drago commença à s'adresser au corps inconscient de son ancien camarade.

"Alors, Potter, on joue à la Belle au bois dormant ? Tu manques pourtant un grand spectacle ! Le professeur que tu croyais ton ami te déteste autant que moi. Ah ! Comme je voudrais voir ton expression quand tu le découvriras.

Saint Potter, le survivant respecté de tous, qui n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour soulever les foules trahit par une des seules personnes qui lui adressaient encore la parole.

Quelle ironie !

Qui pourrait encore vouloir te suivre pour combattre Voldemort ? Personne !

Quel dommage que tu doives mourir ! Tu ne me verras jamais imposer mon autorité à tous ceux que tu as connu !"

Une gifle cinglante clôtura sa tirade avec un son identique à celui d'une balle.

_Il va le tuer_ ! songea Rogue.

L'éclat de folie qui embrasait le regard de Drago inquiéta Rogue. Le jeune homme semblait guetter le moindre signe d'éveil afin d'humilier un Harry, conscient de sa situation.

"Ca suffit Drago ! " aboya Rogue "Le sort de Potter ne doit dépendre que de la volonté de lord Voldemort !"

L'évocation du lord maléfique agit comme une douche glacée sur le jeune Serpentard. La soif de sang dans ses yeux fit place à une certaine crainte.

Il se reprit bien vite et ajouta crânement en quittant la salle "Bien, je vous le laisse !"

Drago courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit, le corps parcouru de frisson. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et se pencha au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Son estomac se contracta violemment plusieurs fois. Il finit par vomir de la bile.

Une fois ses spasmes terminés, il mouilla une serviette et se la mit sur le front. Puis il retourna s'allonger.

Tout cela était une réaction à son propre comportement. Il avait toujours rêvé de maltraiter Harry Potter. Mais la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait frappé, humilié et torturé le dégouttait à présent.

Dans le futur, il s'imaginait comme un homme craint et respecté de tous pour son immense pouvoir et non comme un être barbare aux mains couvertes de sang.

Etait-ce la proximité de Voldemort qui déteignait sur lui ?

Heureusement que son professeur avait pu le stopper ! Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire subir au corps inconscient de Harry.

Il ne voulut pas analyser plus profondément l'origine de sa haine. Il chassa ses néfastes pensées en se concentrant sur la bonne nouvelle de la matinée : le professeur Rogue était de leur coté.

Enfin tranquille, Rogue essuya un filet de sang qui perlait sur la joue de Harry. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister l'avait bouleversé. Il devait absolument sauver l'élu. Jusque là, le seul danger clairement identifié se résumait à l'obnubilation de Voldemort pour Harry. Mais maintenant, la haine de Drago lui semblait une menace plus concrète et plus imminente.

Il regarda le sang de Harry sur ses doigts.

_Le sang ? Bien sûr ! S'il réussissait à…_

« Quelle violence, cher ami ! Je ne pensais pas que vous vous laisseriez emporter comme ça ! »

La voix profonde de Voldemort avait des accents hypnotiques dont il fallait constamment se méfier.

Rogue, dont un embryon de plan venait de germer dans son esprit, prit une grande inspiration muette et se retourna vers son ancien maître.

« Il faut bien savoir se détendre un peu. Mais je promets de ne pas trop l'abîmer. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre sacre, mon Seigneur. »

Le rire guttural de Voldemort raisonna dans la pièce. C'est ce moment là que choisit Harry pour émerger de son sommeil. Rogue s'interdit de frissonner. Il aurait tant voulu être le seul témoin du réveil du jeune homme.

Une sorte de sommeil sans rêves ! Voilà ce que Harry vivait. Il ne voulait pas penser, pas s'éveiller. Ses souvenirs étaient confus : il s'était évanoui dans le réfectoire de Poudlard puis retrouvé attaché à la merci de Drago !

Son subconscient laissait filtrer quelques informations sur son environnement. La plupart du temps, il restait seul. Parfois, des voix surgissaient mais il ne voulait en écouter aucune.

Pourtant, une voix le fit sortir de ses limbes. Il crut reconnaître la voix du professeur Rogue. Etait-ce un souvenir ? Cherchait-il à se rassurer ?

Mais tout de suite, une autre voix s'éleva et son cœur se glaça !

Voldemort !

Tous les sens de Harry s'éveillèrent. Rogue et Voldemort dans une même pièce ?

Severus avait du vouloir venir le sauver et par sa faute, il se trouvait confronté avec l'homme qui représentait pour lui un passé violent.

_Je dois absolument réagir ! Trop de personnes sont déjà mortes par ma faute !_

Harry rassembla toutes ses forces pour abandonner le cocon dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Toute la douleur qu'il avait occultée dans sa phase de sommeil envahit ses terminaisons nerveuses, le mettant au supplice. Des larmes lui perlèrent aux paupières.

Il se força à continuer son entrée dans le monde des vivants. Il commença à distinguer des silhouettes.

« Professeur ? Professeur ? »

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, ses lèvres totalement desséchées sous le manque d'eau craquaient sous l'effort, le sang se mit à couler.

Soudain, deux prunelles luisantes de haine envahirent son champ de vision. L'haleine chaude du lord maléfique souffla sur son visage lui provoquant un haut le cœur.

« On cherche quelqu'un, Potter ? Peut être un des mes Mangemorts les plus fidèle ? Severus Rogue par exemple ! »

Voldemort se recula, permettant enfin à Harry d'apercevoir la seule personne qu'il désirait voir. Il commença par sourire malgré la douleur mais la phrase qu'il allait prononcer s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Rogue se tenait à coté du lord maléfique et ne cherchait pas à éviter le contact de sa main sur son épaule.

Il détailla les traits de son professeur mais ne put rien y lire.

Non, ça ne pouvait être possible ! Il devait s'agir d'une ruse. Jamais le Rogue avec qui il avait discuté dans ses appartements n'aurait pu le trahir !

Il secoua la tête vigoureusement en signe de dénégation. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Oh, pauvre petit Harry ! »

_Ne pas écouter, ne pas écouter ! _Harry remuait continuellement la tête pour ne pas laisser les paroles l'atteindre mais une main de fer lui enserra la mâchoire.

C'était bien Rogue qui lui parlait. Il avait de nouveau l'air hautain et méprisant que les élèves de Poudlard subissait continuellement.

« Profe… Professeur… » La voix de Harry devenait chevrotante, le désespoir et l'incompréhension emplirent ses yeux

Rogue émit un grognement de mépris.

« Potter, je pensais avoir déceler en vous un peu de courage et voilà que vous mettez à pleurer comme une 1ère année de Poufsouffle. Finalement, vous ne valez pas mieux que cette sang de bourbe de Granger….les avantages physiques en moins bien sûr ! »

« Non, je ne vous crois pas ! Vous n'avez pas pu me mentir à ce point ! »

Severus lui imposa le silence d'une claque sèche.

« Maître, m'autorisez-vous à « aider » notre hôte à apprendre le respect du à ses aînés dans les jours qui arrivent ? »

« Oui, cher ami, je vous le permets. » Il s'approcha tout près de Severus et lui murmura « Mais je le veux vivant ! Et capable de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. »

A peine Voldemort sortait de la pièce de la pièce que Bellatrix y entrait.

_Bien orchestré cher Lucius_, pensa Rogue.

D'une démarche féline, Bellatrix vint s'installer négligemment contre la croix de Harry.

Celui-ci se débattit instantanément. La femme qui avait grandement participé à la mort de son parrain se trouvait à côté de lui. Si seulement il avait encore ses pouvoirs !

« Pathétique » prononça la Mangemort à l'attention du sorcier qui lui lançait des regards assassins. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Severus : « J'espère que tu ne vas pas passer ta matinée avec ça. »

Elle se frotta contre le sorcier « J'aimerais bien éclaircir quelques points sur ta prestation de la nuit dernière. »

Elle le quitta non sans lui avoir embrasser goulûment.

« Si vous le voulez bien Potter, je vais remettre mes leçons d'éducation à plus tard. La dame n'aime pas attendre. Elle peut devenir encore plus mauvaise. Enfin si c'est possible ! »

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

En sortant de la pièce, le « pourquoi » hurlé par le jeune home avec toute sa force lui broya le cœur.

_A dix kilomètres de là_

L'élaboration du plan de bataille leur avait pris beaucoup de temps. L'ordre du Phénix avec Hermione comme nouveau membre devait absolument gérer deux impératifs : retrouver Harry dans les meilleurs délais et ne pas perdre l'avantage de la surprise. Si Voldemort ou un de ses sbires s'apercevaient que le lieu de leur retraite était connu, Harry n'aurait plus aucune chance.

Il avait envoyé des gens de confiance dans les alentours de la demeure. Ceux-ci avaient réussi à trouver une ferme à 10 kilomètres du manoir. Abandonné depuis deux ans, les bâtiments étaient encore en état et suffisamment grands pour abriter une quinzaine de personnes sans trop attirer l'attention. Quelques tentes avaient été installées dans les dépendances.

La première nuit, Minerva et Hermione, sous leur forme d'animagus, firent plusieurs survols de la propriété pour évaluer le nombre d'ennemis à affronter. La vision nocturne d'une chouette et d'un chat se révélaient être d'une grande utilité pour espionner discrètement.

Heureusement pour eux, les Mangemorts aussi désiraient passer inaperçu. Seuls quelques gardes étaient en faction. Mais il s'agissait bien sûr des plus loyaux et des plus fanatiques envers leur maître. Ils donneraient leur vie pour le protéger.

En début de matinée, les deux femmes avaient fait leur rapport devant l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre. Hermione avait pris souvent la parole pour souligner des détails sur la topographie des lieux qui pourraient se révéler stratégiques lors de l'assaut.

Puis Albus leur fit un discours.

A la fin de la réunion, Rémus prit la jeune femme à part pour lui parler.

« Hermione, personne ne met en doute tes qualités. Mais tu dois te reposer. Tu n'as pas notre expérience et nous ne voulons pas te faire courir de risques, tu… »

La jeune femme le coupa d'un geste énervé.

« Professeur, depuis cinq ans, j'entends le même discours de la part du directeur ou de différents professeurs ! Je crois pourtant que vous êtes au courant de ce que Harry, Ron et moi avons fait. Je ne dis pas que nous n'avons pas risqué nos vies inutilement. Mais nous vous avons imité sur plusieurs points : nous vous avons caché des informations importantes qui auraient pu tout changer ! Il serait temps que vous arrêtiez de nous prendre pour de simples gamins. Harry est le survivant et j'ai plus étudié des sorts et de livres, notamment grâce au retourneur de temps, que beaucoup des membres de l'Ordre. Que vous faut-il de plus ?»

Lupin ne put que sourire. Elle n'avait pas cité Ron dans la fin de la tirade. Malgré son amitié pour lui, elle était consciente qu'à ce stade il n'était qu'une gêne.

La maturité d'Hermione lui faisait plaisir mais en même temps, il regrettait qu'elle ait dû perdre aussi jeune son innocence. Pendant l'année qu'il avait passé à Poudlard comme professeur de lutte contre les forces du mal, il ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser à ce qui passionnait les autres filles de son âge : à savoir les garçons et sa tenue pour le grand bal.

Voilà ce que Voldemort avait pris, et bien plus encore, à de nombreux jeunes gens depuis son arrivée au pouvoir. Et malgré sa chute, cela ne s'était pas arrêté.

Une lueur de rage lui envahit les prunelles. Mais il se força à se clamer : à si peu de jours de la pleine lune, il ne devait pas laisser des sentiments aussi forts le submerger.

Pour clore la discussion et pouvoir aller se reposer dans sa chambre, il pressa le bras de la sorcière et la laissa regagner ses appartements.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa tente. Bien qu'il soit midi, son haleine formait de la buée dans le froid de la grange.

Elle se sentait enfin en accord avec elle. Toutes ces années à se forcer à être la meilleure, à tout connaître trouvaient enfin leur justification. Elle eut une pensée pour ses parents: _mon sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, je sauverai Harry._

Elle aurait encore à faire ses preuves mais depuis la nuit où elle avait révélée son pouvoir d'animagus, beaucoup de personnes commençait à la prendre au sérieux. Dumbledore en premier puisqu'il avait imposée son entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Les professeurs MacGonagall et Lupin l'avaient tout de suite soutenu mais sa récente conversation prouvait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour être reconnu comme une sorcière capable.

Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que surveiller les alentours et recueillir un maximum d'informations. Elle allait devoir mettre toute sa confiance en Rogue.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Potion de sang

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Chapitre 19 : Potion de sang**

Pour l'instant, Hermione ne pouvait que surveiller les alentours et recueillir un maximum d'informations. Elle allait devoir mettre toute sa confiance en Rogue.

_Quelques heures plus tôt pendant le discours de Dumbledore_

Albus Dumbledore faisait un discours aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix impliqués dans les derniers événements.

« Mes amis, nous allons lancer dans deux jours un assaut afin de libérer le professeur Rogue et Harry Potter, s'ils sont toujours en vie ! »

Dumbledore ne se laissa pas distraire par les murmures de protestation qui suivirent la fin de sa phrase.

« Le plus gros handicap est que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur le jeune Potter. Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir. »

Hermione l'interrompit : « Il me semble avoir lu pourtant que le sort de privation de pouvoir était réversible ! »

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air grave. Tonks ajouta d'une voix lasse et dans un soupir : « Si seulement nous avions eu un jour de plus ! »

D'un ton sec, la jeune femme demanda : « Je sais bien que je ne suis membre que depuis peu mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer ! »

Plusieurs critiques se firent entendre devant l'attitude de la sorcière.

Lupin prit la parole : « Il existe une potion qui annule le sortilège et rend les pouvoirs à son propriétaire. C'est la potion de sang. »

« De sang ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Lupin enchaîna : « Oui, le sang est un vecteur très puissant. Pour réaliser ce philtre, il faut du sang de la personne privée de ses pouvoirs et du sang des personnes ayant réalisées le sort.

Toutefois, compléta le professeur, la potion doit être réalisée après que le sort ait été lancé. »

« Faut-il que toutes les personnes présentes donnent du sang ? »

« Non Hermione »

« Mais alors ! Si le professeur Rogue est vivant, il va pouvoir la réaliser ? »

Un silence pesant lui répondit.

Minerva s'humecta les lèvres, remonta ses lunettes avant de choisir de répondre :

« Miss Granger, il faut une assez grande quantité d'élixir et il faut respecter certaines proportions… » Elle ajouta d'une voix presque inaudible. « Il faudrait un litre de sang de Harry et 2 litres de sang pour Severus. »

Hermione pâlit à cette révélation. Cela représentait quelque chose d'important pour les deux hommes sachant qu'un corps humain contenait en moyenne cinq litres de sang.

En plus, personne ne savait dans quel état physique ils se trouvaient ! Des images de cachot et de tortures lui envahirent soudainement l'esprit. Elle se força à les évacuer avant que le chagrin ne la submerge.

Dumbledore reprit la parole : « J'accorde toute ma confiance au professeur Rogue mais nous devons envisager la pire des hypothèses : aller récupérer des prisonniers ou des morts. »

Dumbledore pouvait sembler dur dans ses paroles mais chacun comprenait que le sorcier utilisait son expérience pour leur forger un caractère de combattant. Aucune erreur ne devrait être commise lorsqu'ils seraient face à Voldemort. Ils ne pourraient compter que sur eux-mêmes.

« Voici donc le plan que je vous propose… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue se rendit dans sa chambre cinq minutes après que Bellatrix eut quitté le salon. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite. L'exécution avait lieu dans 4 jours et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Comme il le pressentait suite à ses allusions subtiles, Bellatrix se trouvait déjà étendu sur sa couche. Cette femme était insatiable !

Mais Severus ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps avec la bagatelle. Il allait devoir ruser.

« Un petit massage pour te détendre ? » lui proposa t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La vénéneuse Lestrange dégrafa le haut de sa tunique pour libérer ses épaules en signe d'acquiescement. Severus récupéra une petite fiole d'huile trouvée dans la salle de bain. Il s'en frotta les mains et commença des petits mouvements circulaires à la base de son cou.

La sorcière se détendit instantanément. Rogue profita de son inattention passagère pour sortir d'une main experte un pincée de poudre issue d'un sachet qu'il avait transféré de sa tenue de professeur à sa tenue de Mangemort.

Il l'appliqua à l'aide de son pouce sur la nuque de son amante. Il s'essuya discrètement mais rapidement sur les draps. Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps de la femme s'affaissa. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras et la coucha en travers du lit.

_Passons aux choses sérieuses _se dit-il en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Il mit à couler de l'eau très chaude dans la baignoire. La buée et la vapeur emplirent la pièce. Il se mit torse nu pour éviter que la transpiration ne gène sa concentration.

Severus joignit les mains comme pour une prière et prononça une formule compliquée. Une lumière envahit ses mains. Maintenant sa paume gauche bien fixe, il s'y plongea deux doigts et en ressortit sa baguette. Il l'y avait dissimulée pendant les quelques instants de répit qu'il avait eu dans la calèche après l'attaque par leurs ennemis.

Ce sort de magie noire lui avait été très utile à une époque. Sans baguette visible, vos ennemis vous croyaient désarmés.

La vapeur d'eau se faisait de plus en plus dense, lui assurant une couverture au cas où des espions l'observeraient. D'un geste sûr de sa baguette, Rogue descella un carreau et y creusa une niche. Il fit ensuite apparaître un alambic aux formes complexes qu'il installa au sol avec un bocal.

La phase la plus délicate allait débuter.

Severus s'assit dans la baignoire en tailleur, grimaça sous la brûlure de l'eau chaude. Le bocal fut placé sur le rebord. Il reprit sa baguette et grava 3 traits dans le verre. Le professeur de potions se concentra pour oublier la douleur que les pores de sa peau envoyaient à son cerveau.

Le bout de sa baguette rougeoyât.

_Tu as intérêt à valoir la peine en tant qu'élu, Potter _pensa t'il

D'un geste précis et chirurgical, Rogue s'entailla les veines du poignet dans le sens de la longueur. Pendant un instant, son monde ne fut que souffrance. Puis il se calma en se plongeant dans un intense état de relaxation.

De son bras valide, il maintenait son poignet meurtri. De celui-ci se déversait le précieux liquide carmin à grosses gouttes dans le bocal. L'eau chaude favorisant la fluidité du sang, les gouttes devinrent un filet tenu, puis un filet plus épais.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Severus se sentit un peu faible. Il ouvrit les yeux sortant ainsi de sa transe. Toute la souffrance reflua au premier plan de son cerveau. Il se morigéna. Le niveau de sang dans le bocal avait légèrement dépassé le premier trait.

Il devrait donc renouveler l'opération !

Il saisit sa baguette et entreprit de refermer ses veines mutilées. Il retira ensuite la bonde et laissa l'eau maintenant tiède et légèrement teintée de rouge s'évacuer. Il ne se releva pas tout de suite. Le traumatisme interne, qu'il venait d'infliger à son corps, l'avait rendu faible.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il sortit de la baignoire, cacheta le bocal renfermant son sang afin qu'il ne coagule pas et plaça le récipient ainsi que l'alambic dans la cachette du mur. Après s'être assuré que rien ne transparaissait de ses manigances, Rogue se changea et rejoignit dans la pièce d'à côté sa maîtresse endormie.

Une heure plus tard, celle-ci se réveilla. Elle s'étira voluptueusement. La sorcière se sentait vraiment en forme. Puis, se rappelant où elle était, elle chercha Severus du regard. Il se tenait près d'une fenêtre et affichait un sourire suffisant.

« Tu es un vrai magicien. Je me suis endormie sous tes caresses expertes. »

Il la toisa : « C'est ça ou Lucius t'a trop épuisé ce matin après moi. »

Le regard de l'ancienne Serpentard s'emplit d'une rage froide. Elle ne supportait pas d'être démasquée. Elle se leva avec la vitesse d'un serpent et voulut gifler son amant pour son insolence.

« Sale… »

Il lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit d'un geste brusque. Elle se plia de douleur à ses pieds.

« Sors maintenant. » lui ordonna t'il « Je dois me préparer pour le repas. »

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Severus s'écroula sur son lit, il était en sueur. La confrontation même courte avait mis à mal le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il s'accorda 10 minutes de repos avant de rejoindre les Mangemorts du manoir pour manger.

Pour son grand plaisir, le repas fut servi dans une salle différente de celle où se trouvait Harry. Pour se venger, Bellatrix avait revêtu une tenue très provocante et l'ignorait superbement.

Les sujets au cours du repas portèrent sur l'organisation de l'exécution de l'élu. Voldemort entamait la fabrication de portoloin en grande série. Il ne voulait pas avoir recours à la marque trop tôt pour prévenir ses fidèles. Tous seraient appelés le 29 décembre et amenés par portoloins.

Rogue sauta sur l'occasion : « Je serais ravi de visiter le laboratoire. »

« Vous ne préférez pas vous reposer, cher ami » demanda Voldemort d'une voix moqueuse « Vous semblez bien fatigué. Votre chambre ne vous convient pas ? Trop de passage peut être ? ».

« J'ai réglé ce petit problème, ne vous inquiétez pas ».

Bellatrix pinça ses lèvres et lui lança un regard assassin. Elle ne dit rien du reste du repas.

Lucius, voyant qu'il venait de perdre une carte maîtresse, en abattit immédiatement une autre.

"Ce serait un honneur pour moi de faire visiter le laboratoire moi-même" _et de pouvoir te surveiller de près _ajouta t'il mentalement.

Voldemort acquiesça. Il s'amusait beaucoup de la jalousie de Malefoy envers Rogue.

En début d'après-midi, les deux hommes se rendirent donc dans les caves du manoir, transformées selon les désirs du lord noir. De nombreux elfes de maison y faisaient les plus basses et les plus dangereuses besognes. Rogue s'extasia tout en cherchant à repérer ce qu'il voulait. Ce fut fait au bout de quelques minutes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en approcher.

"Cher Lucius, pouvons-nous aller voir la partie botanique du laboratoire ?"

En effet, une porte "Serres" à leur gauche conduisait effectivement aux pièces souterraines où les plantes nécessaires à de nombreuses formules poussaient sous lumière artificielle.

Malefoy se mit à suer. Dans toute cette végétation, il ne verrait pas si le traître cherchait à subtiliser la moindre feuille.

"Euh…Je pensais plutôt vous emmener dans l'aile médicale, sur la droite. Nous y effectuons des recherches afin de renforcer les effets des sorts impardonnables."

Rogue sourit intérieurement. Il était tellement facile de manipuler quelqu'un quand vous connaissiez ses points faibles. C'était Voldemort lui-même qui lui avait apprit comment faire il y avait des dizaines d'années. Il y excellait encore.

Arrivés dans une immense pièce blanche, le sorcier se dit que la chance allait peut être enfin tourner. Il vit sur une table un rouleau d'aspiruban.

_Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin _!

Il ne restait plus qu'à réussir à le subtiliser sans que son cerbère s'en aperçoive.

Merlin dut entendre son appel car à cet instant précis, Drago rentra dans la pièce, attirant l'attention de son père.

Severus, d'un geste vif, attrapa l'objet convoité et le glissa dans sa manche. Puis il fit mine de s'intéresser de trop près à une fiole de véritasérum. Lucius, abandonnant complètement son fils, bondit sur lui et lui arracha des mains tout en bafouillant une excuse incompréhensible. Le professeur des potions surprit à ce moment là le regard dégoûté que Drago jetait sur son père.

_Ainsi, le jeune Malefoy n'apprécie pas de voir son père jouer les laquais ! Intéressant ! _

Il enregistra soigneusement ce détail dans sa mémoire.

La visite se termina sans encombre, ainsi que le reste de la journée.

Plus tard, Rogue, seul dans son lit, regardait les veines qu'il venait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il avait enfin récupéré les deux litres de son sang. Il n'avait plus aucune force et déjà il sentait les ténèbres du sommeil se refermer sur lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour réussir la potion: prendre le sang de Harry !

Il sombra sur cette dernière pensée.

xxxxxxxx

Déjà deux jours que Harry avait été enlevé ! Rémus tournait en rond dans sa tente installée dans une dépendance de la grange. Plus que quatre jours avant la pleine lune !

Il sentait déjà l'appel des bois et de la sauvagerie picoter son cerveau. La colère qu'il éprouvait devant la situation n'arrangeait rien. Il devait se forcer à se calmer.

Dumbledore avait bien compris tous les tenants et les aboutissants en décidant de l'assaut dans deux jours. Il y avait des chances que les Mangemorts ne soient pas encore tous arrivés et Rémus pourrait participer au combat. De plus, à ce stade lunaire, tous ces sens se développaient et représenteraient un atout. Il pourrait retrouver rapidement à l'odeur les deux prisonniers.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs ne raterait pas une bataille aussi importante contre Voldemort. Tant pis s'il devait y mourir !

D'autres prenaient bien plus de risques que lui comme Severus Rogue !

Cet homme était une source de regret permanent pour Rémus.

_Quel gâchis ! _

A cause des caractères taquins de James et Sirius, ils s'étaient fait de Severus un ennemi farouche. Les brimades, qu'ils lui avaient fait subir pendant leur adolescence, avaient transformés le pâle et chétif jeune homme en tête de turc des Gryffondors de l'époque.

Personne n'avait été surpris en apprenant son adhésion à la secte des Mangemorts et beaucoup ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, même actuellement.

Mais Lupin savait la vérité. Dumbledore lui avait tout raconté quand il était devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Rogue, intéressé dès son entrée à Poudlard par la magie noire, avait approché Voldemort. Mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte des plans réels du lord maléfique mais surtout découvert sa véritable identité : Tom Elvis Jésudor ! L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets pendant sa scolarité !

Il avait tout raconté au directeur de l'école. Cela avait beaucoup choqué Dumbledore qui considérait depuis l'ascension du lord noir comme un échec personnel.

Agé de 16 ans, Rogue s'était proposé pour une mission d'infiltration. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis. De plus, tout le monde le croyait déjà du « mauvais côté » de la magie.

Albus avait tenté de le raisonner et de l'en dissuader. Mais la détermination de l'adolescent et l'importance de cette opportunité avaient fini par le convaincre.

En parallèle de sa scolarité, le jeune Severus fréquentait donc les cryptes et les catacombes. Il passait ses nuits pour apprendre à pratiquer la magie noire. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle et de plus en plus solitaire.

Le directeur craignait beaucoup pour lui. Il le convoquait souvent pour voir comment il allait.

Mais Severus tenait bon. Sa force de caractère, l'envie de prouver aux autres qu'il pouvait réussir lui permettaient de rester sain d'esprit face aux atrocités auxquelles il participait. Il s'était créé une sorte de double personnalité. L'adolescent qu'il était encore se réfugiait tout au fond de lui dès qu'il était confronté à la folie des Mangemorts.

Dumbledore avait avoué à Rémus qu'il n'avait regretté cette décision qu'une seule fois. Un soir, quelques mois après que Severus n'ait rejoint Voldemort, le directeur avait retrouvé le jeune homme en pleurs, effondré sur le sol. Il avait eu 17 ans la veille et aurait du être heureux.

Quelque chose d'horrible avait du arriver pour que Severus ait craqué après ce qu'il avait déjà subi. Le désespoir et la peur envahissaient ses yeux.

Dumbledore avait alors remonté la manche de son élève pour découvrir la marque des Mangemorts fraîchement apposée. Il avait bercé le sorcier, secoué de sanglots, dans ses bras. Il était resté tous les deux, comme ça, sur le sol pendant une heure.

Jamais cette scène n'avait été évoquée entre les deux hommes.

Rémus s'était senti un peu coupable quand il avait entendu ce récit. Il s'était juré de montrer son respect à son ancien camarade. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait la rancune très tenace. Leur collaboration en tant que collègues professeurs s'était soldée par un échec cuisant.

Tout en essayent de ne pas s'accrocher trop à cette idée, Rémus Lupin espérait que Rogue serait encore une fois à la hauteur.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Vivant !

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Chapitre 20 : Vivant !**

_J-3 avant le rituel d'exécution, 10 heures._

Severus Rogue ! Ce nom tournait et retournait dans la tête de Harry. Depuis la scène de la veille, sa rage s'était focalisée sur son professeur. Tout cela était de sa faute ! Il les avait tous trahis !

Attaché à une croix, sans plus aucune notion de douleur, il se focalisait sur sa hargne. Dans la matinée, les hommes de mains du maître lui avaient lancé un sort de stupéfix pour pouvoir le nettoyer un peu et permettre à la circulation de ses membres de se rétablir.

Le lord maléfique avait bien précisé que le sorcier devait être « en forme » pour la cérémonie. Harry avait également entendu dire que Rogue comptait se distraire avec lui en le torturant.

_Et bien, il ne va pas être déçu_ _! Je n'ai peut être plus de pouvoir mais je sais encore parler_.

Ses yeux débordaient de haine. Il s'y accrochait pour ne plus penser à sa situation.

Vers 11 heures, il vit arriver son professeur, suivi de Bellatrix et Lucius. Harry ne songeait qu'à se venger !

Il afficha un air de dégoût profond à leur approche.

Lucius exulta : « Regardez-moi ces yeux ! Il mordrait s'il pouvait ! »

Il allait frapper le jeune homme mais Rogue attrapa son bras et serra :

« Cette tâche m'a été confié par le maître. »

Malefoy, vexé, se recula.

Commença alors l'affrontement.

« Alors Potter, le séjour vous convient ? »

Harry répondit avec ironie : « Ca allait jusqu'à maintenant ! Mais des cafards sont venus m'embêter. Dommage que je ne puisse les écraser ! » Il conclut cette phrase par un crachat sur la tenue de son professeur.

Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Ainsi, tu as cru à ma trahison ! Puis-je seulement t'en vouloir ? Mon attitude envers toi a du te blesser profondément._

Rogue défit un long fouet. Il prit du recul et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune sorcier l'harangua : « Alors, vous attendez quoi ? Pour une fois que vous réussirez à battre un Potter, ça vous changera ! »

Le premier coup s'abattit, zébrant le torse du prisonnier. La blessure se mit tout de suite à saigner. Rogue répéta l'opération 3 fois.

Chaque claquement de fouet faisait autant de mal à Harry qu'à lui. La haine qu'il lisait dans les prunelles de l'élu était autant de lames enfoncées dans son cœur. Il s'approcha de lui.

Harry tout à sa revanche ne le vit pas s'entourer la main d'un ruban de couleur claire. Quand son professeur le toucha à l'endroit de ses coupures, il ne ressentit pas non plus le phénomène de succion. Il ne pensait qu'à cracher son venin.

« Comment pouvez-vous servir un maître qui n'a pas été capable de battre un enfant ? »

« Fais-lui une deuxième cicatrice ou fais le taire ! » siffla Bellatrix entre ses dents.

Mais Rogue ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme se taise. Ses paroles de mépris et la honte qu'elles provoquaient chez lui, lui permettaient de continuer ses atrocités. Il lâcha le fouet et sortit une dague acérée.

Lucius eut un mouvement pour le retenir.

« N'ayez pas peur ! Je vais juste m'amuser un peu. Je cicatriserai ses blessures. »

Lucius ajouta « Il ne faudrait qu'il perde tout son sang »

Rogue pensa mentalement : _Non, juste un litre suffira._

Il se plaça à coté de Harry et fit courir la lame le long de son torse puis il repéra des veines importantes sur le bras et commença son œuvre.

Malgré sa volonté de ne pas plier devant son tortionnaire, Harry se mit à hurler. Ce cri n'exprimait pas que sa douleur physique, il criait surtout pour oublier que la personne qui le torturait était, il y a quelques jours encore, une des seules personnes qui le comprenait.

Une fois son forfait achevé, Rogue passa une main sur la blessure du jeune sorcier. Les morceaux d'aspiruban qu'il tenait dans sa paume sucèrent goulûment la moindre goutte de sang. Quand ils eurent atteint leur maximum d'absorption, Rogue stoppa les saignements.

Harry s'était déjà évanoui depuis deux minutes. L'épuisement psychique et la perte de sang avaient eu raison de ses maigres forces.

Voldemort entra à ce moment-là. Le cri l'avait attiré aussi sûrement qu'une carcasse attire les charognards.

Il s'approcha de la croix. Severus se décala pour leur montrer la cause du hurlement : il avait gravé à vif la marque des Mangemorts sur le bras de l'élu.

Un ricanement de hyène emplit la pièce d'un coup.

Rogue se remémora soudain pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu succomber à l'attrait de la puissance de Voldemort.

Cet homme était tout simplement fou dans le sens clinique du terme. Il voulait la domination du monde magique à n'importe quel prix, quitte à détruire celui-ci.

Qu'avait-il pu advenir au jeune Tom Jesudor qui rêvait d'immortalité et de reconnaissance pour qu'il soit devenu cet être dément, obnubilé par sa propre puissance !

Dire qu'il avait été l'élu du Phénix ! Le pouvoir associé à cet état de fait devait être immense pour provoquer une telle aliénation sur un esprit ne pouvant le supporter.

_Je souhaite de toute mon âme que Harry réussisse à gérer cet afflue de magie !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rémus se trouvait tapi aux aguets dans les bois à quelques kilomètres de la demeure des Malefoy. Même sous sa forme humaine, le cri de Harry lui fit dresser les oreilles. Il se mordit la main jusqu'au sang pour ne pas répondre par un hurlement bestial à cet appel de désespoir et de douleur. Il se mit à courir à travers bois. Il courut pendant des heures, se concentrant pour empêcher ses dents de pousser. Il sentait sa pilosité augmenter en vitesse grand V.

_J'aurais besoin d'un bon sortilège d'épilation en rentrant !_

Voilà ! Il devait faire de l'humour et continuer à avoir des pensées rationnelles. Mais une biche passa à ce moment là. Elle se figea à cause de l'odeur de Rémus. Les yeux de l'animal s'exorbitèrent, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle se savait une proie face à un prédateur dangereux. Lupin sentit la peur de l'animal, son regard se fixa sur les veines de son cou.

Ses papilles se mirent à secréter de la salive sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Heureusement en s'avançant vers elle, son pied écrasa une brindille. Le bruit sec lui remit les idées en place et permit au cervidé de s'enfuir. Il retourna vers la ferme, bien décidé à garder ses forces jusqu'au combat.

Hermione avait vu Rémus s'enfuir. Elle était perchée dans un arbre sous sa forme d'animagus pour avoir une vision plus large. Elle aussi avait entendu le cri.

Et même s'il signifiait que Harry souffrait, cela lui disait surtout qu'il était encore vivant. Et pour l'instant, elle ne voulait retenir que cette information. Elle s'envola à tire d'aile pour la communiquer aux autres.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue affichait un air supérieur et supervisait avec Lucius les préparatifs de la cérémonie. Dans son for intérieur, il bouillait d'impatience. Il devait se retenir de palper à tout moment le repli secret de sa manche où se dissimulaient les morceaux d'aspiruban gorgés du sang de Harry.

Il maintenait son occlumancie au plus haut niveau pour protéger la moindre de ses pensées et surtout l'espoir qui commençait à naître en lui.

Il restait donc impassible. Il se laissait bercer par le bavardage incessant de Lucius qui tentait de l'épater avec toutes les mesures prises pour l'événement.

Le Mangemort blond avait du prendre en compte le besoin de discrétion tout en assurant la sécurité de Voldemort. Les plupart des choses prévues permettaient de prendre la fuite.

_Voilà le point faible de la stratégie ! Même quand on a essuyé une défaite, il faut continuer à attaquer _pensa Rogue.

Le petit jeu du chat et de la souris que jouait le lord avec Harry depuis l'épisode de la cicatrice et l'arrivée du jeune homme à Poudlard était très dangereux.

Harry grandissait en expérience et en pouvoir et il était bien protégé.

Ce survol de la protection du manoir rassura un peu Rogue. Si l'ordre tentait de venir les sauver, il devrait réussir à briser la résistance qu'il rencontrerait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_22 heures_

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus put enfin se retrouver dans sa chambre.

Il ne devait surtout pas se précipiter !

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il descella le carreau pour découvrir la cachette creusée quelques jours plus tôt. Il retira précautionneusement les morceaux d'aspiruban avec une pince pour les contaminer le moins possible. Il les plaça dans l'alambic et y versa une légère quantité d'eau distillée. L'eau se teinta rapidement de rouge. Il fit tourner l'appareil pour améliorer la dilution.

Quand l'opération fut terminée, il retira l'aspiruban maintenant totalement débarrassé de sa précieuse substance. Puis, il alluma un petit réchaud, récupéré pendant sa visite de l'après midi. La solution émit un très léger bouillonnement. La phase délicate commençait. Il devait éliminer l'eau sans faire évaporer le sang.

Des gouttes de sueur lui coulèrent le long des joues.

Sa longue expérience des potions lui permit de repérer le moment décisif où il devait éteindre le feu. Il laissa une vingtaine de minutes le sang de Harry refroidir.

Pendant ce temps, il se laissa aller contre la baignoire.

Il ressentait une énorme fatigue. Il avait du replonger dans le monde glauque de Voldemort sans s'y être préparé comme la dernière fois. La plongée dans la folie du Lord et de ses Mangemorts laissait des traces. Il s'était cru à l'abri pendant la période où il avait vécu à Poudlard. Mais comme il l'avait craint, l'arrivée de Potter à l'école avait changé toute la donne.

Il se morigéna. Ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer de sombres pensées. Il se leva, récupéra le sang de Harry puis le bocal contenant le sien.

Le moment de vérité !

Il versa le liquide carmin de l'élu en surveillant la troisième graduation.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il l'atteint. Il avait prélevé suffisamment de sang à Harry.

La potion était prête mais il était exténué.

Que faire ?

Il voulait bien sûr redonner à Harry ses pouvoirs au plus vite mais la précipitation risquait de lui coûter cher. Il décida d'aller se reposer quelques heures avant de prendre la moindre décision.

_A un autre étage_

Drago lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il avait évité de s'approcher du Gryffondor toute la journée. Il avait peur de ses propres réactions.

En même temps, l'idée de savoir Potter impuissant, livré à sa merci l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Il enrageait devant ce qu'il représentait comme une faiblesse.

De plus, il désirait savoir ce qui avait provoqué les cris qu'il avait entendu en début de matinée. Il se força à lutter contre ce désir irrépressible. Il prit une goutte de somnifères pour l'aider à dormir et se coucha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tous les membres de l'Ordre piaffaient d'impatience. L'annonce d'Hermione avait redonné de l'espoir.

Il ne fallait plus tarder ! Il fallait attaquer cette nuit !

Dumbledore avait eu beaucoup de mal à les persuader d'attendre au moins le lendemain matin avant l'aurore pour bénéficier du couvert de la nuit.

_21h30, tente d'Hermione_

En ce début de nuit, Hermione ne trouvait le sommeil.

« Que se passerait-il après cette nuit ? » se demanda-t-elle

Elle savait qu'une fois passée la prochaine journée et quelque soit l'issue, elle devrait rendre des comptes.

Elle maîtrisait une magie bien supérieure à de nombreux sorciers et elle était une animagus. Ces professeurs voudraient sûrement l'envoyer ailleurs poursuivre un autre cursus pour qu'elle progresse encore. Mais elle devrait refuser.

Elle avait fait tous ces sacrifices pour Harry, elle resterait à ses côtés !

Cette nuit elle participerait à sa libération pour tenir la promesse faite à ses parents tant d'années plus tôt.

Elle décida d'aller se coucher afin d'être prête au petit matin.

_22 heures, tente de Dumbledore_

Rémus et Dumbledore dégustaient ensemble un verre de whisky moldu. Les deux hommes s'étaient réunis dans la tente du directeur de Poudlard après la réunion de préparation de la bataille. Un silence s'était rapidement établi entre les deux hommes.

Chacun ressassait ses souvenirs sur les combats précédents.

Dans peu de temps, ils allaient attaquer Voldemort sur son terrain !

Les pertes de leur dernière confrontation avaient marquées au fer rouge l'esprit de chacun.

Lupin avait perdu un de ses compagnons les plus proches alors qu'il venait à peine de se retrouver.

Même s'il s'était rattrapé plusieurs années plus tard en indiquant à Hermione le moyen de le sauver du baiser du Détraqueur, Dumbledore s'en voulait de ne pas avoir plus soutenu Sirius Black pendant son procès.

Vers minuit, Rémus se leva, puis il fit une chose qu'il ne s'expliqua pas. Il alla vers Dumbledore et lui serra la main.

Etait-ce un adieu ou le moyen de le remercier d'avoir partagé ces moments ?

Il ne pouvait le dire mais cela avait paru la seule chose à faire la veille d'un affrontement si important.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Du même coté !

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Chapitre 21 : Du même côté !**

_J-2 avant le rituel_

Rogue émergea d'un profond sommeil vers les deux heures du matin. Ces quelques heures de repos lui avaient permis de mettre au clair ses pensées.

Il devait agir maintenant !

S'il attendait encore un jour, le nombre de Mangemorts risquait d'augmenter. En effet, la production de portoloin s'était achevée en début d'après midi la veille. De plus, l'Ordre avait eu deux jours pour les localiser.

Donc la fatigue qu'il ressentait encore ne devait pas peser dans la balance.

Après ces quelques jours passés de nouveau au côté du Lord maléfique, il était prêt à se sacrifier afin de sauver Harry. Ce jeune homme était le seul à posséder le pouvoir de libérer à tout jamais le monde du mal ultime.

Il s'habilla sans faire le moindre bruit. Il choisit délibérément de mettre sa tenue de professeur de Poudlard. Il savait que les minutes suivantes allaient être très douloureuses. Il allait se retrouver de nouveau face avec Harry.

Son élève l'avait jugé définitivement coupable de trahison et Rogue avait du en plus tout faire pour confirmer son impression.

Et d'un coup, il allait devoir le convaincre qu'ils étaient du même côté !

S'il lui rendait ses pouvoirs en l'obligeant à avaler la potion, Harry déchaînerait sa haine sur lui dès qu'il les aurait retrouvés.

Il allait devoir trouver les mots justes !

Il attrapa précautionneusement la fiole qui contenait les espoirs de tant de gens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi ! »

Harry tente de s'accrocher désespérément aux bribes de son sommeil. C'était le seul moment où il ne souffrait pas et voilà qu'une voix tentait de le priver de ses seuls instants de répit !

Une voix ! Cette voix !

La flambée de haine quand il reconnut le propriétaire de ces paroles mit tous ces sens en éveil. Sans prendre le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, il commença à cracher son venin. Mais tout de suite, une main le bâillonna.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux.

C'était bien Rogue qui se tenait devant lui mais il semblait différent.

Il ressemblait au professeur qu'il considérait presque comme un ami il y avait peu de temps encore.

_Est-ce un rêve ? _

La douleur dans son cou et dans ses membres lui prouvait bien que non.

Rogue approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune homme afin de chuchoter.

« Harry, écoute moi attentivement. Nous avons peu de temps. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. »

Confiance !

Harry faillit éclater de rire devant l'énormité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Réduit au silence, il tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son professeur pour lui indiquer son mépris.

Il eut un choc !

Les yeux de Rogue avaient changé. Harry n'y voyait plus la haine et la supériorité de ces derniers jours. Non. Il pouvait y lire de la tristesse et même du repentir.

Pendant une seconde, Harry jaillit pleurer de joie. Il secoua la tête pour s'en empêcher.

Il n'avait pas été trahi ! Tout ça n'avait été qu'une mascarade de Rogue pour le sauver.

Mais levant son regard pour communiquer son pardon au Serpentard, il aperçut l'ombre d'une personne dissimulée près du chambranle de la porte d'entrée du salon.

Un piège !

Même la nuit, il se faisait harceler par les Mangemorts.

Lui donner l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir, que son professeur ne l'avait pas trahi pour ensuite briser ses espérances !

Il imaginait déjà la joie de Voldemort, Lucius et Bellatrix quand il se serait rendu compte de la supercherie.

_Même si je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, je ne me laisserai pas briser aussi facilement !_

Il mit toute la haine possible dans ses prunelles, seuls vecteurs de communication tant qu'il était bâillonné.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue crut pendant un moment avoir convaincu le jeune homme mais en un instant et sans explication, une nouvelle flambée de rage éclaira son visage.

Severus soupira. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et il n'avait pas nous plus un temps illimité pour administrer la potion à Harry.

Il décida d'opter pour une toute autre approche.

Il se mit à lui aboyer dessus, sans trop hausser le son, à la manière dont il l'avait fait pendant les 5 années de cours à Poudlard.

« Potter ! Si vous pouviez arrêter de faire votre tête de pauvre enfant battu et que vous analysiez la situation avec votre cervelle, si vous en avez une, on gagnerait du temps ! »

Le visage du Gryffondor afficha une surprise sans nom.

Severus continua sur le même ton exaspéré.

« Pour sauver vos précieuses fesses, je dois depuis deux jours vivre en compagnie d'un fou furieux mégalomaniaque, son toutou et une nymphomane. Tout ça en préparant en parallèle la potion destinée à vous redonner vos pouvoirs !

Mais bien sûr, vous êtes trop occupé à vous occuper de votre petite personne pour vous en apercevoir ! »

La tête de Harry bascula brutalement vers le sol. Rogue retira sa main de la bouche de l'élu.

_S'est-il évanoui ? la méthode était peut être un peu forte _s'interrogea Rogue.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

L'inquiétude était palpable dans sa voix.

Après quelques secondes, le jeune releva enfin la tête, son visage baigné de larmes.

Il ne réussit qu'à articuler un seul mot « Professeur » avant que les sanglots ne le privent d'une diction cohérente.

« Oh Harry ! »

Rogue fut soulagé d'un coup. Il avait tant de chose à dire au jeune homme, notamment pour s'excuser mais ils n'avaient pas de temps.

Il restait une étape importante.

« Harry, je suis désolé de te brusquer mais il faut que tu boives la potion. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'elle mettra à faire effet. »

Severus sortit précautionneusement la fiole de sa tenue.

Le visage de Harry se ferma instantanément. Il avait encore quelques doutes.

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de regarder le Gryffondor dans les yeux.

« C'est moi qui t'ai donné la photo pour Noël. J'ai trouvé une boîte pleine de photos de ta famille dans la bibliothèque de ta mère. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus mais Harry comprit tout ce que cela signifiait pour son professeur.

Rogue déboucha la bouteille.

« Je ne peux pas te détacher. S'il quelqu'un arrive, il faudra sauver les apparences. »

Harry prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit la bouche pour recevoir le liquide carmin. Il eut un haut de cœur immédiat en identifiant l'ingrédient de base.

Certains des événements des derniers jours prenaient enfin tous leurs sens.

Il se força pour avaler la première gorgée.

A peine la moitié de la potion avalée difficilement que Harry fut au bord du vomissement et dut prier Severus de stopper. Celui-ci en profita pour essuyer les commissures des lèvres de son élève, maculés de sang.

Harry le remercier quand soudain Rogue vit son sourire se figer et ses yeux fixant un point derrière lui, exprimer une peur sans fond.

« NON ! »

Le cri du jeune homme brisa le silence et la quiétude du petit matin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Plus tôt_

Drago enchaînait cauchemars sur cauchemars. Il finit par se réveiller dans un lit totalement défait, les cheveux en bataille et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Potter ! » marmonna t'il entre ses dents.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Voici que son ennemi venait le tourmenter jusque dans ses rêves.

Le Serpentard alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains. S'essuyant le visage, il aperçut son reflet dans la glace.

_Qui suis-je vraiment ? _

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours été sûr de lui, maîtrisant ses actions et ses sentiments.

Mais il avait craqué devant Potter. Sa fureur avait le dessus sur sa volonté. Le sang avait coulé.

« Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Voldemort ? »

Cette simple idée le mettait au supplice.

Il voulait imposer son pouvoir aux autres mais pas par la force. On ne peut pas se fier à personne quand tout le monde vous craint. Lui, il voulait le respect, la reconnaissance tout en étant supérieur aux autres.

Mais son déchaînement de violence lui avait montré une autre facette de sa personnalité. Etait ce juste à cause des circonstances ou l'avait-il ignoré jusque là ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur du net. Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers le salon. La lune, presque pleine, diffusait une lumière froide suffisante pour qu'il se déplace.

Il stoppa sur le pas de la porte. Il y avait quelqu'un près de la croix. Il se plaqua contre le chambranle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la silhouette.

Rogue !

Mais que faisait-il en tenue de Poudlard au petit matin au chevet de Harry. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Drago commença à ressentir une vive douleur à l'estomac.

Il se recula car Harry regarda dans sa direction une fraction de seconde. Il devait absolument savoir ce qui se tramait mais sans se faire repérer

Il enrageait.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'aurait pas pu réussir à tromper Voldemort_ !

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions car soudain, son professeur haussa le ton et se mit à crier sur le Serpentard. Drago ne distinguait pas bien les paroles mais il reconnut le ton : celui du mépris profond de Severus Rogue pour le fils de James Potter.

Ses angoisses disparurent d'un seul coup.

_Il doit avoir encore trouver une nouvelle torture à faire subir à ce cher Potter_ ironisa-t-il mentalement.

_Six ans de cours à subir la nullité de Potter laisse des traces._

Un rayon de lune lui permit de voir que Potter s'était mis à pleurer.

Il craque enfin ! triompha le Serpentard.

Rien que cette idée lui fit oublier tous ses doutes face à son propre comportement. Quelqu'un d'autre haïssait le jeune homme. Et pour avoir entendu de la bouche de son père le comportement du père de Harry pour le jeune Rogue, il en connaissait les raisons. Il les jugeait d'ailleurs amplement suffisantes pour avoir développer une haine mortelle.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Le nouveau ton de cette question surprit Drago. Le professeur le déroutait à tout instant en passant de la haine à la sollicitude.

Il commença à s'avancer dans la pièce pour éclaircir ce malentendu. Il stoppa net en voyant Rogue faire ingérer une potion au jeune supplicié.

_Encore une torture ? C'est digne d'un vrai Serpentard !_

A peine cette pensée formulée, Drago eut un haut le cœur. Rogue venait d'essuyer avec une douceur extrême la potion qui avait coulé.

Si ce geste n'avait pas suffit à convaincre Drago que son pire cauchemar se réalisait, le professeur anéantit ses doutes en disant :

« Courage ! Avec ça, nous allons pouvoir nous enfuir ! »

Le cœur de Drago s'emplit d'une implacable malveillance. Il sortit sa baguette pour étancher la folie qui envahissait son âme toute entière.

Vengeance ! lui criait celle-ci.

Il leva le bras pour lancer un sort interdit. Harry le vit à cet instant et cria.


	22. Chapter 22 : Le vrai Drago

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Chapitre 22 : Le vrai Drago**

Au cri de l'élu, Rogue se retourna.

Drago n'hésita pas une seconde sur le sort à lancer : « Avada Kedavra ! »

Il y mit toute sa puissance et toute la hargne qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Le trait de magie heurta la fiole que Severus tenait à la main. Elle éclata sous le choc. Puis en un instant mais qui parut une éternité à Harry, Rogue s'effondra au pied de la croix, tel un pantin dont le créateur aurait coupé les fils.

Harry était complètement hébété. Ces dix dernières minutes avaient sûrement été les plus éprouvantes de toute sa vie.

Blessé par la trahison de son professeur, il s'apercevait finalement que celui-ci n'avait fait que jouer un jeu, extrêmement dangereux par ailleurs.

Et au moment où ils se retrouvaient, un nouveau drame le frappait de plein fouet !

La seule personne qui le considérait comme un adulte et le comprenait gisait à ses pieds, sans vie. Il revit dans sa mémoire son comportement haineux des derniers jours. Il n'avait même pas pu s'excuser !

Ses émotions prirent le pas sur sa conscience.

Il se tendit sur sa croix : « Malefoy ! Sale vipère ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Le Serpentard bondit et décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire puis dans le plexus solaire de Harry qui le sonnèrent.

Une fois le Gryffondor réduit au silence, Drago se sentit étrangement calme. Il se prépara à déclencher un sonorus dans le château pour réveiller tout le monde, puis il réfléchit.

Ce n'était pas la peine que la nouvelle de la trahison de Rogue se répande, enfin pas tout de suite. Il préférait garder cette information pour plus tard. Quand le moment serait venu où il aurait plus d'influence et où il serait temps d'étaler les faiblesses de Voldemort.

De plus, cela risquerait de perturber la cérémonie, voire de l'annuler.

« Ce qui serait vraiment dommage ! » dit-il ironiquement en prenant le menton de Harry dans sa main.

Il envoya un message mental à son géniteur :

« Père, Rogue a trahi le maître. Prévenez-le et venez vite au salon. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Voldemort suivi de Lucius et de Bellatrix arrivèrent au salon. Une ambiance de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Les fentes des yeux du Lord étaient rétrécies à leur minimum, lui conférant un air encore plus effrayant que d'habitude. Il ne disait rien mais sa fureur suintait à travers chaque pore de sa peau.

Personne n'osait respirer trop fort de crainte que la folie du Lord n'explose.

Mais celui-ci avait parfaitement compris ce que lui coûterait la révélation de la trahison de Rogue.

Il regarda Drago dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à le remercier.

Drago était ravi. Il venait de consolider sa position au sein des proches de Voldemort. Cela n'avait pas échappé non plus à son père qui le regarda pendant un instant avec fierté.

C'est à ce moment là que Drago remarqua Bellatrix. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son père avait pris la peine de la réveiller. Puis, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous les deux débraillés, les cheveux en bataille.

Ce regard inquisiteur n'échappa pas à la Mangemort qui lui adressa un sourire pervers et vint poser son coude sur l'épaule du père de Drago pour affirmer sa possession.

Le jeune Serpentard fit une moue de dégoût en comprenant que son appel avait du déranger son père dans des ébats sexuels. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas. Il s'était concentré sur l'observation de son maître. Pour avoir assisté à plusieurs explosions de Voldemort, il était inquiet.

Comment allait-il réagir devant l'affront d'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts ?

Mais le Lord semblait comme pétrifié pour l'instant. Il s'était avancé jusqu'à la croix et dardait son regard sur le corps de Severus.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement pendant dix minutes.

Puis il se détourna d'un mouvement brusque faisant claquer sa longue cape.

Il se tourna vers Lucius : « Débarrassez-vous de ça avant le levée du jour ! »

Tous suivirent le lord qui sortait de la pièce. Mais avant que Drago ait pu franchir le seuil de la porte, des bruits d'explosion retentirent un peu partout autour d'eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Deux heures plus tôt _

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient rassemblés dans la grange. Certains avaient ramenés des amis sûrs et puissants pendant les deux jours précédents. Une vingtaine de sorciers formaient un cercle autour d'Albus Dumbledore pour écouter les dernières mises au point.

Une ambiance tendue envahissait l'atmosphère. Chacun avait conscience des enjeux et qu'il y aurait forcément des morts ce soir. Tout le monde espérait qu'ils se dénombreraient dans le camp adverse.

« Mes chers amis, nous savons tous que nous allons affronter celui qui depuis des décennies sème le chaos dans notre monde.

Ce soir, notre priorité sera de sauver deux des nôtres. Oui, Harry est l'élu, seul capable de tuer Tom mais c'est aussi un de nos élèves les plus brillants et un jeune homme à l'avenir prometteur. De plus, bien que beaucoup ne l'apprécie pas, je vous demande également de tout mettre en œuvre afin de sauver le professeur Rogue. Je pense qu'aucun parmi vous ne peut s'imaginer combien cet homme mérite votre respect.

Toutefois, si au cours des combats de cette nuit, vous avez l'occasion de vous débarrasser de Mangemorts, n'hésitez pas.

Je crois qu'il est temps de ne plus se contenter de se défendre mais également d'attaquer !

Chacun connaît sa mission.

Mes amis, que Merlin vous accompagne et vous protège ! »

Après quelques poignées de mains et accolades, les occupants du bâtiment se dispersèrent.

Hermione et Minerva avaient un rôle clé dans le plan prévu. Sous leur forme animale, elles étaient chargées d'inspecter les alentours de la demeure, ainsi qu'au travers des fenêtres et décider du moment propice de l'attaque.

Dumbledore, Rémus et cinq autres membres s'occuperaient de l'entrée principale. Ensuite les autres sorciers se répartissaient entre les sorties et les étages. Trois sorciers resteraient en arrière pour couvrir les survivants et leur distribuer des portoloins s'ils n'étaient plus en état de transplaner.

La mise en place de chaque groupe pris énormément de temps. Afin de garantir au maximum l'effet de surprise, la progression se faisait avec la plus grande prudence et donc lentement.

Les quelques gardes autour du bâtiment furent vite rendus inoffensifs.

Dumbledore avait le visage fermé en se rendant près de la lourde porte d'entrée. Ces derniers jours avaient provoqués en lui de nombreuses réflexions !

Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé empoissonner. Toute la perfidie dont était capable l'ennemi lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

Ce soir, il avait pris sa décision. Bien sûr, seul Harry était capable d'anéantir définitivement Voldemort. Mais rien n'empêchait que ce monstre soit immobilisé par un sort préalable que ses années d'expérience en tant que sorcier lui avaient appris.

Si Voldemort avait su que Dumbledore venait de lui déclarer la guerre, il aurait sûrement mal dormi.

Vers deux heures du matin tout le monde était en place. Rémus jeta un regard vers la lune presque pleine, légèrement voilée par des nuages matinaux. Son poing se crispa sur l'éprouvette confiée par Hermione à la fin de la réunion.

S'il en avalait le contenu, cela le métamorphoserait immédiatement en loup-garou.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de la préparer, elle l'avait bien mise en garde sur les risques qu'il encourait à forcer sa transformation. Mais la jeune sorcière s'était exécutée bien consciente que le moindre avantage pourrait faire pencher la balance cette nuit.

Hermione et Minerva se transformèrent. Dans le petit matin, les yeux du professeur de métamorphose brillaient s'un éclat surnaturel. Elle bondit hors des fourrées où elles se cachaient. Hermione la suivit du regard. Elle s'envola quelques instants après.

La jeune femme fit d'abord un survol en altitude pour vérifier la position de chacun puis elle piqua pour aller inspecter les fenêtres.

A l'étage, aucune lumière ne filtrait encore de derrière les volets. Tout était calme.

Elle se rapprocha du sol pour surveiller le rez-de-chaussée.

Ce qu'elle vit dans le grand salon lui glaça le sang. Elle retint difficilement un hululement de terreur.

Eclairé par la lumière pâle et froide de la lune, Voldemort se tenait au pied d'une croix où Harry était attaché et gisant à leurs pieds le corps de Rogue baignant dans une mare de sang.

D'un coup d'aile, la sorcière fit demi-tour. Elle repéra le groupe du directeur de Poudlard.

Consciente que le temps jouait en leur défaveur, Hermione entama sa métamorphose avant d'avoir posé les serres au sol. Ce fut sur ses deux pieds qu'elle atterrit au milieu du groupe. Elle prononça avec une peur tangible dans la voix : « Il faut intervenir tout de suite. »

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lança l'attaque simultanée de tous les sorciers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dès que la porte d'entrée fut enfoncée, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec Voldemort, Lucius et Bellatrix. Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Soudain, Hermione bondit dans le salon en contournant leurs ennemis et ferma les portes avec un sort puissant. Ce fut le signe de la fuite par les escaliers menant au premier étage pour les deux Mangemorts et leur maître.

Le 1er réflexe de Dumbledore fut de se précipiter vers le salon pour aider ses deux plus brillants élèves. Mais à peine arrivé devant les lourds battants en bois, il fut stoppé par l'apparition de son phénix, gigantesque et flamboyant.

Fumsek le regarda droit dans les yeux. Dumbledore comprit alors que Harry allait subir bien des épreuves dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

« Bon courage » murmura-t-il mentalement.

Il se tourna vers les escaliers où le reste du groupe s'était déjà engagé à la poursuite de leurs ennemis.

« A nous deux Tom ! » menaça-t-il à haute voix cette fois-ci.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A peine son sort de fermeture terminée, Hermione se précipita vers la croix. Elle prit le pouls de Harry.

Il était vivant mais inconscient.

Elle dirigea son regard vers le corps de Rogue. Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de venir perler à ces yeux.

Elle devait être sûre. Elle allait s'agenouiller mais un mouvement dans son champ de vision transforma son geste en une roulade.

Elle se mit tout de suite en position de défense mais fut touché par le sort qui arriva sur elle.

Elle fut instantanément paralysée.

_Drago ! _

Le jeune Serpentard s'approcha.

« Quelle imprudence, sang de bourbe ! On ne t'a pas appris à regarder autour de toi avant de te précipiter ? »

Hermione enrageait. Quelle idiote elle était ! Pour une fois, elle était d'accord avec Malefoy.

Celui-ci la contourna commençant à la critiquer pour ses erreurs.

La jeune femme se sentait mal. Elle n'aimait pas la nouvelle sérénité sur le visage de Drago. Il lui semblait changé, comme plus mature mais plus dangereux surtout.

Il revint se planter devant elle.

« Que vais-je faire de toi maintenant ?

Te tuer ?

Te livrer à Voldemort ? »

Hermione nota avec stupeur qu'il n'avait pas tremblé en prononçant le nom du Lord.

« Je devrais peut être te garder en vie comme otage ou comme servante ? »

Drago éclata de rire quand il vit, malgré le sortilège de stupéfaction, les traits de la jeune Gryffondor se figer.

Il en profita pour continuer à discourir sur leur situation. Il se sentait si bien malgré les batailles qui se déroulaient autour d'eux et dont il entendait les bruits.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte à l'opposé de celle qu'Hermione avait scellé vola en éclat, laissant apparaître Lucius. Il posa son regard sur son fils et sa captive, puis il dévia vers la croix. Soudain son regard se figea et une expression de haine envahi son visage.

Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps au premier étage, les affrontements faisaient rage dans les différentes pièces. Si l'effet de surprise n'avait pas duré longtemps, il avait permis à l'ordre du Phénix d'éliminer une grande partie des Mangemorts présents.

Rémus s'était tout de suite lancé à la poursuite de Bellatrix. Après un échange de sorts interdits, ils se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage.

Rémus déboula dans une pièce où la sorcière s'était réfugiée quelques instants plus tôt. Mais quand il y arriva à son tour, il ne la vit pas. Prudemment, il fit le tour de la salle, prêt à jeter un sort.

Mais nulle trace de la sorcière !

Rémus envisagea toutes les possibilités : soit il y avait un passage secret, soit elle s'était rendue invisible.

Dans tous les cas, rester sans rien faire semblait dangereux. Conscient que sa décision était prise depuis longtemps, Rémus sortit la fiole confiée par Hermione.

Mais il n'en avala que la moitié.

Il lui fallait contrôler le plus de temps possible sa métamorphose pour utiliser son intelligence humaine.

Bien qu'il fût atteint de lycanthropie depuis des dizaines d'années, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer à la douleur.

Sentir ses os se tordre pour changer de forme était un supplice. Le pire moment restait pour lui l'allongement de sa mâchoire pour se transformer en museau.

Comme sa tête changeait toujours en dernier, il ressentait avec son cerveau d'homme toute l'horreur de son changement.

Dès que ces sens olfactifs et visuels furent ceux du loup garou, il inspecta de nouveau la pièce.

L'odeur corporelle de Bellatrix lui agressa les narines. Odeurs de sueur, d'excitation et de peur mêlées !

Il sentit même l'odeur de Lucius mélangé à la sienne. Sous son aspect animal, les odeurs lui apparaissaient sous forme de volutes.

Celles de la Serpentard lui indiquaient son cheminement dans la pièce jusqu'à une partie du mur.

Un passage secret !

Lupin se dirigea le plus silencieusement vers la porte dissimulée. La perversité de Bellatrix avait provoqué la mort du nombre de ses amis. Il ne devait pas la sous-estimer.

Il approcha sa truffe pour humer l'air et ses oreilles bougèrent pour s'orienter vers le seuil.

Lupin ferma les yeux et laissa sa partie animale prendre le dessus d'une partie de son cerveau. Le loup garou analysa la densité des odeurs et écouta pour déterminer si la voie était libre.

Un sourire carnassier découvrit une rangée impressionnante de crocs baveux de Lupin.

Bellatrix se tenait à deux mètres derrière l'ouverture du passage secret.

Elle ne voulait pas fuir. Elle se sentait tellement supérieure qu'elle l'attendait bien tranquillement.

_Bien_ ! pensa Rémus. _Il est l'heure de venger mes amis_ !

Il avala le restant de la potion d'un trait. Il acheva sa métamorphose en lâchant un grognement. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : tuer !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus rejoignit rapidement des membres de l'Ordre se battant contre des Mangemorts. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour lancer un sort de paralysie qu'il combina avec un sort de sommeil profond.

Tout fut réglé en deux minutes. Il lut dans les regards admiratifs dans les yeux de ses collègues.

Lui-même se sentait rajeuni de trente ans. La potion d'Hestia avait chassé toute trace d'empoissonnement et il se sentait de nouveau prêt à affronter les épreuves de toutes sortes.

Il scinda le groupe en deux et repartit à la poursuite de Voldemort.

Au détour d'un chemin, il échappa in extremis à un « avada kedavra » sortant de nulle part.

Il détestait les guets-apens. Pour lui, une certaine chevalerie était de mise. A ce moment pourtant, l'envie de lancer des sorts interdits lui chatouillait la baguette. Mais il se retint.

Faire des exceptions à son code de l'honneur, voilà ce qui conduisant à devenir un mauvais sorcier !

Les actes répréhensibles ne pouvaient pas toujours se justifier par la situation.

Il prononça donc une formule compliquée accompagnée d'un geste tout aussi complexe.

Il se dédoubla instantanément. Satisfait du résultat, il envoya son clone droit dans le piège.

Les deux Mangemorts en embuscade, et invisibles de surcroît, se jetèrent sur l'occasion d'éliminer le grand directeur de Poudlard.

Les sorts fusèrent à qui mieux mieux, détruisant tout autant le mobilier que leur cible.

Ils redevinrent visibles pour aller constater leur victoire sur le corps calciné tassé dans un coin et encore fumant.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils firent de la journée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Albus reprit sa progression.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Affrontements mortels

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Chapitre 23 : Affrontements**

Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure depuis qu'elle était sous l'emprise de Drago. Si elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle devait pouvoir être capable de se changer en chouette.

Cela devrait la libérer !

Drago discourait sur son avenir lui proposant d'être otage ou esclave. Avant de tenter sa métamorphose, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry pour voir s'il montrait des signes de réveil.

Ses traits se figèrent.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Rogue tentait de se redresser. Son teint était d'une pâleur mortelle et une grande souffrance s'y lisait.

_Il est vivant !_ jubila la jeune sorcière.

Instantanément Hermione prit conscience que si elle continuait à fixer son professeur comme ça, Drago s'en apercevrait.

Elle se concentra sur son tortionnaire tout en espérant qu'il continue à parler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De sa longue expérience de mauvaises situations, Rogue avait gardé l'habitude de ne jamais bouger brutalement et de faire le mort quand il se réveillait autre part que dans son lit !

Les événements passés lui revinrent vite en mémoire. Il se bénit d'avoir utilisé une fiole à verre épais. Elle avait dévié une partie du sort impardonnable.

Outre la douleur qui émanait de sa poitrine, ce fut la voix de Drago qui le tira de sa torpeur. Il parlait à Hermione. Apparemment, une opération de sauvetage de l'Ordre avait eu lieu puisque la jeune Granger se trouvait dans la pièce.

Il devait profiter du discours du Serpentard pour libérer Harry. Il se traîna jusqu'à la croix et réussir à empoigner sa base.

Il se redressa sur ses avants bras. Un mal de tête et la nausée gênaient ses mouvements.

Il atteignit les pieds de Harry et commença à triturer les liens.

Ses doigts engourdis mirent cinq minutes pour y arriver. Il concentra toutes ses forces pour se lever afin de libérer les mains du jeune homme.

Il attrapa une des branches de la croix avec le bras gauche.

Drago continuait de déblatérer sur sa victoire sur la Gryffondor. Rogue espérait que Merlin continuerait à lui être favorable.

Mais à ce moment précis, une porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Lucius.

Celui-ci aperçut rapidement Rogue. Un sourire malsain éclaira son visage.

Lucius brandit sa baguette et projeta un « bombarda » en direction de Rogue.

Severus lâcha la croix pour éviter le sort mais il perdit l'équilibre.

Le bombarda atteint son bras gauche au niveau de l'épaule. Rogue sentit son membre exploser.

Il acheva sa chute au pied de la croix. Cette fois, c'était uniquement son sang qui se mit à maculer le sol.

Son regard croisa celui-ci de Drago totalement ahuri avant de s'évanouir encore une fois.

Drago regardait tour à tour son père qui se rapprochait de la croix et le corps de Rogue. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de cette façon ?

Il avait oublié toute prudence tellement il était fier de ses exploits de la nuit.

Il se retourna vers Hermione afin de lui faire subir une punition. Il ne vit que la retransformation de chouette à humaine d'Hermione avant de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure par la Gryffondor.

La jeune femme avait changé de forme dès que Drago avait tourné la tête à l'entrée fracassante de son père.

Elle n'avait pu intervenir à temps pour contrer le sort de Lucius mais elle allait lui faire payer maintenant.

Elle sonna Drago d'un crochet et sortit sa baguette.

Lucius se concentrait sur Rogue et ne vit pas la jeune femme arriver derrière.

Hermione prit son temps pour préparer son sort. Toujours prête à appliquer les enseignements de son directeur, elle répugnait à tuer quelqu'un de dos.

« Lucius » aboya-t-elle.

L'ancien Serpentard se retourna.

« Adieu »

Elle prononça une ancienne formule trouvée dans un grimoire de magie elfique qui envoyait l'âme dans les limbes éternelles. Suivant les péchés de la personne qui était damnée, les tourments subis pouvaient durer plusieurs millénaires.

Lucius s'effondra sans un bruit au sol, mort, les yeux vides.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se féliciter pour la parfaite réalisation du sort, car Drago moins sonné que prévu la tenait de nouveau en joue avec sa baguette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chaleur ! Une immense chaleur qui lui parcourait chaque veine, chaque artère.

Harry se réveilla sous cette sensation qui était la seule agréable qu'il avait connu depuis plusieurs jours.

Les coups de Drago l'avaient sonné pendant plusieurs minutes.

Son esprit se concentra tout de suite sur les derniers moments dont il se souvenait.

_Rogue !_

Son professeur était toujours à ses pieds mais son état avait empiré. Son bras gauche avait été déchiqueté. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, il surpris un léger mouvement de respiration. A ses côtés par contre gisait sans aucune vie le corps de Lucius.

Ces deux nouvelles remontèrent le moral de Harry. Ses pensées commençaient à s'éclaircir.

Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'il avait les pieds libres de ses entraves.

« Tu vas me payer ça, sang de bourbe ! »

Cette phrase fit sursauter le jeune Gryffondor.

_Hermione ici ? Mais alors l'Ordre nous a retrouvé !_

_Et ils se sont lancés à l'assaut ?_

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son parrain et à son triste sort lors du dernier assaut de l'Ordre. Il secoua la tête ! Ce n'était pas le moment !

Hermione avait besoin de lui. Drago semblait sur le point de lui faire du mal.

_Encore et toujours Drago !_

La haine de Harry flamba. Ce sale Serpentard allait payer pour les événements des derniers jours.

A peine Harry finit-il d'avoir ses pensées, que la croix se tordit de 90° sur elle-même, lui offrant la vision de Malefoy de dos.

_Mes pouvoirs sont revenus !_

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Harry, le vrai depuis plusieurs jours.

« Drago ! » aboya t'il.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rémus eut une surprise une fois en loup garou : il continuait à raisonner un minimum comme un humain.

Le fait d'avoir avancé sa métamorphose avait-il provoqué cette conséquence ?

Sans plus s'attarder sur ce constat, Rémus décida d'utiliser ses deux coté : animal et humain pour se venger de la sorcière.

Il recula pour prendre de l'élan et fonça dans le mur. Sous sa puissante musculature, le bois éclata en morceau.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Bellatrix se tenait dans le passage secret. Il était assez étroit et peu éclairé. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

La baguette à la main, elle attendait de pied ferme que Lupin abandonne les recherches ou bien qu'il trouve le passage. Il y avait peu de chance pour cela mais elle ne préférait pas prendre de risques. De plus, elle n'aurait rien contre se défouler en projetant un sort bien douloureux.

Cela lui permettrait de se venger de l'affront que lui avait fait ce cafard de Rogue. Elle était ravie qu'il soit mort mais elle n'avait pas pu l'exécuter elle-même. Heureusement, Lucius lui avait permis d'évacuer une partie de son énergie.

Mais pouvoir faire souffrir un de ses pauvres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui les avaient humiliés l'année passée serait une joie.

Malgré la cloison, elle entendait les bruits de pas. Elle pouvait donc suivre la progression de Lupin. Elle entendit soudain comme un grognement.

_On n'est pas content, mon mignon ? On ne trouve pas la méchante sorcière ? _

La situation commençait à l'amuser.

Puis d'un coup, il n'y eu plus de bruit.

Bellatrix se demanda s'il n'avait pas abandonné.

Soudain, le pan de mur devant elle explosa et une chose gigantesque atterrit à un mètre d'elle.

Devant ses yeux ébahis, un loup garou se dressa devant elle.

Sa gueule s'ouvrit découvrant une rangée de dents acérées. De la bave coula au sol.

Bellatrix ne s'entendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec un lycanthrope. Mais son inquiétude se transforma en peur quand celui-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux et prononça d'une voix gutturale et trainainte :

« Beelllllllllaaaaaaaaattttrrrrrrriiiiiiiiixxxxxxxx »

La terreur la cloua sur place.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sortit car la bête venait de lui sauter au visage.

Les crocs s'attaquèrent à la gorge et broyèrent le larynx.

Une douleur immense se répandit en elle.

De ses larges pattes, Rémus lacéra le torse et les bras de la sorcière qui lâcha sa seule arme, sa baguette. Son sang giclait sur les murs et les borborygmes du garou emplissaient ses oreilles.

L'adrénaline libérée suite à la première blessure n'était pas suffisante pour bloquer toutes ces souffrances. Tout son corps se transformait en plaie et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Soudain, la bête laissa sa tête pour s'attaquer au ventre. Il lui ouvrit l'abdomen d'un coup de patte et enfouit son museau dans la plaie pour se repaître des boyaux.

A ce moment, le cerveau de la sorcière atteignit son seuil maximum de perception de la douleur. Ses récepteurs saturés n'envoyaient plus aucun message.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand Bellatrix comprit qu'elle allait mourir dans ce couloir.


	24. Chapter 24 : Face à son destin

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**Chapitre 24 : face à son destin**

Au cri de son nom par Potter, Drago se retourna. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il allait sûrement exploser.

Comment la croix s'était-elle tordue comme ça ?

Et d'où venait cet air victorieux sur le visage de Potter ?

Par réflexe, il leva sa baguette pour se débarrasser définitivement de celui-ci qui gâchait sa vie depuis plusieurs années.

Mais sa si précieuse arme lui fut brutalement arrachée des mains pour aller atterrir dans celles de Potter ?

Drago suffoquait.

Que se passait-il ? Il sentait une terrible puissance émaner de Harry.

Il se tourna vers Hermione pour voir si elle était responsable de ça. Mais l'air totalement étonné de la Gryffondor le convainquit qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui.

« Tsss Tssss. Attaquer un homme alors qu'il est attaché ! Décidemment, tu n'as aucune éducation, mon pauvre Draco.

Bon, je crois que j'ai assez vu cette croix. »

Comme si l'objet de sa torture obéissait à sa seule volonté, la croix s'affaissa jusqu'à ce que les pieds de Harry touchent le sol. D'un seul claquement de doigt, il fait sauter les liens de ses mains.

D'où lui venaient ces pouvoirs monstrueux ?

Le Serpentard, bien que terrifié, comprit qu'il devait réagir s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Au moment où Harry commença à se diriger vers lui, il empoigna Hermione pétrifiée par les derniers événements et passa brutalement son bras autour du cou de la jeune fille.

« Encore un pas Potter et c'est la sang de bourbe qui paye ! Je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer, histoire de ne pas aller tout seul en enfer ! »

La colère de Harry flamba dans ses yeux. Répondant à ses désirs et à un seul mot, la baguette du Serpentard qu'il tenait prit feu et se consuma.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche Drago, incapable d'affronter la situation tout seul. Tu n'as plus ton père, ni Crabe ou Goyle derrière qui te réfugier ! Alors, tu prends Hermione en otage. C'est pathétique ! » cracha le jeune sorcier.

Drago avait les joues en feu à cause de la honte. Chaque parole du Gryffondor sonnait juste. Il voulait le pouvoir mais ne voulait rien sacrifier en échange. Il avait beaucoup mûri ces derniers temps mais Potter lui montrait tout le chemin qu'il lui restait à faire s'il voulait être un jour à la hauteur de ses ambitions.

S'il survivait à la matinée, ça serait déjà un bon point.

Mais comment ?

En se sauvant comme un couard avec Granger comme bouclier humain ?

Ou en tentant d'affronter sa Némésis ?

Potter, en face, semblait lire en lui et attendre sa décision.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration. Il arracha sa baguette à Hermione et la poussa dans un coin.

Puis, il affronta Harry du regard : « A nous deux Potter ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort était seul. Il avait envoyé Lucius rejoindre son fils et Bellatrix avait eu envie de tuer quelques sorciers.

Son humeur était exécrable ! Il se retrouvait obligé de se cacher comme à l'époque où il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son vrai corps ou suffisamment de pouvoir.

Aucun de ses plans ne semblait parvenir à ses fins. Potter et le vieux fou se mettaient toujours en travers de son chemin.

De plus, un très mauvais sentiment l'étreignait. Il avait ressenti une explosion de pouvoir brute quelque part dans le manoir. Cette magie lui avait semblé familière.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_En quatrième année à Poudlard, un phénix lui était apparu et lui avait annoncé qu'il était l'élu : un grand destin et un grand pouvoir l'attendaient s'il avait le courage de surmonter et de briser les obstacles en travers de sa route._

_La découverte de la chambre des secrets et le fait que le basilic lui obéissel' avaient vite griser. Certains de ces profs lui faisaient remarquer mais le directeur de Poudlard était toujours là pour réclamer l'indulgence en sa faveur._

_Puis, il avait assassiné son père !_

_A partir de là, tout s'était précipité. Le phénix lui était de nouveau apparu mais pour le condamner cette fois._

_« Tu as laissé le pouvoir consumer ton âme. Je te retire ma bénédiction. Tu ne seras jamais l'élu. De plus, si tu continues dans cette voie, tu deviendras l'ennemi des forces du bien et tu seras puni. »_

_Ce jour là, Tom devenait Voldemort. Il s'était senti trahi. Il avait tué son père, cet homme sans cœur détesté de tous, qui avait abandonné sa mère parce qu'elle était une sorcière._

_Plus tard, apprenant qu'il avait un héritier, il avait obligé Tom à regagner le manoir familial. Là, le jeune garçon avait subi de nombreuses brimades et des leçons sévères, son père lui faisant payer les pouvoirs de sa mère. La situation avait bien sûr empiré quand sa propre magie s'était révélée._

_La lettre de Poudlard lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais à chaque vacance, le cauchemar recommençait. Sauf la sixième année !_

_Son père avait une fois de trop levé la main sur lui. N'y tenant plus, le jeune Tom avait levé sa baguette et lancé un sort impardonnable._

_Personne aux alentours n'avait beaucoup regretté la mort de Jédusor père._

_Tom pensait sincèrement que son père ne pouvait être qu'un des obstacles dont le phénix lui avait dit de se débarrasser !_

_Et alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir, on le punissait ? Pire on le menaçait !_

_Mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté au pouvoir, pas question d'y renoncer !_

_On ne voulait pas lui donner ! Très bien ! Il allait le prendre de force et il ne le laisserait personne l'en empêcher. Ainsi avait débuté le règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort._

Pendant cette résurgence de souvenir, Voldemort s'était dirigé vers le sous-sol où se trouvaient entreposer les portoloins.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce qui contenait sa porte de sortie. Sa main se crispa sur la chambranle.

Il fuyait !

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Il avait bien vu en passant dans certaines pièces les cadavres des Mangemorts. Déjà peu nombreux dans le manoir, ses fidèles serviteurs avaient été décimés par l'attaque surprise de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le rapport de force était en sa défaveur. De plus Lucius et Bellatrix devaient se trouver dans une mauvaise position pour ne pas l'avoir déjà rejoint.

Qui serait assez fou pour affronter l'ennemi dans un cas pareil au lieu de sauver sa peau ?

« Moi ! »

Voldemort sursauta et se retourna.

Dumbledore se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il ajouta « et Harry aussi, pour sauver ses amis. »

Le puissant sorcier regarda le lord maléfique dans les yeux.

« Bonjour Tom. Mais puis-je encore t'appeler comme ça. J'en doute fort ces derniers temps. »

« Tu m'as toujours accordé plus de gentillesse que je n'en aie jamais eu. C'est ta principale faiblesse ! » rétorqua Voldemort qui commençait à trouver la situation amusante. Au fond de lui, il attendait ce face à face depuis longtemps.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Tom ? Tu avais un si grandiose destin à ta portée. Pourquoi avoir tout gâcher par vanité ? »

Le lord explosa : « Vanité ? Vieux fou ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai enduré depuis mon enfance. Rejeté, frappé, trahi, j'aurais du rester un gentil toutou et obéir à ce que d'autres avaient décidé pour moi !

Et bien, non ! Je suis Lord Voldemort et j'écraserai les moldus et les faibles. Je pourrais tout contrôler et personne, jamais plus, ne pourra m'imposer la moindre chose. »

Pris par ses délires, Voldemort éclata d'un rire féroce. Puis, son rire redoubla quand il aperçut le visage de Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard venait de réaliser qu'il ne restait vraiment rien de l'élève si brillant qu'il avait côtoyé il y a des décennies. Bien sûr, avec tous les morts dont Voldemort était responsable, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir mais il avait voulu y croire encore. Peut être restait il encore un peu de Tom enfoui et ne demandant qu'à être sauvé.

Mais Dumbledore venait de comprendre par cette conversation que Tom avait déjà toute cette rage au fond de son cœur et que Voldemort n'était que la matérialisation de cette folie.

Il s'était trompé ! Il s'apercevait maintenant qu'il avait risqué plusieurs fois la vie de ses collègues sur de simples suppositions.

Rogue lui avait pourtant tant de fois affirmé qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace d'humanité chez Voldemort et qu'il doutait qu'il y en aie jamais eu.

Sa confiance en l'espèce humaine était-elle si mal placée ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, rien que Harry suffisait à lui redonner foi dans les gens. Il avait fait une erreur. Il fallait assumer.

« Soit. To..Voldemort ! Puisqu'il en ait ainsi, je te combattrais jusqu'à la fin. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres. Projetée dans un coin de la pièce par Drago, elle ne bougeait plus. Les derniers événements l'avaient bouleversée : Rogue en train d'agoniser, Drago plus dangereux que jamais mais surtout Harry comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Une puissance gigantesque émanait de tout son être l'entourant comme une aura.

Actuellement, Drago et Harry se faisaient face. Le Serpentard était blafard. Il transpirait et s'agrippait à sa baguette. Harry lui semblait calme. Son regard renvoyait une intensité formidable. Chacun attendait que l'autre attaque.

Quelques heures encore auparavant, Hermione aurait eu peur pour le Gryffondor car il n'avait pas de baguette. Mais la démonstration de sa nouvelle magie changeait complètement la donne.

En étudiant les deux sorciers, elle se rendit compte soudain de sa propre position : terrée dans un coin.

Une flambé de colère à son encontre la traversa.

Etais-ce là le comportement d'une puissante sorcière ou plutôt celui d'une élève terrifiée ?

Elle se releva, prête à en découdre même sans arme. La jeune femme avait déjà giflée Drago, elle se sentait prête à recommencer.

Son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas t'en mêler. » lui dit Harry sans détourner les yeux de son adversaire. « Je suis désolée mais ce combat n'est pas le tien. Je dois affronter seul mon destin. »

Ces mots la touchèrent plus qu'il ne pouvait s'en douter. Elle dit d'une voix calme :

« Bien Harry. Chacun doit assumer le poids de sa destinée. Je t'attends dehors. »

Elle jeta un regard sur Drago.

« Fais le souffrir pour moi. »

Harry d'un claquement de doigt brisa son sort et lui ouvrit les portes de salle. Elle sortit. Les portes se refermèrent aussitôt.

Le Serpentard n'avait pas perdu de temps pendant ces échanges. L'entraînement intensif que lui avait fait subir son père allait se révéler décisif, il en était sûr. Il était conscient qu'il allait jouer sa vie dans les prochains instants.

Il passa donc à l'attaque.

Il tenta d'abord d'immobiliser Potter par un Imperdimenta (maléfice d'entrave) et un Petrificus Totalus. Vu qu'il ne connaissait pas les nouveaux pouvoirs de son ennemi, autant ne pas le laisser s'en servir.

Le Gryffondor esquiva les deux attaques en projetant d'une main un bouclier mais il ne répliqua pas.

Drago reprit un peu espoir. Finalement, Harry n'utilisait que des tours de passe-passe élaborés. N'y avait-il rien d'autres que du bluff ?

Mais ses espérances ne durèrent pas longtemps. A la suite de la dernière attaque du Serpentard, Harry enchaîna une attaque foudroyante. Accompagné d'un large mouvement de la main, un sonore «Waddiwasi » résonna aux oreilles de Drago avant qu'il ne soit projeté contre un mur. La violence du choc lui coupa le souffle et il se mordit la langue.

Il se remit le plus rapidement possible debout et cracha un long jet de salive ensanglanté.

La vue de son sang lui donna une idée. Avec ses dents, le jeune homme repéra l'endroit de sa blessure sur sa langue. Il l'agrandit délibérément. Le sang et la douleur emplirent sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne bougeait pas. Sa concentration était au maximum.

Il savait encore plus que Drago l'importance de ce combat. Il sentait que le Phénix l'observait.

Allait-il être à la hauteur ?

Ou devenir un nouveau Voldemort ?

Aucun faux pas ne lui serait permis.


	25. Chapter 25 : Le poids de la destinée

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : violence, angst

**Couple** : non yaoi

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur et pis promis je les lave et les repasse avant de lui rendre

**RAR**

Un grand merci à Gundy pour sa longue et approfondie review ! il est vrai que j'ai eu un problème avec les changements de point de vue car les étoiles mises sur mon texte ne passaient pas ! je reprendrais toutes mes chapitres à la fin de la fic !

mici à Aceituna, Ykyrya et Satya pour les encouragements, ca fais super plaisir !

Ce chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue, enjoy it

**Chapitre 25 : le poids de la destinée**

Hermione décida de faire la tour de la demeure afin d'éliminer les dernières poches de résistance. Elle tentait désespérément de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer sur ce qui se passait dans le salon.

Elle devait obéir à Harry et ne pas se mêler de son combat. Tout son corps lui criait que c'était la chose à faire.

La jeune femme se rendait compte qu'elle ne possédait pas tous les éléments sur ce qui était arrivé à Harry ces derniers temps.

D'où venaient ces nouveaux pouvoirs et l'impression que Harry portait une lourde tâche à accomplir ?

Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de lui avoir cacher certains événements car elle avait fait de même et depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

Elle souhaitait juste de toute son âme avoir l'occasion prochainement mettre les choses à plat avec lui et tout lui dire. Et pour cela, il devait survivre.

Désireuse de se concentrer sur autre chose, elle ramassa une baguette sur un cadavre de Mangemorts et se mit en quête de « choses utiles » à faire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry observait Drago qui semblait mâchouiller quelque chose. Il eut un haut le cœur quand celui-ci lui sourit, la bouche et les dents maculées de sang. Il s'était entaillé la langue volontairement.

Et maintenant voilà qu'il passait consciencieusement sa baguette sur sa langue. L'objet de bois fut vite recouvert du liquide rouge poisseux et épais.

« Moi aussi, Potter, j'ai quelques nouveaux tours à t'apprendre. La magie noire nous enseigne que le sang est un incroyable vecteur de pouvoir. »

Le Gryffondor qui avait encore le goût de la potion de Rogue ne put qu'acquiescer. Il ne réalisait qu'à l'instant que Drago avait également bien changer depuis quelques temps. Il était devenu plus fort et donc plus dangereux. Son père avait du l'initier à la magie des Mangemorts, reconnue pour être d'une efficacité diabolique.

Il avait sous estimé la dangerosité du Serpentard et ses professeurs aussi.

Drago cracha de nouveau de sang. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour continuer son discours mais, avec la rapidité d'un crotale, il lança un sort que Harry n'avait jamais entendu prononcer.

« Athritum ! »

Harry tenta de se jeter sur le côté mais le sort le poursuivit. Le jeune homme réussit à enchaîner deux roulades sans être touché. Mais tous ces mouvements saccadés l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur la riposte. Bloqué par un mur, il dut s'arrêter quelques secondes pour changer de direction. Mais il ne possédait pas ces précieuses secondes. Le sort le frappa au niveau de la marque que lui avait fait Severus.

Il sentit instantanément une douleur cuisante…dans ses mains. Celles-ci furent prises de tremblement.

Drago éclata de rire, envoyant des postillons de sang.

« J'ai remarqué que tu utilisais tes mains pour jeter tes sortilèges. J'avoue que je suis impressionné mais que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Tu souffres d'une arthrite aigue des membres supérieurs. C'est une maladie très répandue chez les Moldus quand ils vieillissent. Tu en veux une petite définition médicale ?

Il s'agit de l'inflammation aiguë d'une articulation pouvant aboutir à sa destruction.

Ca doit être particulièrement douloureux ! »

Les yeux de Harry se remplissaient de larmes. Toutes ses articulations étaient au supplice Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Ses mains commencèrent à se recroqueviller sur elles mêmes.

Il essaya de les secouer pour faire partir la sensation mais rien n'y fit. Elles s'engourdissaient de plus en plus tout en le faisant souffrir.

Agenouillé au sol, Harry regarda ses doigts se replier dans ses paumes.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses mains !

Le jeune Gryffondor serra les dents. Il se força à reprendre une respiration calme et tenta d'oublier les signaux de souffrance pure que lui envoyaient ses bras.

Soudain, il crut entendre une voix dans sa tête, lui conseillant de se calmer. Il se concentra sur cette voix pour échapper à la souffrance. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le point de sa situation.

Il devait vaincre Drago !

S'il mourrait personne ne pourrait jamais tuer Voldemort et celui-ci finirait bien par parvenir à ses fins et dominer le monde.

La voix qu'il continuait à entendre sans vraiment la distinguer lui redonnait un peu de courage. Harry poursuivit son analyse.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, par respect pour les personnes qui avaient cru en lui.

Comme Rogue.

Rogue !

Mais bien sûr !

Son professeur lui avait donné la solution à sa situation actuelle. Il se revit dans la salle d'entraînement les mains ligotées, obligé de n'utiliser que sa voix pour canaliser son pouvoir.

Il devait se servir de la magie que lui avait accordée le phénix.

Il réussit à visualiser le flux de puissance qui recirculait en lui depuis l'absorption de la potion.

Il dirigea son esprit droit vers cette source et l'y plongea.

Une onde de puissance parcourut toute son être et baigna chaque cellule de son corps. Il entendit le cri de triomphe du phénix et autre voix aussi.

Il se redressa légèrement et regarda droit dans les yeux Drago qui se délectait de son immobilisme, tout en se massant les tempes sous l'effet d'un léger mal au crâne apparu subitement.

D'une voix très posée, Harry dit :

« Je vais te tuer Drago ! Je dois te tuer !»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pendant ce temps_

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Voldemort et Albus s'échangeaient des sorts. La pièce était en partie détruite.

Le lord ricana : « tu te fais vieux mon cher Albus. Tu n'as même pas réussi à me toucher ! La potion de Drago t'aurait-elle plus atteint que prévu ?»

Une énorme explosion lui répondit.

« Au contraire, mon cher Voldemort, je m'en voudrais t'abréger trop vite tes souffrances. Je suis un peu rouillé depuis notre dernier affrontement. »

Voldemort gardait un oeil inquiet sur les portoloins. Un grand nombre avait été démoli mais quelques uns, tombés au sol, lui restaient accessibles. La faiblesse des attaques de son ancien directeur lui redonnait un peu confiance. Même si personne ne venait l'aider, il pourrait peut être s'en débarrasser définitivement. Il se voyait bien, balançant la dépouille du grand et si respectueux sorcier, au pied de la croix de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Potter.

Il en sourit tout seul et envoya un « Avada Kedavra » au petit bout d'Albus qui dépassait de derrière une armoire.

Celui-ci l'évita agilement.

Soudain, les deux sorciers ressentirent un même temps une douleur dans la tête.

Quelque part près d'eux, un grand pouvoir se manifestait.

Plus prompt à se remettre de la douleur, Voldemort décida de porter l'estocade finale à son plus vieil ennemi. Il bondit de sa cachette, balaya d'un geste de baguette les morceaux de murs et de bois jonchant le sol et se planta devant Albus, encore sous le choc de la migraine.

« Meurs vieux fou ! » cria rageusement le lord maléfique en envoyant le sort le plus mortel qu'il connaissait.

Mais Dumbledore n'avait aucune intention d'accorder une victoire à son ancien élève. Il leva sa baguette d'un geste rapide et précis. Un gigantesque bouclier d'un orange chatoyant le protégea intégralement.

Voldemort intensifia l'énergie de son sort mais déjà le directeur de Poudlard se redressait. Sa barrière de protection ne faiblissait pas. Bien au contraire, celle-ci se renforçait.

La figure du vieil homme présentait un petit sourire en coin.

« Pas encore assez rouillé pour toi, apparemment ! »

Voldemort jura. Il lança un sort de diversion afin de regagner son abri. Il ne comprenait plus. Il était clair qu'Albus n'était en rien diminué. Pourquoi ses attaques précédentes étaient-elles si faibles ?

La réponse le frappa :

_Il essaie de m'empêcher de partir !_

_Mais pourquoi ? _

_Qu'attend-il de particulier ?_

_Est-ce lié à cette étrange explosion de pouvoir ?_

« Tom ! »

Et voilà qu'Albus l'appelait d'une voix amusée.

Le sorcier risqua un œil en direction du vieil homme.

Celui-ci se tenait toujours derrière son bouclier magique protecteur.

« Tom, j'ai décidé de te faire un cadeau avant que tu ne partes ! »

Voldemort ne savait plus que penser. Quelle était cette attitude ? Son plus ancien ennemi se comportait comme s'il avait remporté la bataille. Il parlait de le laisser partir et de lui faire un cadeau ?

Une sensation désagréable envahit tout son être.

« Ah oui ? Et que peux tu m'offrir qui puisse m'intéresser ? »

Dumbledore, qui s'était rapproché, se tenait maintenant tout près de lui. Avec un sourire indéchiffrable mais une voix sérieuse, il chuchota à Voldemort :

« Je vais te révéler le contenu de la prophétie que tu as tant cherché à connaître. »

Le grand lord maléfique, dont la simple prononciation du nom faisait trembler beaucoup de sorciers, déglutit péniblement. Malgré tout ce qui l'avait opposé à l'Ordre du Phénix, il savait que Dumbledore n'allait pas lui mentir.

Dans quelques instants, il saurait enfin ce que son destin lui réservait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dix minutes plus tôt _

Au bord de la mort, Rogue suivait attentivement ce qui se déroulait dans le salon. Affaibli par ses prélèvements de sang, l'hémorragie de son bras avait failli lui être fatale. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione l'avait débarrassé de Lucius.

_Avec un sort très intéressant_ nota-t'il. _Cette jeune femme est très brillante_.

Puis, il avait consacré ses dernières forces à arrêter l'écoulement de son sang.

Les yeux fermés, baignant dans le précieux liquide, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait vraiment l'air d'un cadavre. Son corps était sans force mais son esprit intact. Il entendit la croix se tordre pour libérer son prisonnier et sut que ses efforts et ses sacrifices n'avaient pas été vains.

Merlin soit loué : Harry avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs !

Il entendit la joute verbale entre les deux sorciers.

Le courage du jeune Gryffondor le rendait très fier. Il venait de demander à Hermione de quitter la pièce pour combattre seul. Il acceptait pleinement la difficile destinée que lui imposaient ses pouvoirs.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Severus se permit d'espérer à nouveau des jours prochains sans crainte et plein d'insouciance pour le monde sorcier.

Le combat entre les deux élèves débuta. Malgré lui, Rogue se sentit peu à peu glisser vers le coma. Il ne suivait plus que d'une oreille les attaques de deux ennemis.

Suivant, le calme se fit dans la pièce, puis la voix pleine de haine de Drago parvint à ses oreilles, suivi d'un gémissement de Harry.

Non !

Cherchant aux tréfonds de son être la plus petite parcelle de force, Rogue tourna la tête en direction des combattants et ouvrit les yeux.

Il distingua à travers ses paupières gonflées Harry presque au sol se tenant les mains. Drago avait du remarquer qu'il s'en servait comme baguette de substitution.

Rogue ouvrit son esprit en grand et tenta d'envoyer un message mental à Harry. Leur rapprochement au cours des dernières semaines avait peut être créer un lien suffisant entre eux pour qu'il y soit réceptif.

_Harry, ne te laisse pas abattre. Il faut que tu te calmes. Tu dois oublier la douleur. Tu possèdes un grand pouvoir. Sers t'en ! Fais le tien !_

Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur le visage moribond du professeur de potions tant sa concentration était grande.

De plus en plus proche du coma, il continua quand même.

_Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de tes mains. Rappelle toi la salle d'entraînement. J'ai confiance en toi._

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Avait-il échoué ?

Soudain, une affreuse migraine le terrassa. Cela ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose : Harry venait de fusionner avec sa magie.

_Bravo !_

Son impression se confirma quand il entendit son élève prononcer d'une voix calme :

« Je vais te tuer Drago ! Je dois te tuer !»

Puis Rogue sombra totalement dans le coma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago stoppa net ses ricanements. Harry, presque à ses pieds et totalement impuissant, venait de prononcer ses deux phrases avec un calme inébranlable et même une certaine pitié dans l'intonation.

« Me tuer !!!!!!!!!!!! Mais Potter, regarde toi ! Tu es incapable d'utiliser tes mains et tu es à mes pieds. C'est moi qui vais te tuer, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! »

Harry se releva péniblement : « Ce que je t'ai fait subir Malefoy ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Tu t'acharnes sur moi et mes amis depuis 6 ans et c'est toi qui te plains !

C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers !»

Harry était maintenant debout. Une aura chaude et cuivrée l'entourait.

La panique s'empara de Drago d'un seul coup. Il se mit à balbutier.

« Tu ne peux pas…Tu n'as pas le droit…C'est à moi de vaincre ! Mon père me l'a promis : je vais devenir quelqu'un d'important ! »

Sa voix monta dans les aigus

Tous les espoirs et les promesses qu'on lui avait fait se révélaient bien creux maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir tort ! C'était injuste ce qui lui arrivait !

Il était Drago Malefoy. On devait le craindre et le respecter.

L'esprit du jeune homme blond basculait petit à petit dans un état proche de la folie.

Une froide détermination emplit le regard du jeune Serpentard.

Harry était devenu l'Ennemi, celui qui l'empêchait de réaliser son destin.

« Seule ta mort me permettra d'y arriver ! »

D'une incantation, il transforma sa baguette encore sanguinolente en une lame de métal froide et effilée. Il se rua sur Harry, les prunelles flamboyantes d'une folie meurtrière.

Déstabilisée par cette attaque frontale dénuée de magie, Harry réagit lentement. Il tenta d'attraper la lame qui visait son cœur de sa main, mais celle-ci toujours atrophiée par le sort précédent ne put stopper l'arme totalement.

Le Gryffondor sentit une piqûre au niveau de son coté gauche. La chair se mit à saigner. La douleur lui fit pousser un cri bestial.

Ce cri libéra la magie qu'il circulait dans tout son être et qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir. Elle se matérialisa par une immense colonne de feu autour du jeune homme.

Brutalement, elle emporta les deux opposants dans les airs. Le flot guérit instantanément les mains de Harry. Il en profita pour agripper fermement la lame de Drago, empêchant ainsi sa progression. De l'autre main, il saisit fermement le col de Drago pour bloquer toute tentative de fuite.

Le Serpentard présentait une expression presque comique : les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

Drago gardait son regard plongé dans les yeux de Harry : les globes du jeune homme libéraient de véritables éclairs orangés.

Harry n'était plus que magie et pouvoir !

Le contact avec Drago lui ouvrit les portes de l'âme de celui-ci. Il vécut à vitesse grand V les événements les plus marquants de la vie de Drago.

L'influence de son père, le sentiment d'être supérieur, les brimades infligées aux plus faibles, rien ne lui fut caché. Il vit petit à petit la conscience de Drago sombrer dans le mal, sans chercher à lutter, en n'en profitant pleinement.

Il ressentit la haine que le Serpentard nourrissait à son égard. Une haine pure pourtant entourée d'un étrange sentiment dont Drago ignorait même l'existence.

La puissance de la magie était telle que Drago subissait les mêmes effets que Harry. Il se retrouvait plongé dans la vie du survivant. Il voyait le rejet de ses oncle et tante, les maltraitances, la perte de Sirius.

_Comment a-t-il pu supporter tout ça sans chercher à se venger ?_

Puis, d'autres images pénétrèrent son esprit : le soutien inconditionnel de ses amis, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix allant à la mort pour Harry, l'amour des Weasley…

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi peut-il obtenir autant de sollicitude ? Pourquoi tout le monde est prêt à le suivre ? Pourquoi tout le monde l'admire lui au lieu de moi ?_

Drago hoqueta ! Il venait de comprendre ce qui motivait sa haine envers Harry !

_Non !Ca ne peut pas être ça ! Tout mais pas ça !_

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se cacher la vérité. Il enviait Harry et le respect qu'il inspirait !

Il le détestait car Harry reflétait ce que lui-même aura pu être s'il avait choisie la voie du bien au lieu de celle du mal.

Cette révélation emporta les dernières bribes de lucidité du Serpentard.

_Si je tue Harry, peut être que les gens me donneront l'amour qu'il lui porte ?_

Harry ressentit les dernières pensées de Drago.

_Tue le_ !fit la voie du Phénix dans sa tête.

Le Gryffondor sentit la lame de nouveau tenter d'atteindre son cœur. Malefoy souriait de toutes ses dents en enfonçant la lame.

_Tue le !_

L'arme atteint les côtes. Harry n'eut plus le choix.

Il appela sa magie. Il ne savait pas bien comment il devait procéder. Heureusement, les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche, comme s'ils n'entendaient que ça depuis longtemps : « Par le pouvoir du Phénix, que les flammes fassent leur œuvre de purification ! ».

Les flammes de la colonne qui les maintenant en l'air, jusque là inoffensives, enveloppèrent Drago des pieds à la tête et se mirent à brûler.

Les vêtements du jeune homme prirent feu, puis ce fut au tour de ses cheveux. Muré dans folie, celui-ci ne sembla rien remarquer.

Harry, lui, dut assister au spectacle de la chair de son ennemi s'enflammant. Le visage de Malefoy sembla couler. Puis les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité et en un instant, Harry ne tient plus qu'un squelette qui se désagrégea en cendre.

La magie reposa Harry par terre tout doucement. Mais le jeune homme chancela quand même. Il venait de donner la mort volontairement. De ses propres mains !

Il ressentit toute l'horreur de son geste mais aussi sa nécessité.

Le Phénix avait raison, il n'aurait pas pu comprendre le vrai sens de la vie s'il ne l'avait pas ôté une fois lui-même.

Il ne pouvait pas sauver Drago et le laisser vivre revenait à condamner des innocents.

Harry connaissait maintenant le prix d'une vie, la connaissance ultime qui lui permettrait de battre Voldemort était désormais sienne.

Parfois, le sacrifice d'une vie était nécessaire pour en sauver d'autres.

Conscient que sa vie ne serait plus la même, le jeune homme décida de prendre en main sa nouvelle destinée dès maintenant en aidant ses amis, qui encore une fois risquaient leur vie pour le sauver.

Il se précipita vers Rogue qui semblait très mal en point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques instants plus tôt_

« Ecoute bien Tom, voilà la prophétie que tu as si longtemps chercher à connaître :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Dumbledore regardait son ancien élève, un sourire confiant sur le visage.

« Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? Harry est la seule personne qui soit capable de te tuer. Tu as bien du le pressentir vu la hargne que tu as mis à le détruire.

Désormais, je peux te dire cette prophétie sans crainte. Ton règne de terreur va bientôt s'achever ! »

« Vieux fou ! »

Un masque de rage et de haine déformait le visage de Voldemort.

Tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de Potter. Avec ce que tu viens de me révéler, je ne laisserais pas cet enfant en paix. Tu penses qu'il est assez puissant pour me battre ?

Tu oublies toutes les fois où j'ai failli l'avoir !

Qu'est ce qui serait différent aujourd'hui ? »

Comme si le destin choisissait de lui répondre lui-même, au même moment dans le salon, Harry Potter, le survivant, libérait sa puissance et anéantissait Drago.

Le monde sorcier en entier ressentit la naissance de ce nouvel être. Des Mangemorts tombèrent à genoux et se repentirent. D'autres se suicidèrent, comprenant que leur temps était révolu.

« NON ! »

Le cri de désespoir de Voldemort résonna dans la pièce. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Albus était si serein. Harry Potter venait d'acquérir le pouvoir du Phénix.

Ce pouvoir qui lui avait injustement repris !

Avec ce pouvoir et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix comme alliés, Potter allait devenir vite puissant.

Trop puissant !

En plus, toute la communauté des sorciers devait être au courant de ça. Nombre de partisans, frileux et peureux allaient lui retirer son soutien.

Tant d'années de douleur et de souffrance pour être détrôné par un sale gamin !

Une rage sans nom emplit Voldemort. Quitte à mourir, il allait emmener quelqu'un avec lui.

Il se retourna d'un bond vers Dumbledore mais arrêta son geste en apercevant un loup-garou hirsute au pelage maculé de sang, au côté du puissant sorcier. Même le plaisir de la revanche lui échappait.

De dépit, Voldemort se jeta sur un des portoloins encore intact et s'enfuit, sans demander son reste.

« Enfuis toi Voldemort, il est trop tard. Ta mort est proche ! »

Ce furent ces derniers mots de Dumbledore qui accompagnèrent la fuite de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronocer-le-nom.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

« Ce soir, c'est le 31 décembre. A minuit, une nouvelle année commencera, mais je peux vous jurer mes amis que c'est également une nouvelle ère qui débute. Cette année verra la chute définitive de Voldemort ! »

Debout sur le pont d'une large péniche, Dumbledore finissait de prononcer, ému, son discours. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix survivants sentaient bien qu'ils assistaient là à un moment qui resterait dans les annales.

Cela fut confirmé quand le Survivant apparut rayonnant littéralement de pouvoir, au côté du directeur de Poudlard. Les sourires fleurirent sur tous les visages.

« Allez tous vous reposer dans vos cabines, mes amis. Nous allons bientôt partir vers Poudlard. »

Chacun lui obéit sans difficulté tant les derniers jours avaient été riches en émotions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Deux jours plus tôt_

Dumbledore sentit son cœur soulagé d'un poids immense quand il vit Voldemort s'enfuir. Il était enfin libéré des remords qu'il pouvait éprouver envers Tom.

Il ne restait plus qu'un ennemi à abattre : Lord Voldemort. Et au vu de la tête de celui-ci, il avait parfaitement compris que Harry allait venir le tuer sous peu.

Il se tourna vers le loup-garou qui l'avait rejoint. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur les caillots de sang accrochés au pelage. Il sentait bien qu'il ne se trouvait pas en présence de la forme lycanthrope habituelle de son ami.

« Rémus, allons rejoindre Harry et les autres ! »

Il ajouta d'un ton très naturel :

« Votre forme humaine sera peut être plus de rigueur ! »

L'animal hocha la tête. Une grande concentration apparut dans ces prunelles. Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore faisait apparaître un vêtement pour couvrir son collègue. Celui-ci se précipita dans un coin de la pièce pour aller vomir. Il se força à vider tout son estomac.

La présence de morceaux d'os rongés par les acides gastriques de son estomac animal lui confirma le bien-fondé de sa décision.

Il utilisa sa baguette récupérée dans la bibliothèque pour se débarbouiller et enlever le goût horrible qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Enfin présentables, les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Comme mué par le même instinct, ils croisèrent au bas des escaliers Hermione et le reste des membres de l'Ordre.

Tous avaient ressenti l'explosion de puissance mais aucun ne voulait exprimer la moindre hypothèse de peur de voir les espoirs les plus fous réduits à néant.

Leurs craintes furent apaisées quand la porte du salon explosa pour laisser à deux silhouettes familières. Harry soutenait un Rogue plus pâle que jamais et atrocement mutilé.

Le jeune homme lui semblait métamorphosé.

Tout le monde se précipita sur les deux rescapés. Les premiers soins magiques furent prodigués à Rogue. Son état fut jugé inquiétant à cause de ses multiples pertes de sang conséquentes.

Puis les gens se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry.

Celui-ci ressentit une rougeur lui monter au visage. La fierté et le plaisir qu'ils lisaient dans le regard de ses homologues le mettaient un peu mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était manger et se reposer.

Mais ces gens semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui. Un geste, un discours ?

Il n'en savait vraiment rien.

A ce moment, il croisa un regard ami : Hermione !

Elle comprit instantanément la détresse de son ami.

« Harry » cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui, bousculant au passage les sorciers agglutinés.

Une fois à ses côtés, elle le prit par l'épaule et prononça à l'attention des autres :

« Tu as l'air exténué. Il faut soigner tes blessures. »

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Miss Granger ! »

Albus souriait en s'adressant à ses camarades.

« Mes chers amis, nous allons avoir tout le temps de féliciter monsieur Potter. Pour l'instant, il faut organiser notre retour. »

Cinq heures plus tard, les tentes avaient fleuries tout autour du manoir. Un sort avait chassé la neige.

Un bilan avait révélé peu de pertes humaines du côté de l'Ordre : deux membres avaient succombé aux combats. Les blessés, par contre, étaient nombreux.

Albus refusa de transplaner au vu de cet état de fait.

Un fleuve passant près de la demeure leur permettrait de rejoindre Poudlard en quatre jours. Les sorciers valides s'attelèrent donc à la construction d'une grande péniche, capable de ramener tout le monde.

Les 4 jours de voyage permettraient aux membres de l'Ordre de se reposer de façon amplement méritée.

Cela laisserait aussi le temps à la folie, que l'explosion des pouvoirs de Harry aurait provoquée chez les sorciers, de retomber quelque peu. Albus songeait en s'amusant au nombre de courriers qui devaient déjà s'accumuler sur son bureau.

Pendant les deux jours de construction de la péniche, chacun avait été trop occupé pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Toutefois, Rémus avait réussi à isoler Hermione dans un coin tranquille pour lui parler de la potion.

« Hermione, je vous remercie vraiment et j'aimerais que…vous m'en prépariez encore. »

Hermione hésita.

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire. J'ai conscience des risques. J'aurai également besoin de vous pour en étudier les effets secondaires. »

L'ex-professeur de défenses des forces du mal lui raconta sa version des événements.

La jeune femme comprit toutes les implications de la proposition de Lupin. L'une d'elles était le fait qu'il lui accordait une véritable confiance et qu'elle pourrait désormais compter sur lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Retour au présent_

A la fin du discours du directeur, plusieurs personnes se réunirent dans un des salons privés de la péniche.

Il y avait Albus Dumbledore, le professeur MacGonagall, le professeur Rogue, Rémus Lupin mais également Harry et Hermione. En deux jours et grâce aux soins de Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue avait recouvré rapidement sa santé.

Albus fit apparaître un gigantesque plateau de thé avec des scones et des petits gâteaux.

Enfoncés dans d'épais fauteuils moelleux, personne ne parlait, appréciant le fait de pouvoir être tous ensemble et en bonne santé.

Soudain, Minerva posa sa tasse bruyamment.

« Je suis désolée mais je veux savoir. Hermione, comment êtes-vous devenu animagus ! »

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec les miettes de son scones.

« Tu es une animagus ? Depuis quand ! »

Le professeur de transformation s'empressa de raconter au Survivant les détails qu'il avait manqués durant son enlèvement.

Celui-ci resta bouche bée, un demi gâteau à la main. Hermione avait fait de grands sacrifices pour devenir animagus. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ces nouvelles formes.

Son amie était rouge de confusion. Mais elle prit une grande respiration.

« Effectivement, je vous dois quelques explications. »

Un profond silence se fit instantanément.

« Mes parents connaissaient l'existence de la magie bien avant ma naissance. Ils avaient des amis sorciers qui leur permettaient de pénétrer parfois sur le chemin de traverse et au pré au lard.

Mes parents appréciaient ces petites sorties clandestines qu'ils faisaient souvent un amoureux. Les tours de magie et l'ambiance de ces ruelles leur plaisaient beaucoup et ils avaient jurés de garder le secret.

Pendant quelques années, ils venaient presque une fois par semaine.

Puis l'ombre de Voldemort avait commencé à planer sur les sorciers et il y avait moins d'ambiance. Les gens devenaient plus méfiants. Ils ne changeaient de monde que pour quelques occasions.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir en alors qu'ils avaient loué _une chambre à « la tête du sanglier** »**_, une voix d'outre tombe venue de la pièce d'à côté les avaient intrigué.

Se servant de verre collé à la fine paroi de bois pour mieux écouter, ils ont alors entendu prononcer la prophétie suivante :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

Vous avez tous compris que dans la pièce attenante, se trouvaient nulle autre que notre cher directeur et Sybille Trewlaney.

Loin d'être idiots, mes géniteurs comprirent l'importance de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Le monde qu'il aimait tant allait être la proie d'un dictateur sanguinaire et la responsabilité de le vaincre reposerait sur les épaules d'un enfant.

Ils rentrèrent bouleversés dans le monde Moldu.

Elle ricana :

« Ils sont gênés à chaque fois qu'il me raconte la suite de l'histoire mais cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour pour se réconforter.

Un mois plus tard, ma mère apprenait qu'elle était enceinte. Mes parents prirent alors une décision qui allait bouleverser leur vie…et la mienne. »

Hermione fit une pause dans son récit pour scruter ces amis et collègues. Tous étaient suspendus à ces lèvres.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et prit un peu de thé.

« Un an après ma naissance, l'accident opposant Harry à Voldemort eut lieu. Mon père comprit alors que la prophétie était bien vraie.

Dès que je fus en âge de comprendre, mon père et ma mère me parlèrent du monde sorcier et des tragédies qui allaient s'y dérouler. Ils me proposèrent alors de les aider à lutter contre le Mal.

Bien que très jeune, je compris vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu. Je promis à me parents que je ferais ce qu'ils me demanderaient.

Leur réponse ne tarda pas à venir :

_« Il va te falloir étudier sérieusement, très sérieusement la magie. Même si tu n'as pas de pouvoirs, il va falloir que tu sois la meilleure des élèves. Nos amis nous donneront tous les livres que les jeunes sorciers étudient à Poudlard. Il va falloir que tu deviennes forte !_

_Mais pourquoi_ ? ai-je demandé

_« Car tu auras comme mission d'aider le Survivant ! C'est un jeune garçon qui a survécu à la mort et dont le destin en entier va changer la vie de beaucoup d'innocents._

_Tu devras aider ce jeune homme Hermione, il s'appelle Harry. Il aura besoin d'aide. Il a le même âge que toi. »_

Ma mère éclata en sanglot : « _Nous te mettons également un poids énorme sur les épaules, ma pauvre chérie. Mais ils nous semblent juste de lutter pour conserver le monde sorcier. »_

J'ai donc grandi avec dans l'optique d'être la meilleure en tout. J'étais toujours la première à l'école. Je ne m'amusais que rarement, toujours plongée dans des ouvrages.

Harry semblait avoir disparu de la circulation et le lord maléfique aussi. Mais la prophétie était claire : il y aurait des combats à venir.

Toutefois mes lectures ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup. Sans pouvoir magique, l'apprentissage des sorts ou des formules ne me servait à rien. Je me concentrais sur les détails, les propriétés de telle plante ou telle créature.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je vous laisse imaginer la joie à la maison quand mes embryons de pouvoirs sont apparus. Je redoublais donc d'effort pour devenir la mademoiselle-je-sais-tout que vous connaissez. Et vous savez maintenant pourquoi j'en suis si fière.

Il y a cinq ans, je rejoignis donc Poudlard où je rencontrais enfin Harry. »

L'émotion brisa sa voix.

Les amis se regardèrent droits dans les yeux. Chacun avaient les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis devenue ton ami avec plaisir Harry ! N'en doute jamais ! Mon rôle de protectrice ne m'a jamais pesé. J'ai accepté mon destin très tôt. Avec toutes les conséquences.

Aujourd'hui, je te le dis : je ne regrette rien ! »

Devant tant d'émotions, les deux amis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, accompagnés par les bruits de mouchoir d'une Minerva qui se mouchait et pleurait à chaude larme.

Chacun des membres présents fut bouleversé par la révélation des sacrifices de la jeune femme. Surtout le professeur Rogue. Il ne le montra pas mais l'histoire d'Hermione entrait cruellement en résonance avec son propre destin.

Sauf que la jeune femme avait eu la chance de pouvoir en parler.

Mais Severus ne désirait pas assombrir ses pensées. Il ne voulait que goûter le moment présent et partager l'émotion qui régnait dans la pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les professeurs décidèrent d'un commun accord de déserter le salon afin de laisser les deux jeunes sorciers, qui semblaient avoir beaucoup à se dire.

Harry et Hermione apprécièrent ce geste.

La sorcière essuya ses larmes, renifla et décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

« Alors, tu es devenu l'élu du Phénix, d'après ce que m'a dit le professeur Dumbledore ? » questionna la jeune femme, très intéressée.

Harry embraya sur le même style :

« Et oui, apparemment, mademoiselle la nouvelle membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Et j'ai réussi à ne pas périr encore une fois. Tu peux désormais m'appeler « celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire de concert. Cela leur faisaient tellement de bien de retrouver leur complicité malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient subi et tout ce qui avait été révélé.

Mais Harry le remit sur le tapis.

« Hermione, même si je suis plus que content que tu l'aie fait, je suis désolé que mon destin est également scellé le tien. Tu as donné une partie de ton enfance et de ton innocence pour aider quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais même pas. »

Hermione prit les mains de Harry.

« Harry, je suis également une sorcière, donc je défends mon monde aussi. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te racontant que le poids de ma destinée ne m'a jamais pesé. Mais te rencontrer, rencontrer Ron et tous nos professeurs m'a beaucoup donné de courage.

Ce que je regrette le plus, c'est de n'avoir pu te parler de mon rôle plus tôt. Mais je ne devais prendre aucun risque.

Aujourd'hui, tu possèdes un pouvoir formidable. Je ne te serais pas d'une aussi grande aide qu'auparavant, mais je veux être là !

Ensemble, nous irons déloger Voldemort quelque soit l'endroit où il se cache et nous l'anéantirons.

Pour que plus jamais des enfants ou des innocents n'aient à subir ce que nous avons enduré. »

« Je te le promets Hermione. Je vais apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs et je mettrais fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort. Tu as ma parole »

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs longues minutes en se tenant les mains. La puissance de leur promesse pénétrait lentement en eux.

Hermione lui raconta également les détails qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître même avec le récit de Minerva.

Quand elle avait réussi à devenir une animagus, il lui avait encore fallu trouver en quel animal elle allait se métamorphosait. Et soudain, elle avait aperçu Edwige qui se trouvait sur son bureau, attendant une réponse à transmettre à son maître. C'était la solution idéale. Le volatile était toujours auprès du sorcier et elle pourrait ainsi Drago et sa clique sans grand risque.

Ensuite, Harry lui raconta comme une sorte de catharsis ce dont il se souvenait de ces derniers jours : la douleur, la perte de ces pouvoirs…

Hermione fut très émue.

Le futur s'annonçait difficile mais ils en étaient vraiment les maîtres pour la première fois malgré les cartes que le destin leur avaient distribuées.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller se reposer un peu, fatigué par le flot de sentiments qu'ils avaient exprimés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Plus tard dans la journée_

Harry avait cherché Rogue avant le début du dîner. Depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas eu le temps mais surtout le courage de parler avec lui des événements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant sa captivité.

Après la discussion avec Hermione, il se sentait en paix pour aborder cela avec son professeur de potions. Il finit par le trouver accouder au bastingage sur le pont principal. Le sorcier eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la manche gauche de la tenue de Rogue battre aux vents, vide. Rogue lui tournait le dos. Il semblait perdu dans sa contemplation de la rivière.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

« Professeur ? »

Severus ne parut pas entendu l'appel de l'Elu car il ne se retourna pas. Ne sachant pas s'il devait pas interpréter ça comme un refus ou pas, le jeune homme réitéra sa question :

« Professeur Rogue ? »

L'intéressé se retourna enfin, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Harry ! Penses-tu encore que j'ai quelque chose à t'enseigner pour que tu m'appelles ainsi ? »

« Euh… » Harry ne savait pas comment se comporter face à la personne qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait le visage de Rogue, la voix de Rogue mais pas sa personnalité.

L'être en face de lui semblait en paix avec lui-même. Toute expression de fureur ou de frustration qui définissait Rogue depuis qu'il le connaissait avait disparu.

Le jeune sorcier en resta bouche bée. Voyant que son professeur ne venait pas à son secours mais se délectait de son embarras, il se força à dire quelques mots.

« Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » Il jeta un coup d'œil très rapide à l'épaule gauche. « Et je regrette votre blessure. Je m'en sens responsable. »

« Moi aussi ! » fit une voix derrière eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Après deux heures de sommeil et un bain moussant relaxant, Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle devait parler à Rogue !

Le récit des derniers jours par Harry et la confiance aveugle que Dumbledore mettait en Severus lui avait montré combien elle s'était trompée à son sujet. Severus Rogue était un homme courageux, qui avait eu plus que son compte de combats.

De plus, son manque de réactivité lui avait coûté un bras.

La jeune femme voulait s'excuser.

Revêtue de sa chère robe de Poudlard, elle monta sur le pont supérieur après avoir toqué sans succès à la cabine du professeur de potions.

Après quelques instants, Hermione distingua deux silhouettes en pleine discussion : Rogue et Harry !

Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire mais sa curiosité l'emporta et elle se rapprocha, dans l'ombre, afin d'entendre leur échange.

La sorcière entendit son ami avouer sa culpabilité pour le bras de Rogue. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle jaillit de son recoin pour se confesser.

« Moi aussi ! » cria-t-elle.

Rogue eut un sourire si éclatant devant leurs cris du cœur qu'Hermione en rougit. Son professeur, tant haï et tant critiqué, n'était plus la même personne.

Faisant face à ses deux anciens élèves, il prit la parole.

« Et bien moi, je ne regrette rien ! Pour moi, ce n'est pas un bras que j'ai perdu mais l'infâme marque des ténèbres que je croyais à jamais ancré en moi. Je suis sûre que madame Pomfresh me trouvera bien un remède un de ces jours.

Hermione, Harry, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que nous avons tous accompli. La chute de Voldemort est proche. Aucun sacrifice ne peut être considéré comme vain au vu du résultat.

Harry, je dois te dire que je suis fier de toi. Tu es digne d'être l'héritier du Phénix ! »

Il posa sa main restante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Mais il faudra continuer à travailler tes potions ! » et il éclata de rire.

« Miss Granger ! Je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'il y a une raison valable à votre côté je-sais-tout ! Il faudra que l'on reparle du sort elfique que vous avez utilisé ! De nombreux combats nous attendent et je crois que votre expérience ne nous sera que bénéfique ! »

Chacun sourit.

Maintenant, les trois personnes présentes en cette soirée sur le pont se sentaient bien. Les fantômes du passé avaient disparus pour Rogue et Harry et Hermione sentaient que l'avenir leur appartenait. Ils se turent pour admirer le soleil couchant.

Au bout de dix minutes, une voix les fit se retourner :

« Eh bien, mes amis, tout le monde vous cherche depuis presque une heure. Il est temps d'aller manger ! ».

Dumbledore, Fumsek perché sur l'épaule regarda avec bienveillance, le trio qui, il en était sûr, allait permettre au monde sorcier de redevenir paisible dans quelques années.

**FIN**


End file.
